White Witch
by MoroPinky
Summary: Number Thirteen is one of the most skilled members of the Organization.When he goes on a hunt for a witch though,something in him begins to shift and secrets begin to unfold as he decides what to fight for. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Roxas is numder thirteen in a dangerous elite organization. His new mission is to invade Kingdom Key High and search for his new target. However, he finds that this case is different from all the others.**

* * *

><p><em>White Witch<em>

_By: Moro_

_Chapter One_

Roxas stood before all the members in Organization Thirteen as they stared down at him from their extremely tall seats. They all stood out in the pure white room with their black clothes on. Roxas, however, was wearing casual clothes, prepared for his current mission. Which, Xemnas was about to explain to him again before he left so he could remember and not mess up.

"We have been informed that a witch who can control memories has been discovered in a small town. However, the witch does not know of its powers," Xemnas said. His cold eyes stared down at Roxas as his white hair lay over his shoulders with streaks of silver from age highlighting his hair. "We can not allow it to live. It is the last of its kind and if it realizes what it is capable of, the witch might catch wind of us and get rid of us. Your mission is to invade this town by attending school there. I want you to find the witch. Then I want you to bring it here so we can dispose of it properly."

"Superior," Roxas began, his deep blue eyes framed by his blonde hair met the leader's of the organization. He was able to hold the gaze before looking away because of how peircing the eyes were. "Do you have any information that may help me find this witch?"

Xemnas nodded. "All I know is that the witch is in the same grade you will be in. Which is the third year of high school. On this mission, keep your guard up and lay low and don't give away any information on us. Understand, Number Thirteen?"

Roxas nodded. He then bowed. "Yes, Superior."

"I will send Xion to check up on you every now and again to see how your mission is coming along," Xemnas said.

The raven haired girl, Xion, sat on the far right at the very end, next to Roxas's tall chair. She smiled down at him when he looked towards her. He gave her a quick smile before turning back to Xemnas with a serious look. Xion continued to smile at him though. Until she felt Saix's cold eyes on her. Her smile faded away as her face became emotionless again and she watched Roxas like every other member was.

"You may leave on your mission now," Xemnas annouced with a quick wave of his hand.

Roxas held up his hand to the side and a black portal with dark blue and purple energy flowing about it on the sides appeared before him. He turned from the members of Organization Thirteen and stared into the endless darkness. He took one quick breath before stepping into the portal and vanishing from the meeting room. The portal then dissolved away after a moment.

Xemnas nodded. "The meeting is over. You are all dismissed until futher notice."

* * *

><p><em>RING!<em>

The bell that signaled first period echoed throughout the halls of Kingdom Key High, interrupting the conversations of all the students who stood around talking to their fellow classmates. While the students began to scurry down the hall, Roxas watched as he stepped into the front office of the school. He gave them the documents that Vexen had forged for him. They told him to sit down and wait and he did so.

As he looked around the office, he heard the door open. He looked away from the poster that was supporting students to go to college and looked towards the girl that walked in. She had blonde hair that came to her chest with some thrown over her right shoulder. Her blonde locks framed her bright blue eyes that didn't even glance at him. She wore a white tank top to go with the skinny jeans she wore with black and white converses. She had on a white hat that looked like it was knitted with thick thread. She had a camera around her neck as she held it in her hands at the same time.

"I'm here to speak with Principle Mickey," The blonde girl said.

The receptionist was a woman with light blue, short hair that framed her heart shaped face. She wore a white button down shirt with a dark green vest over it. "You may go in."

Roxas watched as she walked into the principle's office. He sighed when she was gone. He then went back to looking around the office. He then heard the doors to the office open again and this time he saw a man with brown hair and he was wearing a sweat shirt with a hood. The sleeves were pushed up to his elbows and the front had the school's logo on it. To go with it, he wore black running pants with black tennis shoes.

He walked up to the receptionist. "Aqua, I need help. Do you know any kids that can join the basketball team? I mean the guys are good but we need more kids. I know there's got to be a star player out there somewhere."

The receptionist, Aqua, chuckled. "Now Terra, you can't push kids into playing basketball. Then they'll hate the game and won't play as well. What you should do is focus on the big game coming up. 'Kay?" Aqua then looked over at Roxas. "Mr. Uotani, I have your schedule ready."

Roxas stood up and took the piece of paper from her. He nodded his thanks to her. He turned to leave but Terra, who he assumed was a gym teacher, stopped him. The brunette man looked at him. Roxas gave a him an emotionless stare. Terra opened his mouth to say something then saw the look Roxas gave him and shook his head. He moved out of Roxas's way and the blonde left the office.

* * *

><p>His first class was math. He walked up to the door and looked at the name on the door. It read Mrs. White. He then proceeded to knock on the door. He then walked in to see the teacher telling him to walk in. He did so and looked around the classroom to see all the eyes staring at him. He was used to the members staring down at him in the organization so he didn't mind the attention.<p>

The teacher was a young looking woman with short black hair. She smiled at Roxas. She then turned to the class. "Students, this is Roxas Uotani. He is the newest student at Kingdom Key High so please be nice to him and make him feel at home here at our small school. Roxas, you can sit next to Kairi over there."

Roxas looked around the classroom to see a girl with chest lenght red hair raise her hand. A boy with brunette shaded hair sat infront of her and he had deep blue eyes like the girl. A boy with silver hair sat behind her. Roxas walked over to the empty seat to her right and sat down. He saw that she was wearing a pink tude top that hugged her and showed off her curves. She wore white capris to go with her white flip flops and her silver necklace.

Mrs. White nodded and then turned back to the lesson the board. She proceeded to write down an equation. Roxas took out some paper and a pencil and began to follow along with the lesson. He caught on fast like he always did and finished the equation before the teacher did. He then sat back in his seat and waited for the teacher and everyone else to finish so they could move on with the lesson.

A piece of paper then landed on his desk. He looked around to see that the brunette haired boy was looking back at him and giving him a look that informed him to read it. Roxas sighed and unfolded the piece of paper.

_Hey! I'm Sora. Wanna hang out after class with me, Kairi, and Riku?_

Roxas shook his head but proceeded to write down an answer on the piece of paper saying that he would. He tossed it back to Sora and he caught it. Mrs. White then turned back to the class and Sora put the paper in his pocket before she could see it. She went on with the lesson for thirty more minutes. She then looked up at the clock and saw that there were ten more minutes left of class before the next period so she turned to her class and smiled.

"I will allow you all to have some free time now. Just don't get loud please," Mrs. White then went to her desk and sat down and began to read one of her novels.

Roxas sighed and expected to sit there in silence for ten minutes but was proven wrong. Kairi tapped on his shoulder and he turned to her and she smiled with a wave. He opened his mouth to speak but she spoke first which made him groan in his head out of irritation.

"Hey Roxas," Kairi said. She flipped her hair back before continuing. "Nice to see a new face in Kingdom Key High."

"You already know that I'm Sora," The brunette in front of her said. He smiled a goofy smile and Roxas felt a small smile pull at his lips but he bit the inside of his cheek and stopped it from coming. He was surprised at how contagious Sora's cheerful mood was. "And that brooding, silver haired guy behind Kairi is my best buddy, Riku."

"I am not brooding," Riku said. He looked at Roxas and nodded at him. "Hey. Like Kairi said, nice to meet someone new at Kingdom Key High. Maybe you can make things here less boring."

"Yeah right," Sora said. "This place is a snores fest. Right Kairi?"

Kairi frowned. "Pay no attention to them. I do it all the time and they don't even notice. Anyway, where are you from Roxas?"

Roxas thought for a moment. "Twilight Town."

"Do you miss it?" Sora asked.

Roxas shook his head. "Not really. I just miss my friends that I had to leave behind. They were great but I try to stay in touch with them over email and such."

"Do you have a Facbook?" Sora asked. "We can be friends on there."

"To be honest, I don't get on the computer much. So, no, I don't have an account on there," Roxas answered. He then sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

Riku nodded. "Oh well. Are you going to try out for any sports or join any clubs?"

Roxas thought this over for a minute. Should he or should he not? He then decided to ask Zexion later if this would help him blend in. So, for now, he just shrugged. "I don't know yet. I just really want to settle in first before thinking about joining anything."

"Riku here is the captain of the Fencing Club and apart of the basketball team," Kairi said. "I'm on the girl's volleryball team and Sora is on the boy's soccer team. I guess you can say we're like a really athletic trio or something. We have always been together. We've known each other since...Let me think. Since first grade!"

Sora nodded. "It has been a long time. But, it was fun."

Riku nodded. "You could say that."

"What's that supposed to mean Riku?" Sora asked.

Riku shook his head. He then looked back at Roxas. "Coach Terra says we need more stars on our team. You like basketball?"

"I'm not really big on sports," Roxas lied.

"Let's exchenge phone numbers so we can keep in touch with you. You can text us if you need help to find your way around the school," Kairi said.

So, the group did as Kairi sugguested. The bell then rang and Mrs. White dismissed the class. Everyone stood up so fast and began to rush to get out the door. However, Roxas was taking his time to pack his stuff. He was thinking over what had just happened. Was that how it felt to be a normal teenager? He quickly shook the thought from his head and zipped up his book bag and left the classroom.

He walked down the crowded hallway. He saw some people looking his way but he guessed it was because he was just an unfamiliar face. He looked at his schedule to see his locker number and combination on it. He looked around and saw the locker he had been looking for. He walked up to it and put the combination in. He was surprised when it didn't open. He tried again but it still didn't open.

He looked up when he saw the girl with blonde hair from the front office come walking up. She went to the locker next to his. Once again, she didn't pay him the least bit of attention. He then looked back to his locker and tried to open it again but failed. He groaned in irritation. He then took a deep breath to relax himself.

"Seems like you got the broken locker," Roxas looked to his other side to see a boy with brunette hair wearing a red shirt and faded jeans. He walked to the locker and put the combination in before giving it a slight kick. He then opened it. He turned to Roxas. "I'm Pence. Sorry about your cruddy locker."

"Thanks," Roxas said. Pence nodded then walked away to a brunette haired girl in orange and a dirty blonde haired boy in camoflage. Roxas sighed and turned back to his locker. He set some of his text books in when some of his paper fell from his hand and to the ground.

Before he could grab it, a small hand picked it up and handed it to him. He looked to see the hand connected to the arm of the blonde girl. She was looking right at him now. "Here."

Her voice wasn't cold or happy. It was just plain. Roxas hesitated at her blank mood and face but took the paper from her. "Thanks."

The girl nodded. She then turned back to her locker and she took the camera from around her neck and placed it inside. She then shut the blue door, threw her bag onto her shoulder, and then left. Roxas watch her disappear into the crowd before shutting his own locker and looking at his schedule. According to the piece of paper, he was to go to history next. He nodded, pleased at this subject. He was quite fond to hear about stuff that happened long ago. Especially from Xigbar.

* * *

><p>Roxas walked into the classroom to see Pence sitting in the front with the brunette girl and that boy with dirty blonde hair. He then looked around more to see the blonde haired girl sitting in the back. She was doodling something in her notebook. There was a girl with light brunette hair that curled up on the sides wearing a yellow v-neck shirt with black pants sitting by herself but was texting on her phone. Roxas nodded and went and took a seat in front of the blonde haired girl.<p>

His phoone then vibrated in his pocket and he took it out to see it was a text from his red haired friend, Axel.

**To: Roxas **

**From: Axel**

_Hey! How's school going, sucker? I'm so glad I'm not there._

Roxas rolled his eyes. He then responded back.

**To: Axel **

**From: Roxas**

_Shutup. I'm so bored here._

**To: Roxas **

**From: Axel**

_Found the witch yet?_

**To: Axel **

**From: Roxas**

_Nope. I have no idea who it is. So far, I've met a perky redhead, a guy who's too happy for his own good, a brooder, a scaringly quiet blonde, and a guy who kicked my locker._

**To: Roxas **

**From: Axel**

_Sounds fun._

**To: Axel **

**From: Roxas**

_Whatever. How are things without me?_

**To: Roxas **

**From: Axel**

_Xion misses you. She's quieter than usual. Apparently I'm not good enough for her. G2g. Meeting_

Roxas sighed and put up his phone. He ended the conversation just in time also because the teacher, Mr. Charming, began the class. They began to talk about some war that Roxas had already learned all about from Xigbar. The eye patched man also made it way more interesting than this guy. This teacher talked in a bored tone and acted like he didn't even care about what he was talking about. He looked even more bored than the students. If that was possible.

Roxas looked around the classroom. Pence and the brunette haired girl were taking notes of what Mr. Charming was writing on the board. The dirty blonde haired boy seemed to be trying to get the brunette haired girl's attention but she kept telling him to stop. The girl in the yellow v-neck was still texting on her phone. Roxas then looked behind him carefully and saw the blonde looking out the window using her hand to keep her chin up with her elbow on the desk. Roxas then turned back to the front and slouched in his chair and tried to tune out the teacher.

* * *

><p>The day dragged on slowly with more boring teachers and with Roxas meeting more people. He had currently added Pence, the brunette haired girl, who he learned was Olette, and that diry blonde haired boy, who he learned was named Hayner, to his contact list on his phone. Now, lunch time had finally come around and he had a choice to eat outside or inside the lunchroom. Or he could just not eat. He had seen his options and decided to take an apple and go outside.<p>

He now stood under a tree outside and took a bite out of his ripe, red apple. He stood at the top of a hill and he stared down at the few students who sat on the hill. He had seen Kairi, Riku, and Sora go to the lunch room and Hayner, Pence, and Olette head to the parking lot towards Hayner's truck to eat. He decided to be alone at the moment so he could think things over today and maybe figure out who the witch was.

He examined all the students seated on the hill too. His eyes saw the girl in yellow from earlier and she was sitting with two boys, one with white hair and the other with crazy hair that had a piece sticking up. He then looked some more and saw the blonde haired girl sitting down on a black coat. He watched as she took out her camera from earlier and she began to take pictures of the students walking around or the ones that were eating. She turned from side to side to take pictures. She then turned around and began to take pictures of people behind her.

Roxas was wondering if she got a picture of him. He couldn't tell because she was snapping photos with the camera so fast. When she turned back around to put up her camera, he sighed and thought about going to talk to her, thinking maybe she might know something that might help him. He took the last bite out of his apple before walking over to a trash bin and throwing it away. He then turned to where he saw her but he saw that she was gone from her place.

He looked around but gave up with a shrug. He then felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket again and he took it out quickly. He saw that it was a text from Sora. He sighed and opened it to see what the brunette had to say to him.

**To: Roxas **

**From: Sora**

_Where are you?_

**To: Sora **

**From: Roxas**

_Outside._

He put his phone up to wait for the next message Sora would send him. He looked around again at all the students. When his phone vibrated, he expected to see Sora's name come up but he was suprised to see it was from Xion. He opened it up and read the text she sent him.

**To: Roxas **

**From: Xion**

_Hey, Roxy! :) I miss you and so does Axel. Even Demyx a little._

Roxas slightly smiled. He then replied back.

**To: Xion **

**From: Roxas**

_I miss you guys too but I'm stuck here._

**To: Roxas **

**From: Xion**

_Axel told me about the people you have already met. Are they nice at least?_

**To: Xion **

**From: Roxas**

_They're ok. I think I'll stick with them for a while and see if I can figure anything out._

**To: Roxas **

**From: Xion**

_So no leads on the witch yet? I wish you would hurry up and figure it out so you can come home and we can go back to eating sea salt ice cream! DX_

**To: Xion **

**From: Roxas**

_Don't eat all the ice cream without me! ;)_

**To: Roxas **

**From: Xion**

_Then hurry with your mission or we will, Roxy!_

"Roxas!" The blonde boy glanced over to the side to see Sora, Kairi, and Riku come walking up to him. Sora was waving like crazy. When he finally reached him, he stopped and smiled that goofy smile. "What class do you have next?"

Roxas took out his schedule. He skimmed it real quick before answering. "English."

Sora pouted. "No fair! I only have one class with you and now Kairi gets three with you! How does that happened?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the tree and moped. Riku shook his head while Kairi giggled at him. Riku then patted his shoulder and Sora's good mood instantly came back. "Well, then at least we both have art as our last class later."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah."

"The art teacher is kind of crazy so be prepared," Riku said.

"I'll try to," Roxas said with a nod. He then felt eyes on him and he turned to see the blonde girl taking a picture of him and the trio. She saw him stare at her but she simply turned away and continued to photograph other groups of friends. Roxas sighed and looked back to the group. "I'm going to go ahead and head to my next class."

He turned to leave but was stopped when the girl with light brunette hair wearing yellow stopped him with her two friends behind her. She smiled. "Hi. I'm Slephie. That's Tidus and that's Wakka! Nice to meet you, Roxas!" Tidus and Wakka nodded towards him. Selphie then grabbed Roxas's phone suddenly. After a moment, she handed it back to him. "Okay. We're now on your contacts list and you're about to be in ours. Text us if you need anything." She then walked away with her friends.

Roxas shook his head and continued to walk towards his next class.

* * *

><p>It was finally the end of the day and the blue eyed boy stepped into his final class which was art. He saw he was the first one in there at the moment so he sat down in the back. He saw that teacher was sitting quietly at his seat. He looked at the name plate and saw that his name was Mr. Goofy. He raised an eyebrow but didn't question the name. He then waited silently, seeing that he had five minutes before class officially started.<p>

He looked around and saw some strange sculptures and paintings all around the classroom. He even saw photographs around the room. He saw that different names were taped under all the works with the title on it also. His eyes landed on one of Sora, Kairi, and Riku to see that it was taken by Sora. He shook his head at how blurry it was and the thumb in the corner of the picture.

Footsteps then echoed through the empty classroom and Roxas looked to see it was that blonde photographer again. She sat down in a seat beside him and he watched as she set her bag on the ground beside her then stood back up and walked towards the bulletin board and looked at some flyers that were up. Roxas stood up to walk over to her but stopped when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to see it was from Olette.

**To: Roxas **

**From: Olette**

_Look at the door._

Roxas looked towards the door to see Olette and Sora walking in with Wakka and Tidus behind the two. They waved to him and he nodded towards them. They walked up to him and took their seats around him. Sora sat in front of him while Olette sat on Roxas's other side from the blonde girl. Tidus sat behind her and Wakka sat behind Roxas by Tidus's side.

"So," Sora said. "How was your first day here so far?"

Roxas shrugged. "It was okay."

"Are you going to end up getting a Facebook so we can be friends on there?" Olette asked. She smiled at Roxas with her bright eyes. "That way we can introduce you to other friends online that can help you here."

Roxas shook his head. "No thanks."

Sora shrugged. "Oh well. We can just bug you by texting you nonstop."

The blonde girl finally came back over when Mr. Goofy called for the class to begin. He proceeded to explain about something he called paintball art. He then went on to show a video of how some people created an amazing painting using paintball guns. After the video, he went on about something and eventually began to speak of the famous painting where those dogs are playing poker. He then began to laugh like crazy for a while then stopped and continued on with his lessons about how different artists create stuff different ways.

The bell finally rang and everyone stood up and left. Once again though, Roxas took his time as the new people he met today left in a hurry to get out of the school and get home. He was surprised to see that the blonde girl was doing the same as him. She was making sure to put things in certain order and not mess up the camera she had in her bag. She then pulled out a sketch book and a text book and looked over what she did wrong. She then nodded and began to place things in proper order. She picked up her camera, ready to set it down safely. She finally noticed Roxas's stare.

She turned her bright blue eyes to look at him. "Yes?"

Roxas realized he had been staring and shook his head. "Sorry. I was just looking at your camera," He lied.

"Oh," She mumbled. She then placed her camera into her bag in its proper place. She then looked at him before throwing her bag over her shoulder and heading to leave.

"I'm Roxas," The blonde boy suddenly said to her.

She turned her head to him. "I know."

"May I know your name?" Roxas asked suddenly again. He felt like he was going to slap himself. What was he doing?

The girl looked at him curiously. She then spoke again. "Namine."

"You like photography?" Roxas asked. He put his bookbag on his back and walked up to her and the two walked into the hallway together to see it was empty. Roxas guessed everyone had already left.

Namine nodded. "Yeah. I take pictures for the yearbook and the school's website."

"I see," Roxas said. He then took out his cellphone to see that Axel had been texting him during class. He sighed. He shrugged at the idea that popped into his head suddenly. Why not? "Can I text you sometime?"

Namine shrugged, her face unreadable. "Sure."

The two quickly exchanged numbers. Namine then left Roxas standing there in the hallway. He stared after her until she left the school through the front doors. He then sighed. He had met ten people today and he still had no lead on who the witch was. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He then sighed as he headed for the doors of the school.

* * *

><p>Roxas fell down onto his bed in the house Xemnas had arranged for him to live in by himself. He groaned and rolled over on his side and stared out the window. It had begun to rain earlier. He was going to go train with his weapons in the woods but he didn't feel like doing that now that it was raining. And he had already taken a shower so he wasn't in the mood to get dirty again. He looked at the clock on his bedside to see it was 6:45. He sighed and turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling again.<p>

His cellphone then vibrated and he grabbed it from the table. He picked it up and saw that it was a text from Kairi.

**To: Roxas **

**From: Kairi**

_FWD FWD FWD FWD FWD FWD FWD FWD FWD FWD FWD FWD FWD _

_Party at Seifer's! Open invite! All are invited! Be there are be square! See yall there!_

Roxas raised an eyebrow then groaned. That was the sixth text he had gotten about that party. He even got some from people he didn't even know. He didn't want to go but he figured that he might be able to find the witch at the party or he could find a lead. He nodded at the plan. He sat up from his bed and went to his bathroom to get ready. Once he was, he grabbed an umbrella and walked out on the porch. He locked the door then turned around and was surprised to see Xion.

"Hey Roxas!" Xion greeted. Her deep blue eyes staring into his. Her short black hair framed her face as she smiled at him. "Xemnas sent me to check up on you. Axel wanted to tag along but Saix butted in and went on about how he nor the superior would allow it. Where are you going?"

"To some party," Roxas answered. He shrugged. "I was going to see if I could find a lead on this witch."

"Still no lead?" Xion asked with a pout. Roxas shook his head. The raven haired girl sighed. "Okay then. I have to hurry back. Be careful. From what I hear, high school parties can get crazy sometimes."

Roxas nodded with a sudden smirk. "I will, Xion. There's no need to worry about me. I'm a big boy. I think I can handle myself."

"Don't sass me, Roxy," Xion said with a smirk. She then waved goodbye and opened up one of those dark portals. She then walked through it and vanished.

Roxas then walked off his porch once the portal disappeared and opened up the umbrella over his head. He then remembered something. He had no idea where this Seifer guy lived. He groaned and slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. He then began to text Kairi, asking where this guy lived. Once he had received the proper information, he was finally on his way to this party, hoping that he would finally get a lead on the witch.

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: So, how was that guys? I hope it didn't bore you all to tears. Anyway, please review and tell me how I did. I would love to hear tips on how I could improve and please stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Moro: Before I begin, I would like to thank those of you who have read my story and reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted this story so far. Thank you once again and here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>White Witch<em>

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Two_

Roxas walked down the street as he neared Seifer's house. It had stopped raining so he let down his umbrella. He could tell he was getting close to the party because he heard music blasting down the street. He also saw cars beginning to pile up on the side of the road as he continued to walk down the sidewalk. He soon made it to the house to see people all around. Trash was on the ground while lights were flashing out the house's windows. People looked at him as he walked up the front steps but they didn't bother him.

The crowd of people in the house was packed tight so he had to push his way through. He looked around for someone he knew. He then spotted Selphie and Tidus. He was going to go and speak to them but they started to make out suddenly and Roxas immediately turned the other way. He then decided to look for Sora but he was no where to be found and neither was Kairi or Riku. He then went up the stairs to see if they were on the second floor.

On his way up, he bumped into a blonde boy with a grey hat on. The boy laughed but patted Roxas on the shoulder. "Sorry man. Welcome to the party. I'm Seifer. Have a great time!" He then walked away.

Roxas shook his head, now regretting that he came. He then went up the stairs and looked around. He saw some people were playing video games in one room while people were just hanging around and talking in one another in a different room. He wondered how they got so organized but decided not to worry about it. At the moment, he was in search of someone he knew or the witch. However, he was having no such luck and he decided to give up.

He turned down the hallway and walked into an empty room. He saw that the window was open and that he would be able to sit on the roof. He smiled and went over to it. He needed to be alone with his thoughts for a while. He stuck his head outside and saw Kairi, Sora, and Riku out there. They turned and smiled at him. They invited him over and he climbed out the window and sat down on the other side of Riku.

"We began to think you weren't coming," Sora said with a laugh.

"I walked here," Roxas informed. "I didn't know it would take so long."

"Well," Kairi began. "You're here now and that's all that matters. Are you having fun so far?"

"Actually," Roxas began. "This is my first party."

"No way!" Sora shouted. He shook his head and looked at Riku. "Can you believe that? We have to do something about this Riku. What's the plan?"

"I rather not get involved into your crazy plan," Riku said. As Sora stared at him in disbelief, Riku shrugged the looked off, acting as if he got it everyday. Well, he kind of did since Sora seemed to overreact to everything. He then turned to Roxas. "You didn't go to any parties with your friends back in Twilight Town?"

Roxas thought for a moment. He then shrugged. "Well, some of my friends invited me over to small gatherings at their houses sometimes. I would usually go but then get bored and leave."

"Are you enjoying this party so far though?" Kairi asked. "Seifer's known to throw great parties. He says that if you're not having fun then you must be some zombie that snuck in. He watches way too many horror movies."

Sora nodded. "Remember that horror movie party. He picked all the movies too. I couldn't sleep that night! I kept thinking that someone was going to pop out and-"

"Calm down," Riku mumbled. He put his hands behind his head and laid on his back as he stared up at the sky. Some clouds from the rain earlier were still left but other than that the sky was beautiful. "Don't you guys just love sitting up on the roof and staring at the night sky? It's so relaxing and peaceful. Especially when no one is bothering you. It's just perfection."

"Are you thinking about that girl again?" Kairi asked.

Sora groaned. "Dude, is that why you won't go out with anyone? That was two years ago."

"She's still stuck in my head though," Riku mumbled. He smiled to himself as the image of a girl from his past came and went in his head. He then frowned. "It's getting harder to remember what she looks like."

"Who?" Roxas asked.

Sora shook his head. "He won't tell us. But he's been obsessed with this chick ever since he met her."

The group then fell into silence. The only sounds were their slow breathing and the raging music inside the house. Sora soon assumed the position Riku had chosen. Kairi was sitting between the goofy brunette the silent, silver haired boy. She smiled at her long time friends for a moment before laying on her back and setting her hands on her stomach and stared up at the stars just like her friends were. Thoughts then began to wander into her head as she wondered about how her brother was doing and where he might be. She knew though, that somewhere, he was under the same night or day sky as her. Somewhere.

Roxas watched as the trio laid by each others sides comfortably. He then began to think about him, Axel, and Xion. They did something similar to this. They would head out to the highest point on the roof of the warehouse- or what they called headquarters- and watch the sun set below the horizon while they ate some delicious sea salt ice cream. He smiled at the thought. He then realized he had missed that today and Xion probably missed it to when she came to check up on him. Just the thought of Axel being alone hurt him alittle. After all, Axel was his best friend.

Kairi turned her head to look at Roxas as he stared up at the sky. She smiled at him and reached out and touched his shoulder. He turned to her and she chuckled. "What're you thinking about, Roxas?" Roxas shook his head and looked down at his lap, now feeling strange. Kairi sat up to where she was using her elbows to support her. She gave Roxas a worried look. "Roxas? You okay?"

Riku looked over at him. Sora sat up completely straight and leaned forward to look past Kairi. The brunette was about to ask if Roxas was okay himself but the blonde suddenly got to his feet. The trio watched him stare at his feet and take deep breathes. He then leaned his head back and stared up at the night sky once again, suddenly wishing he could get lost in it. Just to not be here anymore. Just to be anywhere but here.

Kairi's soft voice broke through to Roxas suddenly. "Roxas? What's wrong?"

He turned his blue eyes to her. She had stood up and stepped over Riku and now stood in front of him. Riku had sat up also and stared up at him with concern on his face. Sora was on his feet also. He stood beside Riku though and watched to see what Kairi would do. Roxas took one more deep breath before forming words in his head then stringing them into sentences before speaking them out loud.

"It's nothing," Roxas mumbled. He looked away from Kairi and at his feet. "I'm going to go inside."

Before any of them could protest and question him more, he was already crawling back through the window. Once he was safely inside and had regained his focus, he walked out of the room and into the hallway, crushing plastic cups and chips in the process. He made it to the top of the stairs and walked down them quick. He then looked around at all the people in the living room and saw them all dancing and grinding up on each other at the loud music. He frowned at this, knowing Xemnas would never allow a party in the head quarters. A smile then pulled at his lip at the thought of the Superior finding out about a party there.

Roxas shook the thought from his mind. He needed to stop this joking around and begin to find that witch if he wanted to eat sea salt ice cream with Axel and Xion again. However, his thoughts of the witch vanished when he saw Olette, Hayner, and Pence in a corner in the living room. Hayner was motioning for him to come over. Roxas shrugged and attempted to make his way over to the trio. However, he had to slide by a bunch of people packed together too tightly while they were dancing. He had a bad feeling he was going to have nightmares tonight.

"Having fun?" Hayner asked. "Because I am. Seifer always throws great parties."

Olette nodded. She then turned to Roxas and began to twirl a piece of hair around her indexfinger. "Roxas, you're from Twilight Town, right?" Roxas nodded. "Well, did you have a girlfriend over there? I mean, a lot of girls have been eyeing you all night and during school too."

Roxas shrugged. "I've never had a girlfriend actually. I'm not realy looking for a relationship right now though."

Olette slightly frowned. "Oh. Well, if you are, you have a lot of options."

"Anyway!" Hayner shouted, wanting to change the subject. He turned his eyes to Pence and smirked. "When are you going to ask out that cute brunette over there? I've seen how you've been looking at her."

"Shut up!" Pence said with a laugh as he elbowed Hayner in the side.

Olette laughed. "Don't tease him, Hayner. That's the last thing we need."

"I'm just trying to help him me a ladies' man like me," Hayner said. He then started to laugh, unable to hold it in.

Olette shook her head. "Keep dreaming."

Roxas tilted his head as he continued to watch the three interact. They were like another version of Sora, Kairi, and Riku in a way. Were all normal high schoolers like this? He almost smiled at how close they were. But he remembered that he wasn't here to make friends or smile with a bunch of kids. His mission was to hunt down this memory controlling witch and then bring it back to Xemnas and let him dispose of it properly. That was the plan and he had to stick with it. He didn't even want to think about the consequences Saix might have prepared if he failed this mission.

"What's Namine doing here?" Olette suddenly asked.

Roxas followed her gaze to see the petite blonde slip in through the front door. Like usual, she had her camera around her neck and in between her hands. She looked around at all the people, her face was still unreadable. That's what kept Roxas always staring at her, waiting to see if she would ever show any bits of emotion. But she just stayed silent and slipped past everyone and they acted as if she wasn't even there. She then walked up the stairs and Roxas saw it. A small smile on her face. She raised her camera to her eye and was prepared to take a picture of the whole party. Seifer then came up behind her and grabbed the camera.

"Hey!" Namine shouted. She turned to face the blonde boy.

He smirked at her and then looked at her camera. He examined it closely before dropping it on the ground and letting it roll down the stairs where a crowd of people trampled it. Seifer chuckled. "Oops."

Namine stared in shock at her destroyed camera. Her eyes then became fierce when she turned to Seifer and glared a him. "Butterfingers. That's why you didn't make the football team on the first try." While some people who had overheard her and began to say that Seifer got 'burned', Namine turned away from him began to head down the stairs to get her destroyed camera.

"Stop right there!" Seifer shouted, now angry. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her from going down stairs. He pulled her back up and pinned her against the railing and began to glare at her while she glared back. "Listen photo freak! No one insults me and makes me look like an idiot. Especially in my own house!"

Namine rolled her eyes. "Let me go. Now."

Seifer's glare then became colder. He then smirked. "Okay. I'll let you go."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi came to the top of the stairs just in time to see him grab both her shoulders then push her. Namine shouted out as she fell backwards and over the railing. She then shut her eyes and waited for the end to come. Time then began to move in slow motion. Everyone watched in shock, no one moved and no one spoke. Roxas then jumped into action. He pushed Hayner out of his way and slid through a tight packed crowd. He then pushed people away so he could have a clear area around him. He held out his arms and Namine landed perfectly in them. Time then began to go normal speed again. The dj stopped the music and all eyes were on the two blondes.

Seifer leaned over the railing and stared down at them. Roxas then looked up at him and glared a core shaking glare. Seifer flinched and backed up. Namine finally opened her bright blue eyes. She then looked up at Roxas's face, surprised to see it was him. She watched as he glared at Seifer for a few moments before she touched his neck to get his attention. He looked down at her.

"Roxas," Sora said as he and his two friends walked into the living room. "That was..."

Roxas set Namine down. He then grabbed her wrist, looked down, and then walked through the parting crowd towards the door. He could hear Seifer shouting after him but he ignored him and just continued to walk out the door. He walked across the porch, almost knocking down Wakka in the process, down the front steps, and down the bricked walkway. Once he was on the concrete sidewalk, he kept walking until he was a few houses away. He finally stopped and released Namine's wrist but he didn't look at her.

He took a few deep breathes. Finally, he turned around to look at her to see she was sitting on the curb with her head down, her bangs hiding her face. Roxas sighed and walked over to her and sat down next to her. After a few minutes of silence, she turned her head to look at him. He looked at her and saw her face had become blank once again. He frowned at this. He then set a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me walk you home," Roxas offered.

Namine raised an eyebrow. She then nodded. "Thank you but you don't have to ruin your reputation anymore than you already have by being around me."

Roxas shook his head. "I don't care about reputations. Let me walk you home. I insist."

Namine sighed and stood up. "Fine."

Roxas stood up and then the two began to walk down the street. At first, they were silent. They could still hear the music from Seifer's party blasting far behind them but it was beginning to fade away as they got further away. Roxas kicked a rock and began to feel the silence get scaringly awkward. He then shook his head. What was he doing? He was supposed to be at the party searching for the witch but now he was walking some girl home. What the heck? How did that happen?

"What did you mean by ruin my reputation if I hang out with you?" Roxas suddenly asked.

Namine looked at him. She then sighed. "Apparently, I'm known as the photo freak. I have been marked as a social outcast. Its always been that way though since the end of first grade when Kairi abandoned me. We got into a big fight and the next thing I knew, she was acting like we were never friends. It was like her memory was erased."

Roxas's eyes widened but he stayed silent. Memories! Could this help him in his search for the witch? He then spoke, trying to act normal again. "That's weird. I'm sorry for that though. It must suck to always be alone."

Namine then sighed. "It's no big deal. I actually enjoy being alone when I'm not being teased."

Roxas looked at her, surprised. He wouldn't have been able to survive in the organization without Axel by his side at the beginning when he first started. When Xion came along, he and Axel were there to help her get used to things. But Namine had been alone and without a friend for so long, Roxas felt it pull on his heart slightly. He didn't know what to say to her now.

Namine shook her head and glanced over at Roxas. "Do you think I'm weird?"

His blue eyes looked over to her. "No."

"Thanks, I guess," Namine said with a slight smile.

Roxas nodded. "You're welcome. Sorry about your camera by the way."

"It's okay," Namine replied. "I have more at home."

"Your parents buy them all for you?" Roxas asked. He ran a hand through his hair and watched as she walked beside him in perfect step.

Namine shook her head. "No. My dad lives far away and I don't get to see him but once a year. My mom is always out somewhere. She just left a week ago on a year long business trip. What about your parents?"

Roxas shook his head. "I live by myself."

Namine nodded and didn't push for more information. She then stopped in front of a white two story house. Plants lined the walkway and there was a swing on the porch. She turned to Roxas. "This is it."

Roxas looked up at the house. He then turned to her. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

Namine began to walk down the walkway towards her porch. She then stopped halfway and looked at him. "You ever going to text me like you said you were?"

Roxas sighed and slightly smiled, figuring if she would smile at him why not smile back. "I will. I promise."

Namine shook her head, a small smile on her face. She then looked at him. "See ya."

The petite blonde then turned away and walked up the front steps and onto the porch. Once she made it to her door, she unlocked it and opened it up. Before she went inside, she turned to him and smiled. Then she was gone. Roxas stared at the door for a minute, thinking over what they had spoken about so far. He then sighed with the smile still on his face and began to walk home, in need of a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>"Roxas."<p>

The blonde boy looked up once he had reached the front steps of his porch and he saw Axel and Xion standing before him. They both smiled at him and he returned it. He walked up to them and then to the door. He unlocked it and they all walked inside. Axel was holding a box under one arm and he went right into the kitchen with it. Roxas and Xion followed close behind him. He set the brown box on the table and opened it up. The blue eyed duo looked inside and smiled.

"Sea salt ice cream!" Roxas and Xion shouted in unision.

"Yep!" Axel said as he took out a bar and unwrapped it for himself. "Xion told me you wanted some so here you go my little friend."

Roxas smirked as he took out his own bar and unwrapped it. He then took a bite out of it and smiled at its familiar taste. "Thanks Axel. I really needed this."

"No problem," Axel replied. He took a seat at the table and leaned back in it as he greedily began to eat his own ice cream.

Xion had gotten her own bar and was sitting in her own seat when she remembered something. "Oh yeah. How was that party, Roxas?"

Roxas sighed. "It was okay. I sat on the roof with some guys then I talked to some other guys downstairs. Next thing I know I'm saving a girl's life and ended up walking her home. Then I came here and I found you guys standing on my porch."

"You walked some girl home?" Axel asked, curiousity in his voice.

Xion frowned. "It doesn't mean anything, Axel."

Roxas sighed and turned to Axel. "Yep."

"Was she hot?" Axel asked.

"Axel!" Xion screamed at him. "Quit being so perverted!"

"I'm just asking if she was hot!" Axel shouted back. He then turned back to Roxas. "Did you kiss her?"

"Like I said," Roxas began in a stern voice. He set down the stick from his ice cream, now that he was finished. "I just walked her home. Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about your own love life? How are things with Larxene?"

Axel looked away. "Let's talk about something else."

Xion giggled. "Come on. Tell us."

"No," Axel replied, now irritation soaking his voice.

"See," Roxas said. "Don't you hate being questioned?"

"Whatever," Axel huffed.

Roxas watched as Xion giggled at Axel's childish attitude. His phone then vibrated in his pocket and he took it out. He saw that it was a text from Sora.

**To: Roxas **

**From: Sora**

**Dude! What happened? Are you okay?**

Roxas rolled his eyes and decided not to reply. He was about to put his phone up when he got another text. He groaned but stopped when he saw it was from Namine. Axel looked over at the phone and smirked.

"Who's Namine?" Axel asked suspiciously.

"Shut up," Roxas mumbled as he read the text.

**To: Roxas **

**From: Namine**

**Thanks for walking me home.**

Roxas slightly smiled. Xion looked over at the text and frowned. She then grabbed his phone, much to Roxas's displeasure. She quickly turned the phone off then tossed it back to him. She nodded, pleased with her actions.

"No phones during our time," Xion said.

Axel laughed. "Someone sounds jealous!"

Xion threw Axel a death glare and he fell silent. The glare then melted away into a sweet smile as she turned back to Roxas. "So, I'm guessing you must have picked up on the witch's trail at the party. I mean, that's why you're back so early, right? To call Xemnas and tell him that you've got a lead and should be back soon."

Roxas shook his head. "Sorry but the witch is still in hiding. But I did hear something interesting from Namine."

"And that is?" Axel asked.

"She told me that she used to be friends with this girl named Kairi. They then got into a big fight and the next thing she knew, Kairi was acting like they were never friends," Roxas informed the two. They were both listening closely, ready to hear something that might give the witch away. "She then said it was like Kairi got her memories of them being together erased. I don't know what you guys think but I think that might mean something."

Xion nodded, a happy smile on her face. "It definitely sounds like a small dent in this case to me."

"But it doesn't single anyone out," Axel said with a shake of his head as he set down his stick from his ice cream, now finished. "Xemnas said that the witch lived in this town somewhere and was in their third year of high school. All that story that this Namine girl told you tells us is that the witch has been around her."

"It might be Kairi," Xion said. "She might have been so upset about the fight that she wished that she could just foget about Namine and that happened."

"That does sound like the acts of a young witch who can't control her or his powers," Axel said. He then sighed. "But we can't be sure. Unless..."

"Unless?" Roxas asked with a raised eyebrow.

Axel smirked. "Who wants to go spy?"

"Sounds fun!" Xion said.

"Sure. Why not?" Roxas said.

Axel nodded. "I'll stay here while you go. I would like to go but they'll be able to spot my hair a mile away and I'm easer to point out to the police than you guys."

"Okay then," Roxas said with a nod.

* * *

><p>Roxas and Xion stood on top of Kairi's roof and were hidden by a low tree branch. They saw the red head being walked home by Sora down the sidewalk so they just had to wait for her to reach her house. They had followed the two home to see if anything would happen but nothing did. All they saw were them talking and that Riku left them to go to his own house a while back. Now they just had to wait for Sora to leave and then they could possibly stumble across something. They hoped they would at least.<p>

"Thanks for walking me home, Sora," Kairi said as she walked up her front steps with Sora in step with her. She smiled at him once they had reached the door. "It's very kind of you."

Sora turned to her and smiled that goofy smile he always smiled at her. "You're one of my best friends, Kai! Why wouldn't I walk you home? Anything for you."

"Best friend," Kairi said, the words bittersweet on her lips. She then turned her head away before turning back to him and her smile was weaker than before. "Right."

Sora gave her a confused look. "Is something wrong?"

Kairi shook her head with a forced laugh. "No. I'm fine. Don't worry but me."

"Kairi," Sora began. He tilted her chin up to where she was looking right into his eyes. She stared at him, in shock. He gave her a serious look. "Don't say that. I'll always worry about you. Don't tell me not to do something against my instincts."

Kairi smiled at Sora. "Thank you so much Sora. Good night."

Sora then smiled again. "Night, Kairi!"

Kairi then unlocked her door and walked inside. She gave him one last smile before shutting the door. Sora smiled with a nod. He then turned and walked down the front steps then across the red head's front lawn. He then made a turn and he was on his way down the sidewalk and away from Kairi's house.

Xion smiled. "He's so sweet to her."

Roxas nodded but stayed silent. He looked at Xion to see her watching Sora's retreating form. Roxas cleared his throat and Xion refocused and looked back at the house. They slid down the side of the roof and to the side of the house and they both grabbed onto the edge of an open window. Xion quickly climbed in. Roxas was about to do so when he realized something. This house looked very familiar. He looked around at the other houses. He then looked behind him and saw it was Namine's house. He could see her in her room, sitting on her bed, sketching something on a piece of paper. She then looked up and walked over to her computer and now had her back to him.

"Roxas," Xion whispered and stuck her head out the window. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in. "What's wrong with you tonight?"

Roxas shook his head. "Nothing. Let's just begin to look around. Where is she now?"

Xion went over to the door to the small room and looked out into the hall. She then walked out into the hall and looked over the railing. She instantly backed up and walked over to Roxas. "She's down stairs. I saw her head to the room under us."

"Okay," Roxas replied with a nod. He then looked around the room to see it was Kairi's bedroom. "This would be a good place to start looking."

Xion nodded and the two began to look around the room. Xion went to the closet and pushed some clothes to the side. She took a closer look to see it was a walk in closet. She gasped and walked in and began to look around at all the clothes and the shoes on the ground. While she was in total amazement at how many pairs of shoes a high school girl had, Roxas was going through a stack of papers by her computer. He saw most of the stuff was unfinished homework. He sighed when that was all he found.

He then sat down in front of her computer. His blue eyes looked over the screen and saw that Kairi had already logged into the computer so that part was done. He smirked and began to go through her files and then went to her email account and saw that she talked mostly to Sora, Olette, Selphie, and Riku. He shook his head and began to search more of her files. He then came across a diary that Kairi had on her computer. He raised and eyebrow and looked at the archive.

He then spotted an entry titled A Forgotten Face. He smirked at this and went to click on it when they heard Kairi from downstairs. "Is someone up there?" Roxas gasped and turned to see Xion come out of the closet. They gave each other a worried look when they heard Kairi's footsteps up the stairs. "Mom? Is that you in my room?"

Xion ran and hid under Kairi's bed while Roxas looked around desperately for a place to hide. He then saw the window and jumped out of it and grabbed the window's edge once again. He listened as Kairi came into her room. He heard her walk around and mumble to herself about hearing people walking around. Her foot steps then vanished as he listen to her leave and head back down stairs. Roxas sighed in relief. He then pulled himself back up and looked into the room. He nodded to Xion as she came out from under the bed. He then dropped down from the window and to the ground. Xion jumped out the window and landed next to him.

"Find anything?" Xion asked.

Roxas nodded. "I was close to when she came up stairs."

Xion sighed. "Let's go back up there and check it out. Then we can spy on that red head and see if she is the witch."

"Nah," Roxas said suddenly. "I'm tired. I need to get some sleep."

"Okay," Xion said. "Let's head back."

* * *

><p>"So," Axel began. "You found an entry in her diary titled A Forgotten Face? That definitely sounds like it has something to do with the witch. And with that story you heard from that girl."<p>

Roxas nodded as he leaned against the kitchen's doorframe. "Exactly. I'll go back and check it out tomorrow during lunch."

Xion nodded with a smile. She then looked at the time on her phone and gasped. "Axel! We have to get back to headquarters for that meeting."

Axel sighed. "Fine."

Axel raised his hand and a portal appeared beside him. He and Xion then walked through the portal and disappeared. Roxas sighed and opened the box of sea salt ice cream to put the bars up in the freezer but saw that Axel had already done it. Roxas smiled. He then took out his phone to text a thanks to his red haired. He was surprised when he got a text from Kairi suddenly.

**To: Roxas **

**From: Kairi**

**Just texting to check on you. I hope you're okay. Be prepared for tomorrow though because Seifer is going to come after ya! DX**

**To: Kairi **

**From: Roxas**

**I'm fine. Thanks for checkiing up on me. I think I can handle Seifer.**

**To: Roxas **

**From: Kairi**

**Okay then. But remember, if you ever need anything, you can come to me for advice.**

Roxas stared at the phone. He then nodded and texted back.

**To: Kairi **

**From: Roxas**

**Thanks.**

Roxas was about to put up his phone when he got another text message but this time, it was from Namine.

**To: Roxas **

**From: Namine**

**Check out the school's website and go to pictures.**

Roxas raised an eyebrow. But he sighed and went over to his computer. He turned it on and waited for it to load the internet. He then typed up the school's web address. He then went to the picture section and began to scroll through some of them. He then found a picture of him standing by the tree with his apple from earlier today. He couldn't help but smile at this for some reason. However, he quickly shook his head a few times. He then grabbed his phone and texted Namine back.

**To: Namine **

**From: Roxas**

**You take great pics.**

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: There's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you like it and tell me any tips you think that could help me.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Moro: Thank you guys for all the support so far with this story! I'm glad you all like it. Now here is the next chapter of the story. Wow, posting another chapter the day after the second. I'm on a roll with this story! Anyway, thank you again and please enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><em>White Witch<em>

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Three_

When Roxas walked into school that next day, he could feel eyes staring at him. He simply shrugged the looks he was getting off and walked to his locker. He opened it up and began to get out what he needed for the day. He then felt someone's presence beside him and he turned to see Namine at her locker. He quickly looked back to his own locker and away from the silent blonde. She was quick and was gone in no time.

Once Roxas was done, he shut his locker and slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to the crowd. He was surprised to see some peple immediately turn when he looked at them. Were they watching him? He shook the thought out of his head and headed to Mrs. White's math class. He wasn't far away. It did take him five minutes to get there though because of the tightly packed crowd.

When he stepped through the door, he saw he was the first in there. He shrugged, kind of pleased about this, and sat down at his desk. He took out what he needed and set it on his desk. He then looked up to see Kairi, Riku, and Sora come walking in. They gave him a strange look but then smiled and walked over to their seats and they began to speak to him.

"Hey Roxas," Sora greeted.

"Hey," The blonde replied with a nod.

"I can't take it anymore!" Sora shouted. He then looked at Roxas seriously while Kairi and Riku sighed, hoping that this wouldn't happen. But now that it did, they had no control over the brunette. "How did you do that last night? What happened after you left? Are you an alien?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Sora, shut up."

"Yeah, Sora," Kairi said. "It's only his second day. Besides, we should all be saying how great he is because he saved Namine's life."

"I'm not an alien," Roxas simply said.

"Told you," Riku mumbled.

Sora sighed. "Sorry man. But that was just insane what you did yesterday. I know you saved her life and you don't want to talk about it but that was just amazing."

"I guess so," Roxas mumbled.

Before Sora could say something, the bell rang and people began to pile into the room. Mrs. White stood up and class officially began. Throughout class, Roxas caught stares from everyone. However, he simply ignored them all and paid attention to the lesson that the black haired teacher was teaching. He even was getting some texts during class. He eventually just turned it off out of complete annoyance.

A piece of paper suddenly landed on his desk and he rolled his eyes when he saw it was from Sora. He opened it up and read it.

_Dude, sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm sorry._

Roxas sighed. He then wrote back a reply.

_It's okay I guess. It was pretty strange, wasn't it?_

He tossed the note back and Sora read it. He then put the note up with a smile. After fifteen more minutes of Mrs. White's lesson, she let them have free time again. That's when Sora turned around and smiled at Roxas. Kairi did the same while Riku crossed his arms and slumped in his seat. It was obvious he was very protective of his two friends. Roxas's little stunt probably freaked him out a bit.

"Now that we're over what happened last night," Kairi said. "Do you want to come with us to a haunted house tonight?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Haunted house?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah! We've heard that its been there before the town was built. When they tried to tear it down, so many accidents happened that they stopped. You want to come along? We're going to get down to the bottom of this mess and discover if there really are ghosts there."

"I also plan to invite Olette, Hayner, and Pence," Kairi said. She then thought again. "How about I invite Namine?"

"You're friends with Namine?" Roxas asked.

"Everyon picks on her," Riku said.

"It's really mean," Sora added.

Kairi nodded. "We would have invited her to hang out with us a long time ago but she's so quiet and always by herself that we're afraid she might turn us away. It's impossible to tell what she's thinking or feeling. But she's my next door neighbor and I would like to be her friend."

Roxas nodded. Having Namine and Kairi around each other might give him a lead onto the witch. "I see. I think it would be a good idea to invite Namine."

"It's settled then!" Kairi said with with a smile. "We're all going to investigate that haunted house!"

When the bell finally rang again, Roxas was the first to stand up and leave the room. He was actually the first in the hall. He had already gotten his stuff for history so he didn't need to go to his locker. He walked straight to the history classroom door and saw that the classroom was emptying out. He waited on one side of the door while the students left. Once they were gone, he saw Namine waiting on the other side of the door. She walked into the classroom, not glancing at him. Roxas walked in behind her.

* * *

><p>When lunch time came around, Roxas was officially on a mission. He first had to get a pass from the front officer. He walked into the office to see Aqua talking to a black haired man. He was leaning across the desk and seemed to be flirting with her. Roxas raised an eyebrow when he realized that the blacck haired man was his chemistry teacher, Vanitas.<p>

Aqua blushed slightly at something he said. She then turned to the door when she spotted Roxas and smiled with the blush getting darker, a little embarassed witht he fact that she was caught flirting. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'd like a pass to leave campus," Roxas said.

"Okay. Just sign out on this piece of paper and when you get back sign back in," Aqua said with a guesture towards the piece of paper she was talking about. As Roxas signed his name and what time it was on the paper, Aqua took out a pass and handed it to him. "Please hurry back."

Roxas nodded as he took the pass. He then left the two to their flirting session. When he stepped out of the office, he saw Seifer come walking by with two of his friends. He spotted Roxas and glared at him. Roxas simply rolled his eyes and walked towards the exit doors of the school.

* * *

><p>Once he had successfully opened up Kairi's bedroom window, Roxas slid inside and walked over to her computer. He saw that Kairi was still logged into her computer. He shook his head then looked at the screen. She was in the middle of entering a diary entry. He decided to read it.<p>

_Once again it's me! I just went to an awesome party! You won't believe what happened? I was coming downstairs when I saw Seifer push that girl Namine over the railing of the stairs. Then the new kid named Roxas came out of no where and caught her! It was amazing! He then left with her. I think I might ask him about it tomorrow._

Roxas raised an eyebrow. He then went to the diary archives. He searched for the one he saw yesterday and clicked on.

He then began to read it.

_Hey diary! It's me again. Who else could it be though, right? Anyway, it's so early in the morning right now that neither of my parents are up. But I had to tell you about the strange dream I had._

_At the beginning, I was six years old again. I was sitting at a small table. When I think about it now, I remember it being an old table I had when I was little that I used to have tea parties at with my stuff animals and dolls. Anyway, I was sitting at the table with some stuff animals around me. I then looked up at a girl sitting across from me. I could see her outline and her face was a blur._

_However, I was talking to her like nothing was wrong. We were giggling and laughing like we had been friends forever. It was like I was having a strange flash back of my childhood. My dream then showed me different scenes that I don't remember from when I was little and that girl's outline was still there. Could she be a forgotten friend that moved away or something? Or was my subconscious just making up those images for me because I've never had a friend when I was little that was a girl?_

_Why would my subconscious do that though? I've always had Sora and Riku. I even got them to play tea party with me every now and again. Oh well. It was just a dream, right?_

_Well, until next time diary! :)_

Roxas finished reading the entry and sighed. He leaned back in the chair and began to think for a moment. Was Kairi the witch? And if she was, was she using her powers subconsciously to gain back those memories she might have accidently erased? Roxas shook his head and stood up. He went to the window and jumped out of it and landed perfectly on the ground. He looked at his watch and saw he had enough time to get back to school in time for english class and to call Zexion and tell him about what he had found out.

* * *

><p>After returning the pass to Aqua in the front office, the blue eyed boy went to the football field. He saw that he was the only one there too. He smirked at this. Now he could call Zexion without worrying about being over heard by some nosy high schoolers. He took out his cellphone and searched the contacts list. When he reached the illusion artist's number, he hit SEND and placed the phone up to his ear and waited.<p>

"Hello?" A voice said in a bored tone on the other end.

"Zexion," Roxas began. "I found out some information on the witch and I think I have a lead on who it is. But a quick question, can the witch control its own memories while sleeping like using dreams?"

There was a pause. Zexion then spoke. "I'm not exactly sure because we've never encountered a creature with these kind of powers. But if the witch doesn't know of its abilities then I believe it could have accidently erased its memories once and could be attempting to retrieve them back through its dreams. It sounds like a likely situation of a young witch."

"I see," Roxas said.

"But," Zexion began. "It could be the witch trying to give memories back to someone that they erased once. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," Roxas said with a nod. "I'm going to keep a close eye on this suspect for a while. I'll call you if I need to ask you about anything else."

"Okay. Bye," Zexion said and hung up.

Roxas put up his phone and sighed. He then looked at the football field and saw that the team had already begun to practice. He looked at them all and spotted Seifer. He was obviously not apart of the main team. Roxas smirked with a shake of his head. He then looked around on the bleachers and was surprised to see Namine standing up and taking pictures of the team.

The blonde boy watched as she raised her camera to her eyes and began to take pictures of the team. Some guys noticed her and began to pose and flex. She shook her head and took pictures of the guys who were taking the practice seriously. She then sat on the bleachers and began to put new film into the camera. Roxas took this chance to walk down to her. Maybe she had some more information on the witch. He almost smiled at the thought of getting the heck out of this school.

Once he had made it down to where she was, he sat down beside her and she turned and looked at him. She then went back to replacing the film in her camera. Roxas then sat quietly for a moment. When she stood back up to take more pictures of the team, he stood up also and tried to talk to her.

"So, did Kairi invite you to the haunted house thing?" Roxas asked.

Namine nodded. "Yeah. I decided I could take some pictures of the house."

Roxas sighed. "Do you always take pictures of where you go?"

Namine turned to him. She raised her camera and snapped a picture of him. She slightly smiled. "I like to keep memories of things. You know, for safe keeping."

Roxas smiled a bit at her as she turned back to the team and continued to take pictures of them. "You taking pictures of the team's practice for the yearbook and website?"

"Yep," Namine answered.

"Has Seifer given you a hard time today?" Roxas asked.

"He tried to but I ignored him," Namine said. She turned to him. "You?"

"No," Roxas said. "He threw me a glare in the hallway but that's it."

Namine took out her phone and looked at the time. She then nodded and began to put up her stuff. "I have to get heading back to my class before the bell. I like to avoid hallway traffic. See you later."

Roxas nodded as Namine threw her bag over her shoulder and left. "See you." He sighed and sat down on the bleacher's seat again. He watched the team practice for a moment. He then realized something was missing. Where was Seifer?

"Hey!" Seifer's voice boomed behind him. Roxas turned and saw him glaring at him. "You and photo freak made a fool out of me at my party last night! I want to get even!"

"You made a fool of yourself," Roxas said. He then stood up and left the football field before Seifer could get a chance to start anything.

* * *

><p>Roxas was on his way to his english class when he got a text. He took it out and saw it was from Axel.<p>

**To: Roxas **

**From: Axel**

**Hey! Xemnas has called a meeting so it's time to blow off school! Now! And hurry!**

Roxas raised an eyebrow. He put up his phone and looked around at everyone in the hallway. He nodded and walked through the crowd and tried to find his way to the front office. He had to push past a lot of people and avoid dropping his stuff. When the bell rang, people began to scatter and this made it easier for him to travel through the hallways. When the halls were completely empty, he was able to travel without a worry. Until he heard something behind him. He stopped. That sound was too familiar.

He swung around, wielding both of his Synch Blades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion and came face to face with five shadows and a mega-shadow behind them all like some ring leader. Roxas glared at them but inside his head he was wondering why these creatures were here. They were only around when they were after someone's heart. But they only came after hearts of people who had abilities like people in the organization. Were they after his heart and the witch's? Or were they just after his? He then stopped and lowered his weapons.

"You can lead me to the witch," Roxas said with a smirk. He took out his phone and texted Axel that he was going to have to skip the meeting because he had to deal with some heartless who could lead him to the witch. Once he put his phone up, he turned back to the heartless and let his weapons disappear in a flash of light. "Lead me to the witch and I'll see about getting you a heart."

The shadows seemed pleased about this deal. They then slinked off in search of the unnatural heart they smelt earlier. Roxas smirked. He then got a text from Axel.

**To: Roxas **

**From: Axel**

**Xemnas said you're excused for now.**

Roxas nodded. He then ran after the shadows in search of the witch.

* * *

><p>He had spent a whole hour following the shadows and all they had been doing was just stalking about in the hallways and in empty janitor closets. Roxas was beginning to get irritated and really considering just destroying them on the spot. However, his thoughts and search were interrupted when the bell ringing and people beginning to come out of their classes. Roxas looked for the shadows and saw them disappear behind a corner. He ran after them and had them corner in a dead end hallway. He was prepared to take out his Synch Blades when they became globs on the ground and went past him and into the student filled hallway. That's when he could hear the screams from the students being attacked.<p>

Roxas ran into the hallway and saw that they had surrounded Kairi. He then stopped. Did this mean Kairi was indeed the witch? He stepped forward to watch from behind a stream of running and screaming students when all of a sudden, a flash of light caught his eye on the other side of the room.

"I got you Kairi!" Sora's voice called out. The brunette landed in front of the red head. He had a keyblade in his hand. Roxas gasped. That was like his regular one when he wasn't using Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Sora swung the keyblade at the heartless and got rid of the five in seconds. He smirked. "Alright!"

"Sora! Look out for the big one behind you two!" Riku shouted. He was right because the mega-shadow was right behind Kairi and Sora.

The red head and the brunette turned around and gasped. A light then began to glow in both Riku and Kairi's hands and they each had their own version of the keyblade. The trio then all launched into action and slashed the heartless. It then disappeared into the darkness. The trio smiled at each other.

Roxas backed up. "What the heck? This is impossible. It can't be."

"Roxas!" Kairi shouted as she spotted the blonde. She walked up to him as her weapon and her friends' weapons vanished. "Are you okay?"

Roxas was still in shock. Sora then came up with Riku at his side. "In shock I see."

"Those were heartless," Riku said. "And those weapons we had were keyblades. We've been able to have those weapons ever since the summer before freshmen year. That's when we discovered about these creatures called heartles."

"We've made it our job to get rid of them," Kairi said with a laugh. "We'll keep you safe, Roxas. There's no need to be scared. We'll keep the heartless away."

_So they weren't after the witch? They were after these three,_ Roxas thought. He then looked at the three. He then looked around and saw that he was the only one in the hallway with them. So, he must have been the only person to see their little act of heroism. He sighed and nodded. No regular high school student needed to know about this.

He then groaned in his head. He had missed a meeting for nothing pretty much. Great. Now he had to explain to Xemnas that his plan to find the witch failed and that there were three high schoolers who had similiar abilities to his and Xion's. He then stopped. This will definitely be something Xemnas won't be pleased to hear. He shook his head and looked at the trio as they talked about what had just happened. Would Xemnas have Axel hunt them down and get rid of them? And would Roxas care? Roxas shook his head again. Of course he wouldn't.

"We still on for the haunted house tonight, right?" Sora asked.

Roxas was pulled form his thoughts and looked at the brunette. He nodded. "Yeah."

"Great!" Kairi said.

* * *

><p>When art class came around, Roxas sat down next to Namine again. When the rest of the class came in, Mr. Goofy began the class. He continued on his lecture about using different ways to make art. He once again used paintball guns as an example. He then explained how photographs were also art and not just something you post on the internet for the whole world to see. He then ended class early and let them have freetime because he had to go and help the gym teacher, Terra, fix the fax machine again.<p>

Olette sighed and turned to Roxas. "Hayner and Pence can't come to the haunted house because they already made plans to go bowling with Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. But I'll be there."

Roxas nodded. "Okay. Too bad that they couldn't come."

"Yeah," Olette said as she watched Roxas.

Sora grumbled to himself. He then looked at Olette. "You're not going to miss Hayner?"

"He has Pence to keep him company and I have Roxas," Olette said with a smile towards the blonde boy.

Roxas nodded. He then threw a glance to Namine to see that she was hiding her face with her bangs while she was busy cleaning her camera with a cloth. He decided to make conversation. "So, you still planning to take pictures at the haunted house?"

Namine turned to Roxas and she nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to bring a camera with a good flash."

"That sounds like it'll work perfectly," Roxas said.

"It should," Namine replied and turned her attention back to cleaning her camera.

"So," Olette said as she leaned past Roxas to look at Namine. "You going to post the pictures on your Facebook?"

"I don't have an account on Facebook," Namine answered.

Olette frowned. "I see. Well, what does your boyfriend think about you going to a haunted house?"

Namine looked at Olette with a confused look. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh yeah," Olette said.

"Yeah," Namine said.

Olette sighed then looked at Roxas. "So, Roxas, you still haven't asked out a girl yet?"

"No," Roxas said. "I'm not looking for a relationship. Besides, I don't know when I might move again."

"You move around a lot?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Roxas said. "I might stay here for only a month."

"What?" Sora gasped. "But we've just met! That sucks!"

Roxas nodded not really caring now. "It does."

"You will call, right?" Namine's soft voice said on his other side.

Roxas turned to her to see her bangs hiding her face again as she continued to clean her camera's lense. He nodded to her, regretting it already. "I will."

The bell suddenly rang and everyone was off. Except for Roxas and Namine. They were both taking their time again. This time though, Roxas knew her name. He put up his stuff and walked out the room. He was only in the hallway for a few moments before he heard Namine behind him. He threw a glance behind him to see her not really paying attention where she was going because she was trying to fit a text book in her bag. He turned around to help her. He then heard Axel's voice in his head.

_Don't get close to anyone on a mission. And don't get comfortable. Try to be as antisocial as possible unless it helps the mission. Got it memorized?_

Roxas then turned back around and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He then continued his way down the hallway and towards the exit doors of the school, ignoring the people around him. Until he heard a familiar voice. He turned around to see Seifer not far behind him but he didn't know he was there. Roxas ignored him and continued to walk.

* * *

><p>Roxas had walked up to his porch when he got a text from Kairi.<p>

**To: Roxas **

**From: Kairi**

**Olette pulled out. So it's going to be just me, you, Sora, Riku, and Namine! :)**

Roxas nodded and unlocked his front door and walked inside. He then saw a black figure standing in front of the stair case. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust but he finally realized who it was. He turned on the lights to see Luxord.

"Roxas," Luxord began. "How is your mission going?"

"Good," Roxas said. He then sighed. "Okay. What are you really here for?"

"I've come to tell you that Xemnas was informed about the heartless at Kingdom Key Academy," Luxord explained. "What happened?"

"There are three other people who hold the power of the keyblade like me," Roxas answered.

Luxord nodded. "There is no telling how Xemnas will react to this. I should get heading back now though." He turned to leave but stopped and looked back at Roxas. "And son."

"Yeah, Dad?" Roxas asked.

"Remember to not fall for any girl or make a best friend on a mission. Like I did with your mother," Luxord said, a hurt look flashing across his eyes then disappearing. "You know it's not allowed and it can never be."

"I know," Roxas said. "I'm not going to make that mistake."

Luxord nodded then raised his hand and the black portal appeared before him. He then walked in and he disappeared right before the portal did. Roxas nodded and went into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and grabbed himself a bar of sea salt ice cream. He unwrapped it then began to devour it. He smiled and sat down at his table and began to think of a plan for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: Here was chapter three. I hope this one was as good as the other two. Please review with any tips or of maybe who you want to see more of or how I can improve or smomething like that! Thank you for reading.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Moro: Once again, thank you all for the support and I am very proud to say here is chapter four!**

* * *

><p><em>The White Witch<em>

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Four_

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Roxas stood up when he heard the double knock on his door. He threw the stick from his ice cream away and then headed towards the front door. He looked through the peephole, expecting to see Xion, Axel, or even Luxord. Instead, he found Saix standing outside on his porch. He felt a chill go up his spine and he immediately began to worry. Had he done something wrong? Did Saix want to take the mission off his hands? Or did he just want to come and boss Roxas around so he could get things done his way?

Roxas shook his head and put on the emotionless face he learned to always wear when he's around certain members. He then opened the door and came face to face with Saix. He nodded and let the blue haired man walk in. When he did, he looked around the house and just stood two steps away from the door. He obviously wanted to make this quick so he could leave.

"How may I help you?" Roxas asked.

Saix looked at him and shook his head. "I just came to check up on you. It seems things are going well. I'm leaving now, seeing that nothing has gone wrong."

Roxas watched as Saix walked out the front door and disappeared into a black portal. The blonde crossed his arms and leaned against the door with a sigh. "Come back soon."

He then shut the door and headed towards the stairs. He climbed all eleven stairs before reaching the small hall at the top. He then turned left then took a right and was in his room. He got a bag out and began to pack what he might need for the night ahead of him. He packed a bottle of water, a flashlight, an extra set of batteries, and his cellphone. He threw the bag onto his back and headed downstairs to leave.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow!" Sora shouted as he waved his flashlight around.<p>

The five teenagers stood in front of the old house. It was obviously abandoned because it had holes in the roof and the windows were cracked. The shutters inside the house looked like they were about to fall apart and the porch was missing multiple planks of wood in it. Roxas was almost sure that the house would collapse on them if even one of them stepped inside.

"Come on guys! Don't stand there scared!" Sora called to them as he ran to the porch steps. He was almost there when Riku grabbed his shoulder and stopped him right in his tracks. The brunette looked back at his long time friend. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like the vibe I'm getting from this place," Riku mumbled to him. He released Sora when he was sure he wouldn't run off. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Roxas bit his lip. He needed to be with them out of school so he could find out more about them and maybe discover if Kairi was indeed the witch. This was the perfect chance and he couldn't let Riku ruin it. He took out his flashlight and turned it on. He walked past Sora and Riku and stepped onto the porch. He then turned to the two. "Seems fine to me."

Namine was suddenly walking up the steps too and was soon at his side with her own flashlight. "We should be fine."

"Yeah!" Kairi said with a giggle and she stood next to the two blondes now. She smiled at her long time friends. "Come on you two!"

Riku sighed and walked up the step when Sora did. The group was all on the porch then with Roxas leading them. He walked up to the door and pulled on the handle. It was locked. He raised an eyebrow. He then pulled again, thinking he hadn't pulled hard enough the first time but it still wouldn't open.

"This can't be right," Roxas mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"It seems to be locked," Roxas answered.

"Step aside," Riku said as he pushed past the two blue eyes boys. He then swung his foot out and kicked the door down. He smirked. "Well come on."

"What if that angered the ghost?" Kairi asked suddenly, now scared.

"I bet you it's not haunted," Sora said with a snort.

Riku shook his head at his shorter friend and continued on into the house. Roxas followed with Namine behind him. Kairi then gulped before stepping into the old house with Sora finally bringing up the rear. They flashed their flashlights around the room they were in. It definetly looked like it was meant to be in an old house like this.

They seemed to be in a living room and the group immediately felt like they were in a horror movie. Cobwebs were strung up in the upper corners while dust bunnies gathered about the floor. Dust itself covered the bookshelf and furniture in the room. It looked like a hole was once in the floor but was now nailed up with planks of wood. Sheets that had been used to cover up the furniture had been blown off by the wind that came through the broken windows it seemed. A square rug was in the middle of the room and it seemed to be pushed about too. There was staircase that came into the room from the ceiling that would lead them to the upper story of the house. There were two doors. One was open wide and led into the kitchen while the other was locked up with with multiple locks.

"Oh wow..." Kairi said beathlessly.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Namine said. She backed up and looked at the door behind her, thinking that if she ran no one would notice. She then sighed and looked straight ahead into the house again.

Roxas looked back at the blonde and set a hand on her shoudler. "You okay?"

Namine nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's split up gang!" Sora shouted. Kairi then flicked his ear and he shouted in pain. He then looked at the red head. "What was that for?"

Kairi put her index finger up to her lips, trying to silence Sora or at least make him whisper. "You don't want to anger the ghost."

"There's not such thing as ghosts," Sora said.

Kairi frowned. She then crossed her arms. "If heartless exist, why can't ghosts exist?"

Sora's confidence fell and he began to think hard. He then sighed. "Fine. I guess you can be right this time."

"Silly boy," Kairi giggled. "I'm always right. Anyway, like Sora said, let's split up. Me, Sora, and Riku will head into the kitchen. Namine and Roxas, you two can head upstairs to look around there or you can try and open that door over there."

"I think we'll head upstairs," Roxas said. He then looked to Namine. She nodded before he could even ask her which way she wanted to go. "Come on."

Kairi, Sora, and Riku headed through the kitchen doorway and soon it was just Roxas and Namine. Roxas sighed and turned his flashlight towards the stairs. He then began to climb up the steps. He then remembered Namine and turned to see her right behind him. He nodded and headed on up with the sound of the small blonde's easy footsteps behind him. Once they made it up to the final step at the very top, they shined their flashlights around the area. They only found that they were in front of another set of stairs in the middle of a long hallway lined with doors on both sides.

Namine looked around. She then tugged on Roxas's sleeve and he looked where she flashed her light to see she was shining at a door that was creaked open slightly. They both felt shivers go up their spines when they heard wood creaking in one of the rooms. However, Roxas shook it off and took a deep breath and reminded himself who he was. He then got an emotionless look on his face and he turned towards the new staircase and began to head down the steps. Namine followed right behind him.

Once they finally reached the final step they saw that they were in another room like the living room. Except, this one seemed to be taken care of quite often. Roxas looked around the room to see that it was pretty much a clean version of the living room and that there was a broom leaning against the wall. He saw a door that lead out of the room and it was open to reveal the backyard. Roxas released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He then felt a knot get tied in his stomach and he turned around to look to see if Namine was scared but she was looking at something on a book shelf.

He walked over to her and looked over her shoulder to see she had found an old scrapbook. There were black and white pictures that looked to have been taken a long time ago in the book. Some of them were even dated. A couple were the most reaccuring people in the pictures. Roxas heard Namine sigh and he looked at her face to see a small smile appear as she ran her fingers over a picture of the couple's wedding day.

"They were so happy," Namine whispered, mostly to herself.

"They look happy," Roxas agreed but his voice was dead without emotion. Namine closed the book and set it back on the book shelf. She then picked up another book and found that their were research book about plants. Roxas raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing someone who lived here liked to study flowers."

"Yeah," Namine said. She then shut the book and set it on the book shelf next to the scrap book. She then picked up her flashlight and turned to Roxas. "Did you find anything?"

Roxas pointed to the back door that was open to find that it was closed now. He froze in his tracks when he heard footsteps. He grinded his teeth and turned around and looked up at the staircase where they had come from and where he heard the footsteps. They then stopped. He stood up straight and relaxed before he heard Namine gasp. He turned and saw her on the floor staring up at a heartless, a shadow to be more specific, standing on top of the book shelf, ready to attack. He glared at the creature. It then jumped at Namine and that's when Roxas threw his flashlight to the ground and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion and slashed the shadow with both of them and it vanished.

"Roxas..." Namine gasped, breathless.

Roxas looked down at her. His weapons disappeared and he held out a hand to her and she took it. He pulled her to her feet and she nodded at him, thanking him in her own silent way. She then picked up her flashlight from the ground and looked at Roxas. They then heard another noise and Roxas groaned when he sensed it to be another heartless. He turned and backed Namine up so she would be safe. He whistled and soon, seven dusks came out of the shadows, prepared to fight Roxas.

He smirked and he summoned his Synch Blades. He then jumped at the dusks and got rid of one right off the bat. He then stood in the middle of the final five. He gave the heartless a look and held out his blades before spinned around quickly and took out three more, just leaving two. They charged at him but he jumped into the air and flipped before landing behind them. He then slashed at the duo dusks and they disappeared. He slung Oathkeeper over his shoulder while he held Oblivion at his side as he stared at the spot where the final dusks had disappeared. He then finally turned back to Namine, prepared for her to freak out. However, he turned just in time to get dizzy from the flash from her camera.

"What the-?" Roxas began as his weapons disappeared and he rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to adjust again.

Namine smiled at him. "That should be an interesting photo."

Roxas looked at her and saw the smile on her face. He knew they were rare so he smirked and nodded. "I guess so. But those were heartless. Are you okay? Wait, do you know about heartless or you just trying to act like you do?"

"I know," Namine said as she examined the picture she had taken on her digital camera. "I live next door to Kairi and her window is right across from mine. She has it open all the time and I can always hear her talking to Sora and Riku when they come over. She's sweet and all but she needs to learn to whisper at least a little."

Roxas sighed. "I guess so."

"So you're like her, Riku, and Sora? You hunt heartless and get rid of them?" Namine asked.

"Let's not talk about that now," Roxas said as he turned away from her, trying to avoid the subject. It might mess up his mission if he gave her an answer. "Anyway, let's head back up those stairs and check out that hallway."

"Fine," Namine agreed and her unreadable expression returned as did Roxas's emotionless one.

The duo walked up the stairs and turned to their left when they reached the top of the stairs. They then proceeded to walk down the hallway. They looked at the five doors on each side of them that lined their way. Then there was a door at the very end of the hall. Namine some how had gotten in front of Roxas and reached out to the door. Roxas grabbed her wrist and shook his head. He backed her up, much to her displeasure, and summoned Oathkeeper by his side. He handed Namine his flashlight and then opened up the door and gasped.

"No way..." He said.

"What? Oh my..." Namine said as she spotted what he was staring at.

They both stared down at another stair case that led into another room. Roxas turned to Namine. She nodded as she handed him his flashlight back and the two walked down the stairs. Roxas kept Oathkeeper at his side just in case. Once they reached the bottom of this stair case, they saw that they had finally come to a dead end and that the room they were now had no doors nor windows. It was completely empty except for a bunch of boxes.

Namine immediately walked over and opened one up. She sneezed when the dust flew up at her. Roxas fought back a slight chuckle at her sneeze that sounded like the squeak of a mouse. He then walked up behind her and saw that she was staring down at a bunch of old photographs. Namine picked up one while Roxas picked up a few and examined them. The blonde girl then set the picture back down and picked up a small book. She opened it up to find that it was a diary. There were pictures stuck into it and Namine felt a strange sensation travel through her. Was it because she was coming in some sort of contact with the past? Or was it just the dust getting to her?

Roxas watched as she read a few pages and look over a few pictures. She then shut it when she read the final entry. She set it down in the box and sighed. She stood there in silence for a moment. Roxas thought it would be best to just leave her alone for a moment. He was surprised when she suddenly turned to him and sighed sadly.

"We should leave," Namine simply stated. Roxas gave her a confused look. The small blonde crossed her arms and began to head towards the stairs. "We shouldn't be invading someone's home after they're long gone. They wouldn't have wanted that. They were such happy people."

Roxas followed behind her. He then stopped when he heard a creak. Then a crack. he gasped and looked at Namine, seeing her still heading towards the stairs, ignoring the sudden sounds. "Namine!"

_CRACK!_

_"!"_ Namine screamed as she felt the wood under her give way and she crashed through. Roxas tossed his flashlight to the side and ran over just in time and grabbed her small wrist. Namine gasped and looked down below her to see a fourty foot drop to the basement floor. She looked up at Roxas with a desperate look and fear swimming in her eyes. "Roxas!"

Roxas held tightly to her with one of his hands. In the other, he still securely held Oathkeeper. He let his blade disappear and he reached down with his other hand and grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her up. However, he heard the wood beginning to creak and crack under him. He grinded his teeth and tried harder to pull Namine up. The floor under him then gave out and he and the blonde were falling. He looked over at Namine as they fell and saw her screaming. He squeezed his eyes shut and reminded himself who he was and what he was capable of. He then opened his eyes and smirked.

He grabbed Namine and held her close to him. Namine gasped and clung to his shirt for dear life. He then held her bridal style and he got ready to land. His feet then slammed onto the ground below and he gasped as the sudden pain from the impact shot up his legs. However, he knew he was fine because it was only because of the sudden shock. He set Namine down on her feet and she turned and looked at him. Now she was freaked out.

"How did you...That was..." Namine kept tailing off, unable to find the correct words. The next thing she did shocked Roxas. She jumped forward and hugged him tightly. He only stood there, stiff and statue like. However, Namone didn't seem to notice. "You saved my life again. I'll never be able to repay you."

When she let go of him, Roxas looked at her and her smiling face. He couldn't help but give a small smile back to her. He then looked up at the hole they had left. He then looked around the room as Namine flashed her light around. He saw that it was a big room that was in the shape of the house it seemed. He saw a ladder leading up to a door into the ceiling. If his guess was right, that was right under the living room in the front of the house.

He turned to Namine and beckoned for her to follow him and she did so. The two then walked over to the ladder. Roxas looked up at it, checking to make sure it was stable. He then guestured for Namine to go up first. She nodded to him and began to climb up the steps. He held the ladder, just in case. Once she reached the ceiling she pushed up the door and found herself in the middle in the living room and pushing back a white sheet that was from the furniture. She looked down at Roxas and guestured for him to come up. She then completely climbed up and was standing in the living room.

Roxas then began to climb once Namine was safely in the upper room. He then carefully took one step at a time, knowing that one wrong move and the ladder could break because of how old it was. Once he reached the top, he stuck his head through the opening to see Namine holding her hand out to him. He gratefully took it and he was pulled up and into the room. They shut the small door that led down to the basement and then covered it up with the sheet again.

They then heard something coming into the room. They turned to the kitchen opening to see Kairi, Sora, and Riku coming out. They all looked pretty bored. That indicated to the two blondes that they had obviously hadn't found anything or had fallen through a hole. Once they spot them though, they smiled and walked right up and began to ask them if they found anything.

"No," Namine answered. She sighed, acting bored. "The place is totally empty."

Roxas looked at her, surprised that she told them a lie. He guessed he didn't have her totally figured out yet. He then turned to Sora when he looked at him, prepared to see if he would tell him the same thing. Roxas played along with Namine and shook his head. "Sorry guys. We couldn't find anything. Unless cobwebs and dust counts as something."

Kairi laughed. "Oh well. I guess this place is just an old house."

"Yeah," Sora grumbled, disappointed.

Riku smirked and patted his friend on the shoudler. "There, there. There are other houses."

Sora then smiled that goofy smile he was known for. "You're right, Riku! And I'm going to hunt them all!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "I really shouldn't have said anything."

"Anyway," Kairi began. "We better get heading home and it's late."

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "My mom is going to freak out."

The group turned off their flashlights and began to make sure they had everything they had brought with them. They then heard something. It sounded like shouting and screaming. They all turned to the window and saw Seifer standing there with a crowd of his followers. They did not look pleased either. They had bats, rocks, and some other things to fight with that they had found lying around.

"Oh no," Kairi gasped. She grabbed Sora's arm and clung to him. "What do we do?"

"We're going to have to fight," Roxas growled. He summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Get ready."

"Whoa!" Sora said as he, Kairi, and Riku stared at Roxas's blades in shock. Sora then nodded and summoned his keyblade as did Kairi and Riku. "Let's get set for battle guys! Namine, you just hang back while we get rid of these guys! 'Kay?"

Namine nodded and backed up. "Okay."

The fight then launched into action. Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Kairi ran through the door at full speed at Seifer's group. The blonde bully was surprised at their reaction and became nervous. He ran into his crowd and hid from the four as he let the crowd take the beating for him. Immediately, the keyblade wielders were winning the fight. Roxas then heard something from the house and he turned towards it. He got a face full of baseball bat and growled and swung at the guy and knocked him down. He then ran towards the house. When he got to the porch he suddenly stopped in his tracks and clung to his head as a serious headache came on.

Oathkeeper and Oblivion vanished and he fell to his knees and shouted out as scenes from his past flew across his eyes and through his head. He screamed at the top of his lungs. But through his shouts he could hear everyone else screaming. Suddenly, it was like a wave of relief washed over him and he was now on his hands and kness and staring at the ground. The witch! Kairi! He stood up quickly. Too quickly actually and he became dizzy. He fought through it though and walked to the crowd of people to see them rubbing their heads, obvious they had gone through the same thing he had gone through.

"Kairi!" Sora suddenly shouted out. Roxas followed the voice and saw Sora running over to a form lying on the ground. Riku wasn't far behind him. Roxas ran over and saw it was Kairi but she was unconscious. Sora fell to his knees. "Kairi! Wake up! Wake up! What's happened to her, Riku?"

"I don't know," Riku said. He knelt down next to Sora and felt for Kairi's pulse. He nodded with a sigh of relief. "She's alive. Thank goodness for that."

"But why won't she wake up?" Sora shouted, freaking out now.

"I'm calling an ambulance to come and get her," Riku said as he pulled out his phone. He then looked at Roxas. "Go check on Namine."

Roxas nodded, remembering the small blonde. He ran up the porch and into the house. He saw Namine trying to get up while Seifer was trying to regain his balance. The blonde boy ignored Seifer and walked over to the Namine and knelt down next to her. She looked at him to see tears in her eyes and a red mark on her face. His blue eyes widened and then they became ingulfed in anger. He stood up and glared at Seifer. Seifer finally stood up straight and looked at Roxas then at Namine then back at Roxas, who was now advancing forward.

He held his hands up in defense, backing up into the wall. "Hey man. It was an accident. I'm sorry. Can't we talk it out?"

"I don't talk to scum," Roxas growled and his fist slammed into Seifer's face and knocked him back into the wall.

Seifer fell to the ground and touched his nose and flinched from the pain as blood leaked from his nose. He stared up at Roxas as he turned away. Seifer then took this chance and ran out the door and as far away as he could get from that house. Roxas helped Namine get to her feet and she furiously wiped away the tears.

"That jerk!" She growled. "He had no right to put his hands on me like that. I should have-" Roxas set a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down. "Sorry. It's just guys like that get me so mad. Thanks for hitting him for me."

"I just wish you could have gotten a picture of it," Roxas said with a slight chuckle.

Namine laughed. She then looked out the window when sirens could be heard and soon a flashing red light began to flash through the windows. "What's going on?"

"It's Kairi," Roxas answered.

He walked out onto the porch with Namine following behind him. He watched as the men came out of the car and began to place the red head on the stretcher. Sora was holding his friend's hand and was failing to fight back tears coming into his eyes. Riku was standing behind him and patting him on the back. They got Kairi into the back and Sora got in with them. Sora looked at Riku and the silver haired boy got in next to his friend. Roxas and Namine walked up to car.

Riku turned to them right before he closed the doors to the ambulance. "Did someone hit you Namine?"

Namine sighed. "Yeah. Seifer. But don't worry about me. Get Kairi to the hospital so she'll get better."

"I'll walk her home," Roxas said.

Riku nodded. "Be careful. Seifer could still be waiting to pounce."

Roxas nodded and Riku closed the doors. The ambulance then took off at top speed down the street. When the two blondes couldn't hear the sound of the blazing sirens anymore or see the flashing red lights, they began to walk.

* * *

><p>"You must be getting tired of this," Namine said as she walked to her porch's steps with Roxas right next to her. She turned to him. "With the whole having to save my life and walking me home thing."<p>

Roxas shook his head. "It's not a problem. I don't mind."

"I hope Kairi gets better," Namine said as she looked over at Kairi's house. She saw that the red head's family car was gone so her parents must be at the hospital by now. The blonde sighed and turned to Roxas. "Well, good night."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. Good night."

Neither moved though. Roxas was waiting for Namine to move but she stood there in place. She then finally sighed and looked at him. "Do you want to come in for something to eat? I'm pretty sure that you're starving after all that's happened tonight. I have leftover spaghetti. I can heat up some for you."

Roxas couldn't fight the smile that came to his face. "Sure. I guess I am pretty hungry. I hope I'm not imposing or anything."

"Not at all," Namine said with a shake of her head. She then turned to her porch and walked up the steps. She went to her door and unlocked it and began to open it up. She turned to Roxas. "Come on in."

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: There was chapter four. I hope you all liked this chapter too. Thank you for reading and I hope you come back for the next chapter to find out what happens next. ^^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_White Witch_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Five_

Roxas stepped into the house and tried to take it all in. He was standing in the foyer and came to face a stair case. He then looked to his right and saw a living room while on his left was a kitchen. Namine walked in behind him and locked the door. She then walked into the kitchen and he followed her. She guestured towards a chair at the kitchen table and he took a seat.

He watched as she got out a paper plate. She then went to the fridge and pulled out two containers and he could see noodles in one and meatballs covered in sauce in the other. She took off the lids and set them in the microwave. She then set the time and then started the microwave. She then turned around to face Roxas and leaned against the counter. Roxas kept his eyes on her, ignoring how she looked away and at anywhere else besides his eyes.

His face was still emtionless. Just how he had always been before he had come here. That's the thought that sent his mind into a flood of thoughts that he didn't want to think about. Especially not now. Were these people changing him? Why? He had been on a mission where he had to attend a school before. People tried to get close to him but he didn't allow them to. What was so different about these people from Kingdom Key Academy? They were just normal people. Well, not Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Also, Kairi could be the witch he was sent to get. But that didn't help him figure out why he was so much closer to these people. What had been done wrong? Hadn't he kept his walls up like he has always done?

His eyes widened and he looked down. He hadn't. He hadn't kept his walls up. He had let his guard down around these kids and they had got the better of him. It was like they got through and began to change him. No! He couldn't change. If he changed in the least bit, then it could corrupt his views and ranks and such in the organization. And he refused to be called a weakling by Axel.

He looked up when the timer on the microwave went off. Namine walked over to it and took out the two containers. The smell of the food hit Roxas hard and he fought back the drool that was already flooding his mouth. Namine went over to the paper plate and put some noodles on it before setting the meatballs and sauce on top of it. She then brough it over and set it in front of Roxas. She then sat across the table from him and watched him before grabbing a novel she had lying on the table and proceeded to read it.

Roxas watched her for a few minutes. This is where he should have left. This is where he should have stood up, paid no attention to her, and leave the house and not look back. Not even if she called out his name and for him to come back. But he didn't do that. Of course not. He couldn't leave now since the food smelt so good and he was starving. He looked down at the plate and stabbed his fork into it and began to devour the food, finding that he really liked it. He wondered if all her cooking was this good. He had to try it fresh though.

"I see you like it," Namine stated from across the table. Roxas looked up to see she had torn her eyes away from her book and set them on him.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. It's really good."

Namine smiled at that, always enjoying compliments of her cooking. "I have some brownies I made yesterday night. You want one for dessert?"

The blue eyed boy stopped eating for a moment and thought. He then nodded and continued to eat the fork full of noodles he had halfway to his mouth. His mind then drifted off in thought as he ate while Namine read silently. He realized he had missed the eating sea salt ice cream tradition again tonight with Axel and Xion. He then set his hand down, still holding onto the fork. After seeing the close bonds between Sora, Kairi, and Riku, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, and Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie, he was beginning to see that his bonds with his friends from Organization Thirteen were like that. He was beginning to realize how much he missed the two. He then nodded. He'd call them once he got home.

Eight minutes later, he had eaten every bit on the plate. He set down his fork and sighed, content now that his belly was full. He looked up to Namine, to only find that the blonde had left while he was eating. He raised an eyebrow. He stood up and threw his plate away in a trash can he found nearby. He then exited the kitchen and looked into the living room to find it empty except for a couch, two chairs, a lot of CDs and DVDs stacked in a corner, and a flat screen TV. He backed up and looked up the stairs. Would it be rude to go up there without her permission?

"You're seriously asking yourself that?" Roxas asked himself. He had broken into Kairi's house last night and during lunch today and he was asking that? He had to be kidding, right? He then sighed and walked up the stairs. When he was halfway up, he stopped. "Namine?"

"Yes?" He heard her soft voice call from upstairs.

"Um..." Roxas began. "Where are you?"

"My room," Namine called back down to him. He heard foot steps in the hallway upstairs and saw her step out with her novel in hand. She tilted her head to the side. "You done already?" He nodded. She then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She set her book on the table. "You want some to take home with you?"

Roxas thought for a moment. Did he? Well, he wasn't that great of a cook. "Sure."

Namine nodded and went into the fridge and got the two containers out and then took out a plastic bag from the cupboards under the sink. She then put the two containers inside before tying it up and handing it to him. She then remembered and went over to the fridge again and took out a plate of brownies and guestured for him to take one. He hesitated but then grabbed one. As Namine put the brownies away, Roxas took a bite of the brownie and his mouth was set into a frinzy of chocolaty tastes.

He looked at Namine. "These are amazing! Um...Is it okay if I take some of these home with me too?"

Namine couldn't help but giggle at this. She nodded to him and took out another container and took the plastic bag with the food in it away from him. She took seven brownies from the plate and set them into the container before putting the lid on it then she untied the bag and set the new container in there. She once again tied it and handed it back to Roxas who took it gratefully.

"Do you like the stars?" Namine asked suddenly. Roxas looked at her, confused. He then nodded. Namine smiled a little. "My mom has a telescope in her room and we should probably have a good view tonight of the sky seeing as there is not a single cloud out to block our sight."

Roxas nodded at this idea. "Sounds fun."

He set the bag on the table and followed Namine out of the kitchen. She then led him up the stairs. When they reached the top, they took a right and walked up to a door at the end of the hall. She then opened the door up to reveal her mother's bed room. They walked inside and Namine went over to a pair of long, velvet curtains that draped down the beige wall. She opened them up to reveal a pair of doors that led out to a balcony. She opened up the doors and walked out onto it.

Roxas followed and saw that a white sheet was covering something. Namine took it off to reveal a telescope. A high quality one too. Roxas smiled a bit. He had always loved to watch the stars when he sat on the roof with Xion and Axel. This was a great opportunity for him to see the stars tonight. He walked over to the railing to see that behind the house was a forest and that the backyard was fenced off from the neighboring yards.

Namine set up the telescope then put her eye to the lens. She smiled as she examined some of constellations. Roxas watched her. He then noticed a table next to the telescope with a sketch book and some pens and pencils on it. He saw that Namine had drawn a few constellations herself. Without her noticing, he walked over to the table and began to flip through the sketch book. He was surprised at how well she drew. He then shook his head. He should have expected it from an expert photographer like her.

"Oh!" Namine suddenly said. She reached over Roxas's shoulder and took the book full of drawing. "That's nothing. Just something I do in my free time."

"They're really good," Roxas said.

Namine opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but stopped suddenly. She looked down at a purple and black cat brushing up against her leg. She then looked to the telescope and began to change the subject. "Come look at the moon through this. It looks so big and beautiful."

"You have a cat?" Roxas asked, ignoring her comment about the moon.

Namine nodded and picked up her cat. "His name is Chess. He's sweet. Now look at the moon and how pretty it is. You'll like it."

Roxas sighed, annoyed that she had changed subjects on him like that but he walked over to the telescope and looked through the lens to see the full moon. His mind then drifted off as he heard Namine put up her drawing stuff up behind him. Why had she changed the subject? Was there something wrong? Was she not telling him something? Or was she just being a typical high school girl? He shook his head. He needed to stop talking to Vexen. He was beginning to over analyze everything like he did sometimes.

There was a sudden vibration from Roxas's phone and he grabbed it out of his pocket. He saw that it was from Sora and he read it.

**To: Roxas **

**From: Sora**

**I just texted to say that we got Kairi to the hospital and that she's in a coma...Please don't text back because I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Just thought I'd let you know of Kai's status.**

"It's from Sora," Roxas stated, his tone dead. "He says Kairi's in a coma."

"I got the same thing from him," Namine said as she looked at her cell phone then put it away. Her gaze then shifted to Roxas. "I think I better go down to the hospital and check on him and Riku. And Kairi."

Roxas watched as she put on her converses and went to the doors of the balcony. He followed her and she turned around to him. Before she could speak, he did. "I'm coming with you."

"Good," Namine mumbled. "Sora needs us. You know the saying. Misery loves company."

* * *

><p>The blonde duo then walked off the balcony with Chess behind them and into Namine's mom's room then closed the doors and locked them behind her. Roxas went on ahead downstairs before Namine and grabbed the plastic bag full of food then waited for her at the front door. When he heard her coming down the steps he already had the door open and was ready to go. She walked right out the door and locked it behind them before heading to the hospital.<p>

Roxas knew one thing in that moment. Kairi was definitely not the witch. But then who the heck was it?

When they entered the white building, the smell of it hit Roxas and his stmoach clenched at the thought of this place and the blood drained from his face. He covered his mouth, trying not to grab Namine's attention as he did this. However, she noticed and set a hand on his shoudler. He tried to shrug her off but he was too weak at the moment and she helped him sit down.

"What's wrong?" Namine asked.

"I don't like hospitals," Roxas grumbled as the thought of a needle popped into his head. He leaned forward in his seat as he buried his face in his hands and groaned. "I really don't."

Namine rubbed his back for a moment. She then stood up and informed him she would be right back and she was going to go ask for Kairi's room number. Once he was alone, Roxas grabbed his queasy stomach and tried not to throw up his late dinner that Namine had prepared for him. He was positive it would not look as good as it did before he ate it. Memories then flashed through his head. He groaned at them and didn't want to remember about the time that he had the tracker planted into his arm. Or the time he had to have Vexen do some tests on him to figure out why he was gifted with two keyblades. He shook his head and the memories faded away.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. He then looked and saw it was Namine. He sighed in relief as she helped him stand. They then walked down a long hallway and then came to a waiting room at the end of the hall. They instantly saw a crowd of people. Riku was sitting in a chair next to Sora, who was seated on the floor curled up in a ball, trembling. Olette was wiping the tears flowing from her eyes next to Selphie who was doing the same. Hayner and Tidus were trying to stop the two girls' tears while trying to hault their own. Wakka was leaning against the wall and staring down at his feet, obviously depressed. Pence was seated in a chair and had his hands on his knees and stared down at them, shivering from fear. Kairi's parents were sitting beside each other at the far end of the room. Her mother's tears were loud and painful to hear while Kairi's father tried to stop his wife's sobs while trying to hold back his own. They then spotted Kairi's grandma sitting by the red head's father and sat quietly, her face unreadable.

When the duo walked into the crowded area, they all looked up, except for Sora. He was still in his little ball position. Once they had figured out who it was, they went back to what they were doing. Namine and Roxas went and sat next to Riku, Roxas sitting between the petite blonde and the silver haired boy. Once Roxas's stomach relaxed, he sat up straight and looked around at everyone. He then sighed.

Namine looked at him and then looked over at Kairi's parents. She then felt tears well up in her ears. She furiously brushed them away and took a deep breath. She then looked at her hands and leaned on Roxas's shoulder. He flinched then saw it was Namine. He then relaxed and let her lean on him, seeing as it was a critical moment for her at the moment in a way. He looked up when he felt someone watching him. He caught Kairi's grandma watching him and Namine and he almost gasped when he saw her bright emerald eyes. She then looked away and Roxas looked at Namine when she sat up straight and away from Roxas. She seemed better now as she stared at the wall across the room from her. He began to wonder what went through her mind.

* * *

><p>After an hour of waiting, the whole group was finally permitted to go in and see her. Her parents went in first with her grandma then Sora and Riku crowded in. The rest of the group then went to see Kairi. When they saw her, they all couldn't help but feel tears well up in their eyes. Except Roxas, he was still not feeling the greatest at the moment.<p>

She was layig down in a plain white bed with a thin white cheet over her while she wore one of those blue and white night gowns. Her red hair was laying over her shoulders and some was spread out around her head. She was hooked up to a few machines also which made her parents and Sora burst into tears. She looked like she was just merely sleeping. But they knew the truth.

After her parents held her hand for thirty minutes they left to go look at the papers the doctor needed them to see. Her grandma stayed though. Sora then threw himself next to her bedside and held her hand in both of his. He then felt the tears run free down his cheeks. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus stood by him for a while as they tried to stop their sobs, but they soon had to leave. Olette, Pence, and Hayner soon did the same. That only left Sora, Riku, Namine, Kairi's grandma, and Roxas. Sora had been by her side for a few hours and refused to leave. Even when Riku said that his mom had called and said she needed him home. He then had to pull him off of her.

"Please! Let me stay!" Sora cried out as Riku tried to pull him away.

Namine saw the terrible struggle and stood up. She walked over to him and set a comforting hand on his shoulder. Roxas watched quietly. He then looked over to Kairi's grandmother when she sighed. Namine then let go of his shoulder and he and Riku then left the room. That only left Namine, Roxas, and Kairi's grandma. That's when Namine walked over to Kairi's bedside. She knelt down on the ground and set her hand on Kairi's.

She held her hand tightly and shut her own eyes. Roxas watched quietly for a moment before Namine released her hand and stood up. She looked at Roxas and jerked her head towards the bathroom across the hall and she went there. Roxas sighed and sat down in a chair. He rubbed his eyes. He was getting tired now that he wasn't queasy anymore. All he wanted to do now was go home and take a long nap. So what was stopping him? He then stood up.

"Nothing is," Roxas said. "Nothing's stopping me."

"Nothing is what?" Kairi's grandma asked.

"Stopping me from leaving and going home to sleep," Roxas answered.

"What about the girl who just went to the bathroom?" The elderly woman asked. "What about her?"

"Oh yeah..." Roxas mumbled and sat down in his seat. He then sighed. He'd have to tell her when she came out from the the bathroom that he was going to leave. He then heard someone come to the door and he was happy to see it was Namine. He stood instantly. "I"m going to head home. Let me walk you back to your place."

"I'll be fine," Namine answered. She then turned to Kairi's grandma. "I'm going to stay a while longer. Is that okay?" The woman nodded and the blonde then looked back at Roxas. "You can go on ahead home seeing as how uncomfortable you are."

Roxas nodded and thanked her. He walked towards the door then looked back at her quickly before exiting the room all together. Namine sighed and sat down in the chair next to the woman. They stayed silent for a while before Namine was caught off guard when the woman spoke.

"You know," Kairi's grandma began. "I was once a teacher in high school. I think I have the teenage mind completely figured out. And right now, I see that you're frustrated with something. I don't know what though. But if I were you, I'd do what I could before I loose the chance."

Namine stared at the woman for a moment. She then nodded. "Thank you. I better go. But since tomorrow is Wednesday, would it be okay for me to come back, after school?" The woman nodded and Namine thanked her again before leaving.

* * *

><p>The blonde girl walked across her porch and unlocked her door. She stepped in quietly and heard a sound. She stopped. Her ears became sensitive at all the sounds around her then. She then heard a purr and relaxed. She then locked the door behind her as the lights in the foyer and the living room were turned on. She then turned around and came to see Chess lying at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled and knelt down and scratched his ears.<p>

Namine then stood up and walked upstairs, heading for her room. She could hear Chess following her. She then heard a loud thud! from behind her but she kept going up the stairs. She then turned to the left when she reached the top of the stairs and walked down the long hall. She then found her room at the end and walked inside.

She went straight to her bed where her laptop and her camera were set. When someone stepped into her room, she lookd up to see Chess, except now, he was human. Sort of at least. He looked to be in his early twenties and he had black hair that covered his left eye. He had purple cat ears on his head and a purple cat tail with multiple black stripes on it coming out behind him. His outfit was all black pretty much but he had jade like eyes that bored into hers.

"Chess," Namine began with his nickname. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Cheshire," He corrected. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "That boy you brought home, why did you let him in?"

Namine smiled slightly. "There's no need to be protective of me when it comes to him. He has saved my life twice."

"That doesn't mean he's going to be in my good favor," Cheshire replied in a serious tone. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "When your mom passed on, she assigned me to protect you and I don't like him."

Namine sighed then looked at him for a moment. Cheshire was protective of her and all but he never acted like this about a person she brought home. Which she rarely ever did. There had to be something up with Roxas. "Is there something wrong with him?"

Cheshire nodded. "Yes. He's like Kairi and her two friends."

Namine rolled her eyes. "I know. Tonight, he summoned two weapons, I think they were his own personal keyblades, and he helped Kairi, Riku, and Sora fight off a group Seifer brought to beat us up. He then punched Seifer after he hit."

"Some boy hit you!" Cheshire shouted. The anger was rising in his eyes and he looked like he was going to break something. "I'll kill him!"

Namine listened to Cheshire rant and rave a few minutes more before she walked over to him and set her hand on his shoulder gently. He then calmed down, trying to get a hang of his emotions again. The blonde then smiled. "It's okay. Like I said, Roxas punched him and I think he broke his nose. The blood wouldn't stop flowing. Now, we were talking about what you thought was wrong with Roxas."

"Yes," Cheshire said as he cleared his throat. He then looked at Namine. "There are four other scents on him though that are like him but they're none of the people you mentioned."

"Could it be those four that you told me to be careful about at school?" The blonde girl asked as she walked back over to her bed and turned on her laptop. She then went to the school's website and began to upload some more pictures. However, the picture of Roxas with both of his blades she obviously didn't post. She then looked back at Cheshire as he began to speak again.

"Positive," He answered. "It's strange. So, I want you to keep on your toes, Namine. Understand?"

Namine nodded and turned to Cheshire, her face becoming unreadable now. "I understand."

"Good," He then crossed the room and put a necklace around her neck. It had a silver chain and the charm at the end was a silver cat's head with a creepily huge smile. Cheshire patted her head. "Use this necklace to contact me or to control your magic. You don't want to cause an accident."

Namine nodded then thought of Kairi. She looked away from her guardian. "Kairi is now in a coma. When Seifer hit me, only a few seconds later did everyone begin to scream except for me. I watched as all their memories flew through my head. I couldn't see the images though. They were going to fast so they were all blury. But I think I caused Kairi to be put into a coma. I think my bond with her caused my powers to affect her the most and now her memories are ripped up. I have to fix them."

Cheshire smiled. "You're just realizing that's the problem?"

"Well," Namine began and turned to him, her mouth in a frown. "She was fighting some people and I wanted to make sure about her state before I came to a conclusion. So, I'm heading to the hospital tomorrow after school and repair her memories."

Cheshire nodded and hugged the petite blonde. "You're learning to take responsibility for your actions and you're getting so mature everyday! I'm so proud of you, Nami!"

Namine nodded as she let him hug her. She then slowly hugged him back. She began to think of Roxas and all the friends she'd just recently made. But now, seeing as her magic was still going crazy, she decided it was time for her to go back to being a loner and vanish from the radar until she could finally become strong enough to control herself around the people that made her world go round.

Her phone then vibrated. Cheshire backed up and let her read the text she had received from Roxas.

**To: Namine **

**From: Roxas**

**I hope you're not irritated with me or anything but I wanted to ask you when you were going to make some more of those delicious brownies. They're very good. Also, I texted you like I promised!**

Namine stared at the text. She then heard the elderly woman's words from earlier go through her mind.

"I was once a teacher in high school. I think I have the teenage mind completely figured out. And right now, I see that you're frustrated with something. I don't know what though. But if I were you, I'd do what I could before I loose the chance."

Namine shook her head at the words. They were nothing to her now. All she had to do now was just fix Kairi's memories, then she could slip away from them and they could all go back to their safe, everyday lives. She hated how she had let them in. She really wished she hadn't done that. But she had and now she had to deal with this problem. Cheshire was right. She was finally taking responsibility for things.

* * *

><p>Roxas set his phone down on the bedside table after he texted Namine. He then rolled over onto his back on his bed. He yawned. He was getting really tired. Why was that though? He then shrugged and looked at the clock. It was a quarter after midnight. He nodded. So that was why. It had also been a long day and he really just wanted to sleep.<p>

He felt his eyes begin to droop and rolled back onto his side to look out the window. He saw clouds gathering in the sky. He then shut his eyes finally and felt the welcomed darkness of sleep come at him. He was almost completely gone when he heard something in the distance. He instantly opened up his eyes and located the source of the sound and groaned when he saw it was his cell phone ringing. He took it out and saw that it was a message from his father.

**To: Roxas **

**From: Luxord**

**Good night.**

"Someone's trying to be father of the year," Roxas mumbled to himself bitterly.

He threw his phone to the bedside table. He stared at it for a moment and once he was sure he hadn't broke it, he fell back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He then rolled over on his side. He once again looked outside and was now desperately wanting rain to come pouring down. It helped him relax. However, sleep came quickly but it wasn't as peaceful as it seemed to be earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: So, there was chapter five. I'm a little iffy about this one. I really don't know if I like it or not. What about you guys? Please tell me if this is any good so I can know if I should fix it. Anyway, see you in the next chapter.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_White Witch_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Six_

"Roxas! Roxas! Are you okay? You need some coffee?" Selphie asked in her usual hyper voice but he could easily spot out the sadness in her voice with Tidus and Wakka behind her. Obviously Kairi's status at the moment really affected her. But she tried to smile and bring up everyone's moods. "There's a stand on campus if you want a cup."

Roxas turned to the brunette as he walked towards his locker. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at her cheery mood. It was very early, he didn't get much sleep, and the sleep he got wasn't relaxing. To top it off, he got a text the moment he woke up from Xion that said they had a meeting sometime after school. But he tried to comtrol his grumpy mood and shook his head. "I'm good. I just want to get this day over with. I have to be somewhere after school and I want to get that over with and quick also."

Tidus ran a hand through his hair. "You must of had a hard night last night buddy."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to head for class now."

"Okay. See ya," Selphie said as Roxas walked away.

He walked down the hall, feeling the uneasy vibe from everyone around him. He had learned that Kairi was pretty popular around school so just about everyone was upset about the red head's current status. He sighed. He couldn't remember a sadder mood coming off of a crowd. He began to worry if this would mess up his mission.

Once he walked into his first class, he sat down in his usual spot to find Kairi's seat empty. He frowned. He was so used to seeing Kairi there and welcoming him. Even though it had only been two days. He then realized Sora and Riku weren't there either. He thought about last night and assumed Sora was probably staying home, sick. Riku would probably be trying to figure a way to make Sora feel better but Roxas couldn't think of something that would possibly cheer up the brunette from this. Except for Kairi waking up. But there's no telling when that's going to happen or if it will.

So, he sighed and looked forward. Until he finally heard someone sit down beside him.

"Man! What's with the gloomy moods going on around here?" He turned and saw a guy his age that looked like a younger Axel. Roxas held in his gasp and the guy suddenly turned to him. The red head tilted his head. "Who the heck are you? I'm gone for three days of school and some new kid is sitting in the seat next to me!"

"That's Roxas Uotani," A guy sitting on the other side of the red head said suddenly. He had blue hair and looked a lot like Saix but only Roxas's age. He then turned to the red head. "And Lea, you should really be up to date that Kairi has fallen in a coma."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this stuff earlier, Isa?" Lea suddenly pouted. He then sighed and turned to Roxas. "So, you're the new guy? Well I'm Lea and this is Isa."

"Hello," Isa greeted with a nod of his head.

Roxas returned the nod. "Hey. So, the whole school has heard about Kairi?"

Lea nodded. "Yep! How could they not though? I mean, the girl is like the most popular person around. How can we not all know? I mean, especially since Sora and Riku aren't here either. They must really care about her."

"I think I might go visit her after school," Isa said.

"Can I come?" Lea asked suddenly.

Isa nodded. "Sure. What about you Roxas?"

The blonde thought for a moment. Would that be a good idea? He hated hospitals and he really didn't want to have the same reaction he had yesterday. However, he felt a need to go check on the red head so he sighed in defeat. "Sure. I'll tag along with you two."

"Awesome!" Lea said.

* * *

><p>The day had gone by quite smoothly actually for Roxas. The downside was that it was because everyone was sad about what happened to Kairi. The sad mood was even coming off the teachers. Roxas knew Kairi was popular but not so popular that the whole place was full of sorrow face. When he was finally released from school, he sighed and nodded to himself.<p>

"I need to go see Kairi," He said with a nod.

* * *

><p>Namine walked up to the red head's hospital room. She was hesitating as she stared at the room's numbers on the door. She then reached for the doorknob. She then stopped when she heard someone come up from behind. She froze but quickly calmed down and turned to see it was Roxas. She slightly smiled. She then saw that Isa and Lea weren't far down the hall and calling to Roxas.<p>

"Hey," Roxas said, ignoring the two down the hall.

"Hey," Namine replied back as she put her arms behind her back. "Here to see Kairi too, I see"

Roxas knew it wasn't a question but he nodded. "Yeah. I tagged along with Lea and Isa."

"I see that," Namine replied as she glanced at Lea and Isa as they finally made it over to Roxas. She then turned to the door and grabbed the knob. She turned it and opened the door up. She then walked in with the three boys following. When they saw Kairi, she was in the exact same position she was in yesterday. The blonde girl sighed. "She looks like she's sleeping."

"But she's definitely not," Roxas added in a mumble.

Lea stepped past him and looked at the red head. "Oh wow. It's so hard to believe."

"She looks pale," Isa commented.

"It's like she's a ghost or somthing," Lea added onto Isa's comment.

After an hour of them in the hospital room all together, Isa and Lea left. Roxas said he would stay. Namine was a little upset by this because she wanted to fix Kairi's memories. But she was kind of happy that Roxas was here with her. Especially even if he was facing his fear of hospitals to stay with her. She smiled at this thought slightly but then remembered what Cheshire told her and let her mind stray away from the idea and she looked back to Kairi.

Knowing she had caused the girl to fall into this state killed her. Kairi was such a sweet person and she didn't deserve for this to happen to her. She deserved so much better. But Namine had to take responsibility for this and fix her mistake. This was her problem now and when Kairi is finally healed, she would then slip away from under the radar again. Maybe she could even erase Roxas's and everyone else's memories of them talking to her and getting to know her.

"Namine?" The blonde boy's voice dragged her out of her thoughts and she looked at him as he sat across from her on the other side of the room while she sat by Kairi's bed side. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She answered breathlessly. She then shook her head slightly and looked back at Roxas. "Aren't you afraid of hospitals?"

"Yeah but I thought I'd come visit Kairi again," Roxas answered. He then looked at his feet and away from the blonde girl. "I also thought it would be unfair to leave you here by yourself."

"Oh," Namine said, surprised. "Thank you..."

The two then fell into an awkward silence. They then heard something fall to the floor outside and they heard people talking. Roxas flinched, his fear getting to him obviously. Namine stood up and walked over to him. She then took a seat next to him. She set a comforting hand on his shoulder and he turned to her, just now noticing the fact that she moved.

"It's okay, Roxas," Namine said.

Roxas nodded, now feeling ridiculous. He was an elite member of Organization Thirteen and here he was acting like a five year old about to go get a shot or something. He then sighed and set a hand on the one Namine had on his shoulder. He turned his head to her. "Thanks."

Namine nodded as she looked into his deep sea like eyes. She then shook her head and quickly pulled her hand away from him. She set her small hands in her lap and looked down at them. Roxas only stared at her now. He then looked away and at his own hands. The silence then returned and the two sat there for another fifteen minutes of pure silence.

"Roxas," Namine suddenly said. He looked at her but she kept her head down so her bangs were covering her eyes. "You don't have to keep me company. If you want to leave then that's okay with me."

"You sure?" He asked, feeling a strange need to stay.

But Namine nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine. You go on ahead home and get some rest. You've probably had a long day at school today."

So Roxas stood up and said good bye to her before leaving the room. When Namine was sure he was down the hall and away, she nodded, locked the room's door, and walked over to Kairi's bed side. She then knelt down beside the girl and set her hands on the red head's forehead. She then mumbled something under her breath and white magic began to create symbols in old writing on the ground around her in a circle. The power flutter about her and Namine focused harder as she began the long process to repair the memories.

She didn't notice the shadows appearing behind her. There were seven of them and they watched her for a moment. They then jumped at her. However, Cheshire appeared before them and slashed them all and they vanished in seconds. He smirked and turned to Namine.

"I think I'll stick around and watch your back," He said.

* * *

><p>"Roxas!" Xion said as her blonde friend came running up to the warehouse. She ran up to him with Axel not far behind. She was going to hug him but stopped herself, remembering that he didn't like hugging. "I thought you wouldn't make it but you made it just in time."<p>

"Seriously," Axel said. "You were almost late. I thought I told you to be here a good few minute before the meeting so we could talk about stuff."

"What stuff?" Roxas asked, giving his friend a curious look.

"Just stuff," Axel replied. "Don't be a grouch."

"Are you up to somthing?" Roxas asked.

"Since when is Axel not up to something," They all turned to the sound of the familiar female voice. They saw a girl with slicked back blonde hair but with two parts sticking up from her head. She smirked and walked over to them and set a hand on Axel's shoudler. "Axel is always up to something suspicious."

"Always," Xion added.

"Nice to know how much respect I get around here, Larxene" Axel mumbled.

"Good for you to know, hun!" Larxene said as she patted his chest. She then turned to Roxas and smirked at the shorter blonde but only by three inches. "So, no lead on the little witch yet. I'm surprised. I thought the great Roxas would have bagged the little weasel already. I thought you were one of the best. I guess this must be a pretty hard case. Or maybe you're just losing your touch."

"Say that again!" Roxas challenged as he pulled out Oblivion.

"Maybe you're just losing your touch," Larxene repeated as she summoned her set of knives in her hands.

"Guys! Please don't fight," Xion begged. "Besides, we have to get back inside. The meeting is about to begin and we don't want to get yelled at by Saix or Xemnas, do we? I didn't think so. Let's go."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Who cares what they think?"

"You should," A deep and powerful voice said behind them. They all froze as shivers went up their backs and they turned slowly to see it was Saix. He had a frown etched into his face and they could see the annoyance swimming in his eyes. "You all better get inside now before Xemnas has your heads."

"Yes, Saix," They all mumbled and walked past the furious blunette and into the base, making their way to the meeting room.

"This better be important," Roxas groaned to himself. "I need to get back to my mission."

* * *

><p>Namine felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder and she stopped. She felt herself covered in sweat and she was extremely tired. However, she had only gotten one-third of the red head's memories repaired and she wasn't prepared to give up. However, the hand on her shoulder tightened when she tried to continue the process and she looked up to the his yellow eyes and she sighed to her teacher. Cheshire smiled politely then helped her stand up.<p>

"You were doing very well considering how young you are," Cheshire complimented with a smile on his face.

Namine shook her head. "Not good enough. I was only able to repair one-third of her memories and that's not going to bring her out of the coma. I have to come back tomorrow and complete the job. What time is it by the way?"

"Ten 'o clock," Cheshire bluntly stated as he guided his little prodigy out of the hospital room and into the hall. He heard her gasp and he slightly chuckled. "What's wrong? You got a date or something? If you're worrying about how long we've been here it's fine. You're gonna to make mistakes. Heck, I even still make a mistake. But it's rare for me because I am me."

Namine looked at him and couldn't help but begin to giggle to herself. She then stopped and just gazed at her proud teacher. "You are something else, Chess. Something else indeed."

"And don't you forget it!" Cheshire said and Namine once again giggled as they walked down the long hall. When she stopped, he looked at her to see she was looking at the necklace he had given her last night. "Something wrong?"

"What do you think Roxas is up to?" Namine asked. She ran her fingers over the charm in thought. "Is he a bad guy like you think?"

Cheshire sighed. "I don't know but I'm pretty sure he is bad news."

Namine was silent for a few minutes. When they were finally outside the hospital. She stopped in her tracks and her teacher and caretaker looked at her, concerned. She finally looked away from the charm and at him. "I'm going to go check on him and see if I can catch some evidence on him. I want to know the truth."

"Okay," Cheshire said to her, seeing the determined look in her eyes. He then sighed and whispered to himself so she couldn't hear him. "But it isn't going to matter though, is it?"

* * *

><p>Roxas stepped out of the portal and onto his front porch. He groaned in annoyance at the meeting he had just attend. What kind of meeting is that long? And it was all just boring stuff that didn't even concern most of them. Well, it did give him some interesting information on the witch but it didn't help him in his search at all. Why did he have to show up to it? He had just wasted perfectly good hunting time. Now he was hungry and he didn't feel like making anything big for himself, even though he was in the mood for something like that.<p>

He walked up to his door as he grumbled to himself about how stupid things were right now. He then cursed under his breath when he tried the wrong key. He felt like he was just about to lose it. Why couldn't he calm down? What got him so wound up like he was now? What could it be?

He kicked it open once he got the right key. He continued to grumble to himself as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen. He threw his keys onto the kitchen table and went straight to the fridge. He opened it up and he immediately saw the food Namine had sent home with him. His blue eyes then drifted off as he began to think about her but he shook his head then. The blonde sighed as he reached for the left over food when he heard a knock at the door. He slammed the fridge shut and he stomped to the door.

Roxas swung it open and was surprised to see Namine standing there. His bad mood turned into a confused one as he stared at the petite blonde. He was looking for his words before he finally spoke. "Hey? What're you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come and check up on you," Namine told him. She peeked behind him and into his house. "Can I come in or are you busy?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure," He said as he moved aside and she walked in and looked around her. He watched closely at how she walked and how she diverted her eyes from his. "Something else you want to talk to me about?"

"No," Namine answered as she continued to look around his house. She really wished she had brought her camera with her. The one time she had forgotten it. She finally turned to him and saw him staring at her like she was his prey. But she ignored the look and continued to talk to him. "So, this is where you live. It's nice."

"Thanks," Roxas replied as he continued to stare at her. He then finally noticed her necklace and remembered something from the meeting. "Your necklace..."

Namine looked down at her necklace and nodded. "Oh yeah. It's something I throw on when ever I want some good luck."

"Don't lie to me," He suddenly said as he advanced closer to her and she backed up, shocked by the sudden rage on his face and in his voice. He remembered what Xemnas said in the meeting.

_In other news, it had been reported that the witch is under the teachings of the cat demon, Cheshire Cat._

Roxas shook his head. "How could I have not seen it? You have a cat named Chess. Kairi's memories of you were erased. You didn't say anything about your head getting hurt and scenes flying through your head at the haunted house so it must have not happened to you like it happened to me and everyone else. Those heartless also attacked you and they always attack people with special hearts. Now you're wearing a necklace with Cheshire Cat's symbol on it!"

"Where are you getting at?" Namine screamed at him as she finally backed into the wall and gasped as Roxas was finally standing in front of her. He slammed his hands on the wall on each side of her head and stared down at her with cold eyes. Namine bit her lip and tried to put on the emotionless face she'd learned to use all these years but she couldn't for some reason. It wouldn't work. Why? So she spoke. "Roxas...I don't know what you're talking about."

"I said don't lie to me," Roxas said threateningly. He stared into her eyes. "Namine, are you a witch? The Witch of Memory? The White Witch?"

Namine stared at him in pure shock and fear now. How did he know about her? How did he know the names she was given? Her mouth hung open and she couldn't breathe. Everything in her was telling her to run and never turn back. But the other half kept her there, saying she needed answers. "Roxas, how do you know about that stuff?"

"Because," Roxas began slowly as the tip of his nose lightly brushed hers. "I am Number Thirteen of Organization Thirteen and it is my mission to bring you back to base and let them dispose of you properly."

Namine's eyes widened. She had played her way into a trap. She pushed him back and away from her. "How could you? You were my friend! At least I thought you were. You were just pretending to get my trust and take me back to your organization and then you'd stand by and let them kill me! How could you do that?"

"Because that's my job!" Roxas shouted at her.

Namine glared at him and ran from the wall and to the door to leave. However, the blonde boy grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and had her pinned against the wall again. She glared at him, anger spreading throughout her and every fiber of her being. She hated him so much. But she hated herself more for letting him get to her like he had. She wanted to claw his hypnotizing eyes out now then leave him without any memories at all. She tried to push him again but he wouldn't budge this time. She huffed and tried again only to fail once again.

"Now what?" Namine said in a cold voice. "Are you going to kill me now for trying to run or are you going take me back to your organization and let them kill me?"

* * *

><p>Axel's boots clicked against the hospital's plain white floor as he made his way down the totally white hallway. Behind him, the clerk laid across her desk and was about to fall over to the other side. However, Axel took no notice to the woman's situation. He only had one thing in mind and that was to check on this kid he was told about by Roxas.<p>

All he knew about her though was her name was Kairi and that she had blue eyes and red hair. He also learned from his blonde friend that she was currently in a comatose state. That surprised Axel. He had his suspicions about something and he had to come and see for himself. He had to find out if what he thought about the red head was true. So, here he was now.

Axel walked up to the room's door and stared at the number for a moment. He then took a deep breath and pushed into the room. He then saw what he feared most. He walked over to the girl laying in the bed slowly and stared down at her. "K-kairi...It can't be. I have to be kidding myself. Or either I'm hallucinating. How could she be my little sister?"

* * *

><p>Namine focused white magic into her hand and raised it up to Roxas's chest. He merely stayed in place. She clenched her fist and prepared to launch the blast into his chest as more energy gathered in and around her small hand. Roxas still didn't move. He watched her eyes as she she kept her own on her fist, prepared to launched the magic into his chest and most likely damaging his memories beyond repair. She then glared up into his eyes as his emotionless ones bored into hers.<p>

"What are you waiting for?" Roxas asked.

Namine lowered her arm and looked away from him. She then turned back and finally was able to push him off of her with a little help from a spell Cheshire taught her. She went to the door and swung it open. She then ran across the porch and down the steps to find that it was raining and it was coming down in a thick sheets. She was instantly drenched when she reached the bottom step. When she was only two steps away from the stairs, she heard Roxas come out of his house and onto the porch.

"Namine!" He shouted out to her and she stopped with her feet sinking into a deep mud puddle. "You have to listen to me! The organization will come after you even if I said I failed. I may tell them you fled but they'll only track you back down. I'm your only hope!"

Namine bit her bottom lip and felt the anger bubbling up in her and into her voice. She couldn't bare to turn and face him though. She shouted at him as she kept her back to him. "How can I trust you? You came here to get me killed and now you expect me to trust you?"

"I've already saved your life twice," Roxas simply stated. "How about a third time?"

"That was when you didn't know I was your target!" Namine shouted back. She shook her head and water flew from her hair to the side. "You can't just expect me to trust you like that. So easily..."

Roxas frowned. "Do you have a choice?"

"I have Cheshire!" Namine answered. "He can protect me from them."

"There are thirteen other people in the organization besides me," Roxas called to her. "I don't think he'll be able to take them on. I know them and how powerful they are. I know their weaknesses and their strenghts. I can help you both. You two can run and I'll stay here and hold them off as long as I can. You can't let them get ahold of you."

"What about Kairi?" Namine asked. "I have to help her restore her memories before..."

"Before what?" Roxas asked.

Namine sighed and finally turned to Roxas, who was unable to tell if she was crying or if it was just the rain running down her face. Her white tank top clung to her and her jeans were soaked. Her shoes and the bottom of her jeans were covered in mud also. She still glared at Roxas, unable to get rid of the anger in her eyes. "Before she is lost forever. If the memories aren't fixed in a month then she will disappear into the darkness."

"Why do you care about that?" Roxas asked.

"Because she's my friend!" Namine shouted. Her glare only got worse then. "And I'm not going to leave one of them behind."

Roxas stared down at his feet. "It's the same for me with Axel and Xion. I can't leave them behind either."

"So," Namine started again. She walked back up the steps of the porch and walked up to Roxas as water dripped from her drenched form. "Where are you getting at, Number Thirteen?"

The that fact that Namine called him by his organization code name hurt him. It just showed him that she might never trust him again but she was taking what she could get for now. He didn't blame her though but she had to learn to trust him before it was too late. He sighed. "I can't abandon the organization. Or I at least can't let them know I'm abandoning them."

Namine looked at him suspiciously. "Do you have friends in the organization? People that you can't abandon?"

Roxas looked up at her and into her eyes. "Yeah. They've been there for me and I've been there for them. I can't leave them behind. Just like you can't leave behind Kairi."

"So what are you going to to do?" Namine questioned. Her gaze hardened. "Are you going to get them to help us or are you going to have to go head to head with them?"

"I don't know," Roxas grumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. He then looked at Namine and saw her looking off in thought. "What is it?"

Namine's eyes shifted to the side and she finally spoke. "Why are you helping me?"

Roxas thought for a moment. Why was he helping her? Why would he go and turn his back on the people he's grown up with just to help her get away safely? This one little witch? He sighed. "I don't know. I guess, it's something I have to do because I can't bring myself to turn you in."

Namine's glare finally faded completely and she looked at him, surprised. She then looked away and let her bangs hide her face. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Roxas said. He then looked Namine up and down and sighed. He grabbed her hand but Namine tried to pull away. He groaned as he let go of her, not liking that fact that she didn't trust him. But he spoke in a calm voice. "Come on inside. Let's get you dry. I have a fire place I can light."

Namine stared at his retreating form as he walked inside the house. She sighed and walked inside behind him, still being very cautious. When she was inside, she followed Roxas up the stairs and when she was at the top, she went down the hallway and followed him into his room. He tossed her a towel and a coat with a fur collar to her. She grabbed it and looked at him questioningly.

Roxas walked up to her at his door. "I'll go light the fire place for you to sit in front of. You can dry your hair with the towel in the bathroom down the hall if you wish to. The coat is for extra warmth."

"Just because we're on the same side now doesn't mean I trust you," Namine said to him bitterly.

Roxas began to walk down the stairs as she stared down at him. "I don't expect you to."

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: Quite a few surprises there, hm? Once again, still a little iffy about this chapter but you tell me. Reviews are once again appreciated. I can see a pattern of two reviews per chapter going on here by the way so let's break that cycle people! ^^ Please tell me what I need to fix and what I need to work on and such. Tell me if you like it or not or send me a message if you just want to talk<strong>.


	7. Chapter 7

_White Witch_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Seven_

Roxas ran a match against the side of the match box. He then tossed it onto the fire piled up in the fire place. When it only caused a small flame, he lit another match. This was one of those times when he wished Axel was there at the moment. But when he needed him, the red head was no where to be seen. So, Roxas was on his own now. He kept lighting matches until he finally got a blazing fire going. He nodded and held his hands up to the fire. He then heard the creaking sounds of someone coming down the old stairs.

He turned and saw Namine walking down. Her hair was now dried and brushed out. She had the coat over her shoulders and wet tank top and she held it together with one hand while the other held her shoes and socks. She had taken them off since they were covered in mud and she was barely able to walk in them. She looked at Roxas when she was at the bottom of the steps and she looked like an innocent child to him that didn't know what to do next.

Roxas guestured for her to walk over to him. She did so and he took her shoes away and set them by the front door. He then guestured for her to sit down. She hesitated but sat down slowly in front of the fire. Roxas sat down next to her, keeping a good distance away from her. He watched her as she held her hands up to the fire, trying to get warm while trying to keep the coat on her. He sighed and held his own hands up to the fire.

He heard the other blonde sigh also beside him. He looked at her agian and caught her looking away. He smiled slightly but shook his head as he looked back at the flames. He then heard Namine's phone go off and he turned to look at her as she took her cell phone out and answered it. She turned away from him and walked into the kitchen to talk to whoever had called her. Roxas then turned his attention back to the flames before him.

Then he got a phone call. He looked at the screen and froze at who was calling. It was his red haired friend, Axel. He slowly answered the phone, not sure if it was the right thing to do. "Hello."

"Hey," Axel said, his voice abnormally filled with sorrow.

Roxas immediately reacted. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Axel sighed over the phone. "It's nothing. But I'm not in the best mood so I'm going to come over to your house so we can eat some sea salt ice cream. That always cheers me up. Okay?"

"Um," Roxas began, now in a panic. What would he do? He then quickly came up with a lie and spat it out as fast as he could. "I'm kind of busy right now. I'm about to take a shower and then go to bed."

He heard Axel groan in annoyance on the other end of the phone. "Can't you wait to do that in the morning? I really got to talk to you about this. In person."

"Why? What's going on?" Roxas asked, now slightly worried.

"Forget it," Axel said, sounding angry now. "I'm just gonna go."

He then heard him hang up. The blonde frowned at his red headed friend's rudeness. He then turned when he heard Namine enter the room. She looked worried and unsure whether to speak or not. Roxas raised an eyebrow at her. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she spoke first.

"Cheshire wants to meet you," Namine said as she played with her fingers and stared down at them. She then looked up at him. "He should be here any second since he knows a bunch of transportation spells."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. That's probably a good idea."

Namine detected a hint of sorrow in his voice. She walked over to him and sat next to her new ally. She looked into his eyes as he tried to make them unreadable. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Roxas mumbled. The doorbell rang and he stood up quickly to answer it. He walked to the door and opened it up to come face to face with a displeased Cheshire. "Hi."

Cheshire simply frowned at him. "The only reason you still exist right now is because Namine demanded that I not kill you."

Roxas nodded. "Its nice to know that she doesn't want to kill me quite yet."

"I never said that," Namine stated bitterly as she appeared behind Roxas. Cheshire pushed Roxas to the side roughly, causing a loud thud! when he hit the door. Cheshire ignored him and went straight to Namine and set his hands on her shoulders and looked her over. Namine smiled lightly. "You got here quick."

Cheshire nodded with a small smile appearing on his own face. "Yeah."

"We can talk in the kitchen or the living room if you wish," Roxas said as he shut the door and guestured towards each room.

He saw Cheshire stand up striaght and turn towards him with a frown back on his face. Roxas sighed again as he guestured for Cheshire to go ahead into the room he chose. Cheshire then turned from him swiftly and looked at each room before choosing the living room to sit in. He immediately plopped onto the couch with Namine on one side of him. Roxas planned to sit on the other side of Namine until Cheshire gave him a threatening look with a growl following that. The blonde took the hint and sat in the chair on the other side of couch.

The group sat in silence for a moment, not sure how to start this engagement. It was obviously going to be a little hostile seeing as Cheshire looked like he would rip Roxas's throat out at that moment if it weren't for Namine telling him not to kill him. While they sat, Namine stared at the fire and avoided looking at Roxas or Cheshire. She was afraid to see Cheshire's disappointment in her for letting herself get known like this so easily. She didn't look at Roxas because she felt her anger towards him still simmering just below the surface of her calm facade.

Roxas finally spoke up. "I think I should begin first since I'm the intruder."

"We should have you locked in the basement and be interrogating you right now. So you better find the right words and not make a wrong move or that will be how things will go," Cheshire threatened.

Roxas nodded. "I understand. Anyway, as you know, my name is Roxas Uotani. Namine already told you that I was sent here by Organization Thirteen to hunt her down and bring her back to them so they could dispose of her in a way that would not backfire on them. My number in the organization is thirteen and there are fourteen other members. I'm one of the most dangerous and highly trained since I've been trained for this stuff practically since birth."

"Is there anything else?" Cheshire asked.

"Why do they want to get rid of me? What kind of harm could I cause to them?" Namine asked. She then dared to glance at Cheshire and saw a look on his face. She raised an eyebrow and Roxas did the same. "Chess, is there something you haven't told me?"

The demon cat man sighed. "Well, I was going to tell you about this when you got older. But it seems it has crept upon us and discovered our location."

"What is it?" Namine questioned her teacher now, all her anger from Roxas finally fading and now some going towards her teacher along with curiousity.

"Organization Thirteen has been together for years. Quite a few years before you were born actually. But their goal is simple," Cheshire began.

Roxas finished for him though. "They want to climb up so high into society that they are the ones running the country. We, I mean they, already have a huge following. Xemnas, our leader, is a very charismatic speaker. He says what people want to hear and that's what draws them in."

"What do I have to do with all of this?" Namine asked.

"You hold their weakness Namine. You hold the power over memories which is what turns the key to someone's heart which is who someone truly is," Cheshire explained. "You could turn this whole thing around by finding that key and changing their thoughts all together."

"A key?" Roxas asked. They both looked at him. "But memories are the key. Aren't they?"

"The key isn't a what," Cheshire said with a smirk. "It's more like a who. Actually, it's more than one who also."

Roxas's eyes widened as it finally hit him. "Wait, are you telling me that the keyblade is what unlocks the heart and allows the memory controller to access someone's true self? Is that what you're telling me?"

Cheshire nodded. "Yes. A keyblade is needed to unlock the heart. The keyblade is supposed to only have one wielder but it seems that many different key blades have been distributed about to people. I know that Sora, Kairi, and Riku wield keyblades. But I'm not sure who the others are."

"Roxas has a twin set," Namine said. Roxas looked at her, suprised to hear her speak suddenly. She merely kept her eyes on her confused teacher. "It seems the organization has made an exception to keyblade wielders."

"It seems so," Cheshire replied. "There's only one person who can control memories so if they get rid of them then they don't have to worry about the keyblade wielders as much as you. That's why I keep you out of social events and like for you to keep to yourself and why I'm always there to protect you."

Namine frowned and looked down at her hands. "Just because I don't have a fancy, giant key that magically appears into my hand doesn't mean I can't cause my own damage. I can put them in the coma like I did Kairi. Even though it was on accident."

Cheshire patted her head. "We know."

Roxas nodded. "Namine, it's not your fault. It's Seifer's for hitting you." When he didn't get a reply from her, he turned his gaze back to Cheshire. "Anyway, like I was telling Namine earlier, I'm your only hope to defeating the organization. Small hope but it's still a chance."

"We don't need help from scum. We'll just run and they'll eventually give up," Cheshire stated to him.

"That's ridiculous! You can't live like that," Roxas said to him. Cheshire frowned but he saw the look Namine was giving him and knew she agreed with him. He continued. "You don't want to live like that. You can't live your life in fear. Besides, the organization doesn't just give up! We don't have many options if you haven't noticed as of late!"

"Don't yell at me boy!" Cheshire shouted as he stood up and Roxas did the same. Namine then stood up and tried to get between the two but Cheshire pushed her back onto the couch to sit. "I know how to take care of her! You do not!"

"Apparently you don't because you're going to make her life a living nightmare if you run like a scared kitten with his tail between his legs! I've saved her life two nights in a row and I just moved here!" Roxas retorted.

Cheshire's fist then slammed into Roxas's cheek and the blonde went flying back. He fell back on the floor and rolled over and hit the wall with his back. He glared at Cheshire as he glared back. Namine attempted to speak but was interrupted when Roxas jumped forward and tackled the man to the ground. Cheshire began to beat on his back then kicked him up and into the air. Roxas then pulled out Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Cheshire launched a blast of magic at him but Roxas crossed his blades and blocked the attack as he landed back on the ground.

"I'm right though," Roxas stated coldly. "You can beat them or die trying. Running is no longer an option."

Cheshire growled at him while Roxas swung his weapons to his side and gave the cat man a hard look. Namine stared between the two. She wished she knew some of her own fighting spells but she was a witch of memories so the options in a spell book to her were quite limited. She then began to think of a spell that might help until the two charged at each other. Roxas was ready to slash Cheshire with both of his blades while Cheshire looked like he was going to attempt to claw Roxas's eyes out.

Their attacks collided though and they were in a stand off for a good few moments before they pushed each other back. Roxas then called back both of his blades and gave Cheshire a cocky smirk which seemed to get under his skin. Namine looked between the two as she tried to remember how the spell went in her head. Roxas then popped his knuckles and it seemed that Cheshire got it because he flashed his own cocky smile back at the blonde. They both then charged at each other again.

Cheshire hit Roxas right in the face. Roxas stood there a moment, trying to forget the pain in his face before swooping down quickly and kicking up his leg and slammed his foot into Chesire's chin and knocked him back. Cheshire glared at him while Roxas got ready to defend against an oncoming attack that he might pull. When they got ready to charge, Namine nodded and swung her hands out to her sides, each palm facing one of them. Her eyes then glowed white as a circle appeared around her with white symbols written in it. White circles appeared under each of the guys' feet. Namine smirked and quickly brought her hands down and a cylinder rised up around each of them and trapped them inside, keeping them from ripping each other's head off.

"You two need to calm down or else this will never work," Namine stated to them both as she took her seat back on the couch. She saw the nod they both gave her and she nodded and they were free once again. She then looked at Cheshire. "I hate to say this but he has a point. I've been here and I'm pretty sure they can pick up on my trail just by me being here. They could easily find me then. We're lucky that Roxas didn't decide to kill me earlier when he found out that I was what he was hunting for."

Cheshire frowned as he looked between both Namine and Roxas. He then sighed and slumped onto the couch. "Listen kid, Organization Thirteen is a deadly organization. How did you get involved with them? You're so young. Were you adopted, stolen at a young age, or what?"

Roxas sighed. "My father is one of the founding members of the group. His name is Luxord Uotani."

* * *

><p>Sora stared at the hospital's white doors. He held a glass vase full of different types of flowers in his hands. He bit his lip as he felt fear beginning to rise up into his chest again. What if it hurt him to see her again? What if they had given up on her? He shook his head at those thoughts. He really wished he had asked Riku to come. It was too late for that though and he knew it as he gripped the hospital's door's handle and opened it up to have the smell of pure cleanliness hit him.<p>

He stepped inside into the room and gasped at what he saw. The lady that sat at the counter was now on the other side on her side as a trail of blood leaked from her. Sora dropped the vase and ran over to her to see if she was okay. He nodded when he got a pulse. He wondered who could have done such a thing until he forgot all about that and turned towards the long white hallway.

"Kairi," He said breathlessly and dropped the vase.

As it shattered into pieces, he ran down the hallway, his shoes making a constant pounding sound against the floor. He skidded to a stop in front of Kairi's room. He panted for a moment, scared of what he'd find in the room if he dared to step inside. He then took a deep breath and reached for the door knob. Until it began to turn. He then came face to face with a spikey haired red head with a upside down teardrop under each eye. He stopped when he saw Sora standing there.

"What're you staring at?" He asked in a rude tone.

Sora glared at him. "Who are you and what were you doing in Kairi's room?"

"My name is Axel. Got it memorized?" The red head said with a smirk. "The better question is who are you?"

"I'm Sora and you didn't answer my other question!" Sora shouted, annoyed at how he was avoiding the question. His anger then finally got the best of him and he summoned out his Kingdom Key as his glare got worse. "What were you doing in Kairi's room?"

Axel returned the glared as he stared down at Sora. "Listen shorty, don't question me about my own little sister, got it?"

Sora's eyes widened in shock as he stared up at Axel. "Little sister? Kairi has an older brother?" The brunette shook his head. "That doesn't change the fact that you're avoiding my question! Do you know what happened to that lady at the counter?"

"Me," Axel replied.

"Why? What do you want with Kairi?" Sora asked as he got in a defensive position, seing that this guy was indeed dangerous.

"Because," Axel began with a smirk. Flames then flew about his hands and his pair of chakrams, Eternal Flames, appeared in his hands and he got ready to fight Sora. "I am Number Eight of Organization Thirteen. And seeing that you are indeed a keyblade wielder, I think I'll just dispose of you so we don't have to deal with you again."

Sora growled. "Just try it! Just don't touch Kairi!"

Axel smirked as he glanced over his shoudler at the red head. He then turned back to Sora. He lowered his weapons. "You've got five minutes to see her. Then I'm gonna get you, squirt."

Sora glared at him but took the chance to run past him and to Kairi's bedside. He knelt down beside her bed and looked at the peaceful look on her face. She hadn't moved at all since he last saw her. He fought back the tears in his eyes as he grabbed onto one of Kairi's hands with his free one. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against their joined hands and said a small prayer. He then opened his eyes to see Kairi's hand slightly glowing. His eyes widened. She was subconsciously trying to summon her keyblade, Destiny's Embrace.

"Kairi, come on. You can do it," Sora said encouragingly as he let his keyblade disappear and he grabbed her hand with his other one now. "Come on. Wake up. Come back to us."

"Time's up!" Axel shouted as he swooped in from behind and kicked Sora to the side of the room into some chairs. He quickly ran over to him before he could summon his keyblade. The red head slammed his elbow onto the top of Sora's head. Sora leaned forward to hold onto his injured head. Axel then took that chance to slam his chakram onto the back of his head, knocking Sora unconscious. "Well, looks like you're out for now. Too bad. I wanted to see what else you were capable of."

His weapons disappeared as he heard people scrambling down the hall, trying to get to the room as fast as he could. Were those police sirens in the distance? He shook his head, knowing when he paniced he messed up. He grabbed the back of Sora's collar and threw him over his shoulder. He smirked but it fell when he turned to see his little sister lying in the bed. She looked like a weak, little angel to him. He took a deep breath.

"The organization is my family. The oragnization is my family and those who claim to be my family outside of it are nothing more than people that caused me to be pushed into this situation," Axel stated the line Xemnas had pretty much glued into his head and most of the other members. He told them to say the line out loud when they thought about going back to their old life or to help those they used to know. Axel took a deep breath as he stepped closer to Kairi's bed. "You were the reason I left in the first place, Kairi. After you were born, everyone loved you so much. No one paid attention to the needs of Axel anymore. Mother forgot me and Father treated me like scum. This is all your fault."

He bit his lip at the memories that flooded through his head. He shook it off and took a deeper breath. He nodded. He wasn't going to take Kairi yet. He wasn't sure if she was a keyblade wielder yet. For all he knew she could have knives like Larxene. He finally sighed and raised his hand and a black and purple portal appeared. He turned towards it and stepped inside then vanished just before the police ran inside with some doctors at their side.

"Doctor!" A female nurse shouted as she looked at Kairi and examined her closely to see if she was still okay. "She seems to be getting closer to coming out of her coma."

The doctor shook his head. "I believe so but now we have to figure out what happened here. Look at this mess! And what happened to that woman in front of the desk?"

* * *

><p>"Luxord is still alive, huh?" Cheshire asked, surprised. "I'd thought that monster died a long time ago."<p>

"How do you know my father?" Roxas asked.

"He's the man that killed my parents," Namine said bluntly, her face unreadable again as she stared into Roxas's eyes finally. "I knew your last name sounded familiar."

Cheshire felt the awkwardness rise between them all so he decided to change the topic. "Roxas, what else can you tell us about Organization Thirteen?"

"There's another keyblade holder. Her name is Xion and she is my age," Roxas answered. He looked down suddenly. Did he just rat out his friend? Why? Would he rat out Axel. He looked up at Namine. He had to. "There's also another member named Axel and he's in his early twenties. He has two chakrams and he controls fire."

"I see," Cheshire said as he rubbed his face. He then looked up at Roxas again. "I know all the members up to twelve. You are Number Thirteen and I'm guessing Xion is Number Fourteen. I keep up to date with this group with some local gangs and the internet helps a little also."

Roxas nodded. He then smirked. "It's your turn now. Tell me everything about you and your magic and anything else I need to know. From this point, all the secrets come out of the closet."

Cheshire frowned. He opened his mouth to speak but his phone rang suddenly and he stood up. He then walked to the kitchen to talk in private with whoever called him, not before throwing Roxas a warning glance before leaving the two alone. When they were alone though, Roxas looked over at the flames that licked the inside of the fireplace. He sighed.

"Since secrets are coming out of the closet," Namine began and Roxas turned his gaze towards her. "It's best that you know that Cheshire is one of the top deputies at the police department in town. That way he's got information on all criminal activity and such."

Roxas nodded. "That's a good idea. But he didn't see me coming."

"He actually had a bad feeling about you when you first met him as a cat. He warned but I didn't believe him," Namine explained. She shook her head with a bitter smile. "I guess I was wrong. But you've changed now, correct?"

"I wouldn't say change," Roxas replied and got a worried look from Namine. He couldn't help but chuckle suddenly and earned a glare from her. "Sorry but it is true. I can't change just like that. But I have switched over to your side if that's what you mean."

Namine sighed. "I hope so."

Cheshire then walked back into the room with a displeased look on his face. He held his claws up to Roxas. "Don't move. Your friend, Axel, he has two chakrams as weapons, right?" Roxas was shocked but he nodded. Cheshire cursed under his breath. He then looked back at Roxas. "It seems he's been causing trouble at the hospital. Specifically around where your friend Kairi is."

"What happened?" Namine asked in a calm voice.

"The security cameras caught him attacking a woman at the front desk and he injured her pretty badly," Cheshire shouted out as he rubbed his head and tried to come up with a plan. "He then knocked Sora unconscious and took him to who knows where through a black and purple portal in Kairi's hospital room."

"What?" Roxas shouted. "Why would Axel be here? Why's he at the hospital?"

"Maybe he sensed Sora's special abilities or something?" Namine asked her teacher.

Cheshire shook his head. "No. He was there before Sora. Sora found him coming out of Kairi's hospital room."

"Why would he be in Kairi's hospital room?" Roxas asked, mostly to himself.

Namine shrugged. "I don't know but we need to get the hospital to investigate."

Roxas nodded. "Right."

"I'll follow behind you as a stray cat," Cheshire said with a nod. He then jumped into the air and transformed into his cat self. He nodded to them, letting them know he was all set.

Namine pulled on the coat Roxas had given her and her socks and shoes while Roxas grabbed a jacket he had thrown over a chair. They both then headed towards the door with Cheshire following behind them. Roxas quickly opened the door and gasped when he found a quite dangerous surprise waiting at his door when he opened it up completely.

Her blue eyes looked over him and Namine. The lightning that illuminated the sky behind her made her look deadly. Her face was unreadable to him at the moment. "Roxas, who is this?"

"Xion," Roxas greeted, trying not to give away his shock. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: There's chapter seven guys! I hope you liked it. Now, here are some shout outs to the reviewers.<strong>

**delphigirl689: Thanks for the comments and I'll try to keep the story as interesting as it is.**

**Dreamer-Tsuki: Thanks for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**BlazingKaiogra: About your recent question, I'm not quite sure yet. Then about Kairi being the Princess of Hearts. I doubt it honestly but I'm still not quite sure yet. I guess you all will just have to wait and see. Also, thank you for helping with my grammar in the story.**

**Fille des Reves: Thanks and glad to have you aboard!**

**GoldPhantom and z-eion: Thank you for reviewing and reading my story! Also, thank you for telling me some information that I looked into and that helps my story get better. Thanks again!**

**mwaetht: Thank you! It means a lot to hear someone tell me that the character developement is good. I hope its not rushed or anything though. But thank you again!**

**VioletX10: Like I said in the shout out above, I enjoy the thought that I'm able to make the characters move along like in real life. I'm also glad to know I'm not doing something cliche with the characters so thank you!**

**soluvepink: I'm glad you like it and hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Anyway, thank you all for your support on this story and I'm happy to see its popularity grow little by little with each chapter. I don't normally do shout outs because I'm afraid I might give something important up and I don't want to do that so that may be the only shout outs I do. It depends. Thank you guys so much though.**


	8. Chapter 8

_White Witch_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Eight_

Xion gave Roxas a funny look before gathering herself and smiling kindly. "I just came to visit you. Why are you acting so funny? Where are you two going?"

Roxas looked between Xion and Namine before beginning slowly. "This is Namine. Namine, this is Xion. We're heading to the hospital to check up on a friend of ours, Kairi. She's in a coma and something happened there. You better head back home before your dad gets mad. It is pretty late."

Xion gave Roxas a hard look but she knew he was right. However, she was going to ignore that and stay to see what was going on. He was acting weird and she had to know why. "He doesn't mind. Let me come along. I'd like to look around Radiant Gardens too."

Roxas sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't get out of this so he nodded and turned to Namine to see what she thought. She simply nodded and Roxas returned it before letting Namine get outside and locking the door behind him. He noticed Cheshire's cat form sneak out one of the windows and head towards the hospital. He nodded and turned back to the two girls who were talking.

Namine then turned towards Roxas. "We might need an umbrella."

"I have one!" Xion said happily as she pulled an umbrella from behind her. She smiled at Roxas. She opened it up. "Roxas, you and me can share this while you give Namine one of her own."

"I have two extra in the house so we can all have our own," Roxas said as he unlocked his door and walked inside to get his umbrellas.

"Oh," Xion said with a slight smile. She then stepped out into the rain. She turned back to the porch to see Namine waiting patiently for Roxas to return with the umbrellas. "So, how do you know Roxas?"

"We met in school," Namine replied. She felt awkward talking to Xion, knowing that she was definitely Number Fourteen in Organization Thirteen. She grabbed her left arm with her right hand and rubbed her elbow silently as she stared at her feet. Xion watched her suspiciously, not trusting the girl. Namine then decided to speak to her. "You must know Roxas from Twilight Town, right?"

"Yeah," Xion replied. She nodded to herself. So_, Roxas said he was from Twilight Town? I need to remember that,_ She thought to herself. She then continued on the conversation with Namine. "How long have you lived in Radiant Gardens?"

"Ever since I was little," Namine replied. "It's a small quiet town but its home."

Xion nodded. "Yeah. That sounds nice. Twilight Town is a little more active than this sleepy town but it is kind of boring."

Namine nodded. "I visited Twilight Town once. It was very nice."

"Here you go," Roxas said as he walked out of the house and handed Namine an umbrella. He locked the door before opening up his own umbrella and walking into the rain. Namine did the same the three were then heading to the hospital. Roxas saw that Namine was hanging back behind them so he let himself fall into step with her. He then saw her necklace. He grabbed it and ripped it from her neck. Before she could protest, he spoke. "Sorry but if Xion sees this then she might know."

Namine nodded. "Oh yeah. Thank you, Roxas."

Roxas smiled at her as he stuffed the necklace into his pocket. He then looked at Xion as she glanced back at him. "So, what have I missed in Twilight Town?"

* * *

><p>Axel dropped Sora's unconscious form against a tree. He grumbled to himself as he rubbed his head. He looked past some trees to see the headquarters. Well, the temporary headquarters near Twilight Town. Their real base, Castle Oblivion, was up in the mountains somewhere on the otherside of the world and where no one had ever dared to venture before. Xion was the newest member so she didn't know about it. Yet. Axel was supposed to take her there tonight. He planned to do so after he gave Sora over to Xemnas and Saix.<p>

He groaned as he slumped against a tree himself. He stared at the sleeping Sora, wondering if he had hit him too hard. He smirked at the thought. He then sighed as he heard that familiar sound of boots crunching under the grass in the forest. He turned, expecting to see Xion or Saix or even Demyx but was surprised to see Larxene. He raised an eyebrow.

"So," Larxene began as she set her hands on her hips. "You stole a keyblade wielder. Xemnas is going to be so proud. You finally did something right."

"Shut up, blondie!" Axel shouted at her in an irritated tone.

"What's wrong Axel? Miss your little buddy, Roxas?" Larxene asked in a teasing voice. She saw him shake his head then look down at the grass. She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Okay, what's wrong? Really. Why aren't you fighting back. By now the forest would be burning."

"It's none of your business," Axel growled at her.

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "It is now since you're having an attitude. Does it have to do with that girl?"

"She was my sister," Axel whispered, mostly to himself. "She was my sister, Kairi. After all these years, people still love her and hate me."

Larxene sighed and walked over to Axel. She stared down at him and tried to get a look at his face. She had no luck. For once, her eyes looked like they were sorry for him. However, she couldn't let him know that. She was the cold blooded Larxene who didn't care about anyone else. Only she knew that the accusation wasn't true. But she couldn't show her true side to Axel. Could she?

She shook her head and turned from him. She hesitated for a moment, but then she walked away. Once she was on the edge of the forest and far enough from him so he couldn't hear her and she could only see the spikes of his hair, she stopped and leaned against a tree. She only glanced back at him once before turning away quickly and leaned her head on the tree she used for support.

"I don't hate you, Axel," She whispered so silently, the raging wind that night killed her voice from even her own ears. She looked up at the sky. "But you have to learn, people like us, we're not supposed to feel these things."

* * *

><p>When Roxas, Namine, and Xion arrived in front of the hospital, they saw it surrounded with police cars and all around with police officers standing by and seemed to be guarding the doors. Roxas glanced over at Namine and she bit her lip, her signature unreadable expression spread across her face. He then looked at Xion to see she was only looking forward, her wondering eyes obviously scanning the whole place.<p>

He could see how uncomfortable she was being around the authorities. She was probably worried about getting caught suddenly and brought in for the many crimes she committed for the organization. Roxas felt the same actually but he was calm and set a hand on Xion's shoulder, trying to comfort her, even if only a little. She looked at him and smiled her thanks.

Roxas smiled back to her. He then looked back to the hospital to see Namine had left them behind and was heading straight for the front of the building. Roxas ran after her with Xion in hot pursuit. When he caught up with her, she was already heading inside and he still followed. The usual fear he felt for hospitals wasn't as powerful as it used to be but it was still there.

The trio walked up to the front desk and checked in to see Kairi. The new lady sitting there informed them of her new room number and Namine thanked her before she led everyone down the hallway and to the room. When they stepped in front of it, Xion was the first to push the door open and head inside. Roxas made an attempt to go in but Namine suddenly grabbed his wrist.

He turned to her. "What is it?"

"I want to work on fixing Kairi's memories," Namine stated seriously. She was staring past him and into the room at the red head's sleeping form. Xion had taken a seat and was waiting silently. The blonde finely turned her blue eyes to Roxas. "Can you get Xion to come out here and distract her. Talk about the organization or something. Okay?"

Roxas nodded. Namine finally released his wrist and he turned towards the raven haired girl in the room. "Xion, can I talk to you for a moment please? Privately?"

Xion smiled and nodded. As she walked out of the room, Namine walked in. Roxas gave Namine a nod as he led Xion down the hall and away from the room. Namine nodded back and shut the door. She locked it and then turned to Kairi. She once again felt the terrible guilt that ate away at her inside. She shook her head. She didn't know how much time she had so she had to use it all to her advantage and quick.

She knelt down beside Kairi and began to fix her memories again.

* * *

><p>Roxas and Xion pushed open the double doors at the end of the long hallway and walked out into the cool night. On their way over it had stopped raining so they left their umbrellas in a basket in the front of the hospital. Roxas looked up at the night sky and saw the clouds beginning to vanish. He nodded, even though he quite liked the rain.<p>

"What did you want to talk about?" Xion asked, her voice pulling him from his thoughts.

He looked at her and saw her hands behind her back and that she was rocking back and forth on her feet. Roxas scratched the back of his head and tried to come up with something and nodded. "I just wanted to talk to you. I mean, it hasn't been just me and you for a long time."

Xion's eyes brightened up. "I know. It has been a long time."

"So," Roxas began. "That meeting today was boring, right?"

"Yeah. Pretty boring," Xion said with a laugh. Roxas laughed with her and she felt her heart jump. "So, how's the witch hunt going? Did Saix's clue help you?"

Roxas shook his head. "Still nothing. That girl in there, Kairi, is not the witch. I was sure she was but I was way off. She's a keyblade wielder though."

"Did you hear that Axel captured some keyblade wielder, Sora I think was his name?" Xion asked. She smiled. "I think that will get Saix off his back. He really needs to lay off of picking on him."

Roxas forced a smile. "Yeah. I heard. That's good for Axel."

Xion saw through his fake smile and gave him a funny look. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Okay, what's going on here Roxas? What's going on with you? You're not acting like yourself."

Roxas shook his head. "Things are just getting crazy here, that's all. I'm frustrated because I can't find the witch and, well, I'm kind of home sick."

Xion's features softened and she smiled. "Aww. Why didn't you say so?" Xion walked over to him and hugged him. His eyes widened from surprise. He was stiff and Xion felt it, but she hugged him anyway. When she let go, she looked at him. "Roxas, are you sure that's what's troubling you?"

"Yeah," Roxas lied. He turned from her and looked at the parking lot where a bunch of police officers were. He heard something fall to the ground and he looked down and saw it was Namine's necklace. He then saw Xion's small hand reach down and pick it up. He opened his mouth to speak but Xion interrupted.

"What's this?" She asked. She brushed off some dirt then gasped when she saw the cat's smile. "Cheshire Cat! Where did you get this Roxas? This is deifinitely a break in the case! If you put it up as a found object somewhere, someone will come and get it and then you will know who is the witch! What a miracle!"

Roxas stared at Xion as she was overjoyed of the thought of her friend coming home. He couldn't come up with a lie. He thought again but still nothing. He finally sighed and decided he had no hope for a lie but he could only hope that Xion would side with him in his plans to protect Namine from the organization. "Xion I-"

"Roxas?" A familiar voice said and the two turned around and to the double doors. Riku stood there holding one open. The silver haired boy nodded. "I thought it was you. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Kairi," Roxas sort of lied.

Riku nodded but his gaze then landed on Xion. His eyes widened and he stepped back. Xion gave him a funny look. Riku stepped forward with a small smile. "You're that girl. From that night two years ago."

Xion tilted her head to the side, confused. "I'm sorry but I don't know you."

Riku shook his head, hurt was visible on his face to only Roxas. "Of course not. That saw so long ago."

"Wait," Roxas interrupted. "Xion is the girl you told me about the night I first got here?"

"Xion? That's your name?" Riku asked and Xion nodded, feeling very uncomfortable. Riku then shook his head. "I can't let myself get distracted. Not now. I have to look around for clues to where I can find Sora since that red haired freak took him."

Roxas and Xion both fought back the urge to defend Axel. Roxas spoke up before Xion could. "Yeah. I hope he's okay."

Riku nodded. "I do too. He's my best friend. I can't lose both him and Kairi. They're the only people who I really trust. I would go check on Kairi but the door is locked. I guess the doctors are working on her or something."

"That can't be right," Xion suddenly spoke. "Namine's in there."

"Why did she lock the door?" Riku asked.

Roxas paniced suddenly. What would he do now? "Um, she's probably in the bathroom or something to let the doctor work on her or something."

"Let's go check," Riku said.

* * *

><p>Namine felt the sweat on her forehead and she stopped the process. She leaned her head against the bed and smiled. It was done. All of Kairi's memories were fixed. It took all the energy out of her but she had finally done it. She stood up but fell back to her knees when she felt exhaustion beginning to take hold of her. She had to shrug it off or Xion might get suspicious.<p>

She jumped when she heard someone knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it up to see Riku and Xion there. She smiled innocently as Roxas walked up behind them. "Hi. Sorry that I locked the door. I just didn't want anyone to see me cry over my friend."

Riku nodded, understanding her. They all then heard movement behind Namine. She secretly smiled to herself as Kairi sat up in bed and touched her throbbing head. She looked around at where she was. Riku ran past Namine and to Kairi's bedside and began to speak with her. Xion walked past Namine also and to Riku's side. Namine looked up from the ground and saw Roxas looking at Kairi behind her. He then looked at her.

She smiled at him before finally letting herself fall forward with exhaustion taking over her. Roxas caught her in his arms and smiled slightly at the blonde in his arms. He walked her over to a chair on one side of the room and set her in it. He handed her her necklace and she nodded her thanks before putting it in her pocket. He then took a seat beside her and looked over at Kairi as she tried to get out of bed but Riku kept telling her to sit down and take it easy.

"I'm fine Riku," Kairi protested as she got to her feet. She looked around. "Wait. Where is Sora?"

"Someone took him," Riku said angrily. He turned to Xion. "This is Xion by the way. She's the girl that I met two years ago. But back to Sora. I'm glad that you're on your feet and all but we have to get some information on this guy so we can go get Sora back."

"You can't do that," Xion spoke up. Roxas and everyone else looked at her surprised. "He is a member of Organization Thirteen and they are very powerful. If you go face them, you will die."

"How do you know about this stuff, Xion?" Kairi asked.

"I just do," Xion bit her lip. She then turned from them. "I have to go."

"Wait-" Riku began but Xion ran out the room.

Roxas followed her. When he got to the doorway, he saw her run into a portal and disappear from sight. He sighed and turned back to the group. Now that Xion is gone, he didn't have to worry about her finding out his secret. But he had to worry about Kairi and Riku now. Namine watched silently. He looked at her. She nodded, wanting him to go ahead and tell them. They needed them and they needed them.

"Guys," Roxas began. "I'll help you."

"How?" Riku asked.

Roxas looked away. "I can contact Axel and get him to come here with Sora."

"Axel? Is that the guy's name?" Riku shouted. The anger then came into his voice but Roxas was not moved by it. "How do you know this guy? What are you hiding from us?"

"I can't tell you anymore," Roxas said. He turned away from them. "But after tonight, I'll be gone."

"So will I," Namine spoke up.

Kairi stared at the duo. She then walked over to the still very tired Namine and sat beside her. "Namine, what's going on here? You can tell me. Please?"

Namine sat up straight and looked Kairi in the eye. "Where do I begin?"

"Namine, I don't think it's good to tell them," Roxas said as he turned back to them.

"We have to," Namine replied. She then turned back to Kairi and Riku. "I am Namine. The White Witch. The Witch of Memory."

Kairi gasped. "I've heard of you. Wait, are you the one that was fixing my memories and helped me wake up?" Namine nodded and Kairi smiled. "I can't believe this! That's so amazing! Wait, what does Roxas have to do with this then?"

"I am Roxas, Number Thirteen of Organization Thirteen and sent here to hunt down the White Witch and return with her so they could dispose of her," Roxas answered for the tired blonde. Riku and Kairi gasped. Riku summoned his keyblade, Way to the Dawn. He stepped in front of Kairi and Namine protectively but Roxas continued. "However, as of tonight I have abandoned the organization and joined Namine and her teacher to protect her. Now, I'm offering you a chance to save your friend."

Kairi looked at Riku and he looked at her. She then nodded and stood up. "Roxas, I believe you. You could have killed me or any of us in the haunted house or any other place but you didn't. Which means there is some good coming out in you and you really are becoming a new person. So, I want to take your offer."

"I don't think we should," Riku spoke up.

"Riku," Kairi began, power coming into her voice. "I am taking this chance to save Sora with or without you."

Riku stared at her, surprised. He then nodded in agreement. He then looked at Roxas. "Does that mean Xion is a member of the organization?"

Roxas nodded. "Yes. But she doesn't know of my plans. Neither does anyone else in the organization. But I want her and Axel to join me. When Axel comes, I want you to give me a chance to talk to him."

"Done," Kairi said. "But you must be fast. I don't how long I'll be able to hold Riku back from attacking him."

"Okay then," Roxas said. He pulled out his phone. "I'll call him now."

Namine stood up and walked over to him. "Don't forget to tell him to bring Sora."

* * *

><p>Axel stood up from his seat next to the tree when he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out and saw it was Roxas. He smiled slightly, needing to hear his friend again. "Hey Roxas. What's up?"<p>

"I need you to meet me in the clearing in Radiant Gardens's forest," Roxas said over the phone. "I need to talk to you. It's very important."

"Okay," Axel replied. "Let me drop Sora off first then-"

"No," Roxas said and Axel raised an eyebrow. "Bring him with you."

"Why?" Axel asked, confused.

"Just do it," Roxas said. He then hung up.

Axel sighed and looked toward Sora when he heard him groan. He walked over to him and picked the brunette up before throwing him over his shoulder. He then raised his hand and a portal appeared beside him. He then stepped inside it and groaned. "This better be good Roxas."

* * *

><p>Roxas was waiting in the clearing silently. He sat on a stump and stared down at his feet. Namine had been taken home by Cheshire so that only left Kairi and Riku waiting in the forest to see if they needed to strike to fight Axel to get Sora back. So, that only left Roxas to wait for his friend to come to him. Then they would know the truth. They would find out if Axel was trustable or not.<p>

When Roxas heard the familiar swirling sounds of the black portal, he turned around and saw Axel walking up behind him with Sora thrown over his shoulder. Roxas stood up to face Axel as his red headed friend stopped only two feet away from him. He set Sora down beside him. He then smirked at Roxas, waiting for him to reveal why he asked him here. When Roxas didn't speak, he did.

"What's going on, Roxas?" Axel asked. "Why have you called me here?"

"I need to talk to you," Roxas stated. He looked down at his feet. He then decided to get straight to the point. He looked back up at his friend and stared into his emerald eyes. "I'm leaving the organization."

"What? Why?" Axel asked, shocked.

Roxas sighed, not really sure how to begin but he had to try. "I'm helping the White Witch get away from Xemnas. But I want you to join me in my fight against them. You and Xion."

"Roxas..." Axel began but stared down at his feet.

"I know the organization has been my home and all but I've found something better and I don't want to loose that! But I want to let you and Xion come with me and introduce you both to this life," Roxas said with a smile. He held out a hand to Axel. "You can trust me."

Axel looked down at his feet then at Roxas. Suddenly he was holding a chakram out to Roxas, who jumped back, shocked. "I will never betray the organization. They are family. I am giving you one last chance Roxas. Either come with me and forget about this craziness and we can go back to how things were or I'll have to kill you right now."

Roxas shook his head. "You don't get it! This life is better! Trust me!"

"And what would your father think of this?" Axel shouted back.

"I don't care what he thinks," Roxas stated. He then sighed. "Axel, come with me or me and you are going to be enemies from this point."

Axel lowered his weapon as he thought over the offer. That line then came into his head and flashbacks from all that pain that he went through before finding a better life in the organization. He held his chakram back up to him. "I'm sorry. But I can't do that."

Roxas's stare then became cold. "Then Kairi and Riku will have to take Sora by force."

Axel lowered his weapons and they disappeared. He then turned his back to Roxas as he stepped into a portal. "If that's all you want, you can have the squirt. But that's not going to stop me from siding with Xemnas's pack. I hope we can meet again when you've gained some sense, Roxas."

Once the portal was gone, Roxas heard the duo in the forest come running out to get their friend. As they woke up Sora, Roxas stared down at his feet as he felt like crying. But he knew better to do that. He took a deep breath and looked at the reunited trio. When Sora saw Kairi awake, he hugged her and she hugged him and Riku hugged them both. Roxas smiled then turned his back to them.

"Roxas," Kairi said as she stood up. He turned to her. "Thank you. Even though you and Namine are leaving tonight, I still want us to stay in contact and to let you know whenever you or Namine need us, we will be there as soon as we can be there. We want to fight beside you guys."

Roxas smiled at her. "Thank you."

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

Riku shook his head. "I'll explain when we get you home."

"Roxas Uotani, I've been keeping an eye on you," A voice said from the forest. They all turned and saw Aqua, Vanitas, and Terra step out with a young man that looked a lot like Roxas but he was in his early twenties. Aqua smiled. "Me, Terra, Vanitas, and Ventus want you to know that we didn't see this coming."

Terra nodded. "Infact, we were planning to confront you tomorrow night. However, you've proven yourself to be an ally to us against Organization Thirteen."

"We want you to know that we will also be there when needed to fight against them," Ventus said with a confident nod.

Roxas smirked. "Thank you all very much. I'll keep in contact."

"Where are you and Namine planning to go?" Kairi asked.

Roxas turned to her. He sighed. "I'm not sure."

* * *

><p>Namine sat on the couch in her house silently as Cheshire walked around the house, packing their stuff. He and Roxas agreed it would be safer for Namine if they left town and headed somewhere else and get away from the people here. Namine closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off to the sounds of Cheshire rushing through the house. She sighed as the darkness began to drag her into her sleep.<p>

Her eyes then shot open when she heard someone knock on the door. She sat up and tried to stand but Cheshire got her to sit back down and he walked over to the door and opened it up to see Roxas. He let the blonde into the house and he walked in. He set his bag of stuff by the couch with the other bags Cheshire had already packed. He then walked over to Namine and sat down beside her.

"So?" Namine asked with hopeful eyes.

Roxas shook his head. "It's no good. Axel refused but they got Sora back and we also got some new allies."

"Really?" Namine asked.

"We're all packed," Cheshire said as he walked over to them with the final bag. He looked at them both. "I got us three tickets on a train that will take us all the way to Hollow Bastion."

Roxas nodded. "That should be a good place to wait for them."

"Axel knows now?" Cheshire asked and Roxas nodded. The cat man sighed. "We better hurry then. We don't want to miss the train."

Roxas nodded and picked up his bag while Cheshire grabbed some and Namine grabbed two. The trio then walked to the door and walked outside. As Namine began to close it, she looked around at what remained. The place was pretty much empty now since it seemed Cheshire packed everything. She felt the memories hit her but she reluctantly shut the door and turned to Roxas and Cheshire.

Cheshire walked straight to the car in long strides. However, Roxas walked slowly as Namine fell into step with him. He glanced over at Kairi's house next door and saw her walking up to her porch with Sora and Riku at her side. She noticed them and got Riku and Sora to look. Roxas got Namine to look. Kairi then smiled and nodded. Sora and Riku copied her. Roxas and Namine returned it before rushing to the car.

The duo got into the back while Cheshire got into the driver's seat. When he started the car and pulled out of the driveway, they all released a breath they didn't know they were holding. Namine then leaned against the window and closed her eyes. Roxas looked over to her. He sighed and pulled her over to lean on his shoulder. She looked at him, surprised.

"You don't want to bump your head or hurt your neck," Roxas simply replied as he looked out the window and not at her.

Namine smiled slightly. "Thank you."

She then shut her eyes and let herself drift off into a much needed sleep. Cheshire looked into the rear view mirror. He sighed and then turned back to the road before letting a small smile cross his face. "Roxas, what are we going to do when they come?"

Roxas kept staring out the window before sighing. "We have no choice. We have to fight or we will die."

* * *

><p>Axel walked into his room at Castle Oblivion as he ran a hand through his hair. He groaned to himself as he collapsed onto his bed. The memories of the night ran through his head quickly. How was he going to tell the organization? Could he tell the organization? What was he going to do? Why did Roxas have to dump this all on him? Why was everything so hard for him lately?<p>

He rolled over onto his back and held his head with his hands and glared at the ceiling. "What choice do I have?"

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: Well, there was chapter eight! I hope you liked it. I'm kind of iffy on this chapter too. I'm not sure why though. Oh well. Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter and the story so far.<strong>

**And yes, they have been living in Radiant Gardens all this time. I'm probably going to have to change the summary by the way. Anyway, until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

_White Witch_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Nine_

"Hey, Isa?" Lea called to his blue haired companion as he rocked back in his chair before getting out and walking to the porch's edge and staring up at the sky.

The duo were sitting on the red head's porch and rocking back and forth in some rocking chairs as they listened to some rock station on the radio. The porch had no roof and there were no trees around Lea's house that had bushy tops so they had a perfect sight of the sky. And it was now clear of all clouds and the stars shone brightly down upon the small town with the moon taking most of the attention.

Isa looked over at Lea and saw that he was serious by how he stood with his back to him. "What?"

"I have this strange feeling," Lea began slowly as he chose his words carefully. He then nodded. "That we need to do something."

Isa rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I don't really know," Lea replied. He then finally turned to Isa and gave him a hard look. "But we need to go talk to Principle Mickey."

* * *

><p>As the trio rode down the road to the train station, silence had taken over them all, leaving only the radio on a low volume to slightly fill the emptiness. Namine had long dozed off to sleep and Roxas had leaned his head against hers and unexpectedly fallen off to sleep also. That only left Cheshire to listen to music silently as he drove down the road.<p>

He was actually pretty suspicious. The traffic wasn't as bad as it usually was. What was the deal tonight? He shrugged it off though and decided to worry about one thing at a time. That usually helped him focus on what he needed to focus on. However, he couldn't clearly focus on it because he was too worried about Namine at the moment. He knew he had to shake it off but for some reason it just came back and kept bugging him.

He then took a deep breath and tried to gather himself. He nodded. He had cleared his mind or at least pushed the thought to the back of his head. He then continued to drive the car along the road silently. Every now and again he'd check the rearview mirror and look at Namine and Roxas. Once he knew she was safe, then he knew that everything was okay. He would then continue to drive on to the train station.

Cheshire then stopped the car when they came to a red light. He looked down and into the passenger seat next to him. There laid three train tickets to Hollow Bastion and a brochure of Destiny Island's high school. He hated to lie to them. Well, he didn't mind lying to Roxas but he he wasn't used to lying to Namine about stuff. The cat man had told the truth when he said they were going to Hollow Bastion. He just purposely left the part that they'd be taking an airplane to Destiny Island to hide there from the organization.

He shook his head and turned back to the road to see the light was still red. He raised an eyebrow then got out of the car. He looked around the empty roads of Radiant Gardens that would lead him out of the small town and onto the highway. He grinded his teeth together and spun around to only see no one there. He growled to himself. He then reached inside the car and grabbed the tickets and brochure then pushed Roxas awake roughly, waking up Namine in the process. They both looked at him with tired and curious eyes.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked.

Namine rubbed her eyes as she sat up straight. She looked outside the window. "Is there someone around, Chess?"

"Get out of the car," He replied in a low voice. They did as he said and he got Namine between him and Roxas. They all looked around as Cheshire's tail curled about, signaling danger. He stuffed the ticket and brochure in Roxas's pocket quickly. "Listen to me carefully, Roxas. If anything were to happen to me, I want you to take Namine and run. Don't let anyone get her or so help me I will come back from the dead and haunt you."

Roxas nodded to him. He saw Namine give her teacher a look. He shook it off and looked around. "I don't see anything. Are you sure you weren't just imagining it?"

Cheshire opened his mouth to reply. Until he got slammed into the side by two lances and got pinned to the concrete ground. He shouted out as the tips peirced through his shoulders. Namine made an attempt to run to him but Roxas grabbed her waist and stopped her. He then summoned out his keyblade, Oblivion. He knew exactly who was coming so he wasn't surprised to see Xaldin appear in front of him suddenly. He glared at the huge guy.

Xaldin frowned down at Roxas. "So, this is where you're been? No wonder you weren't at your house. Abandoning the organization I see?"

"This is none of your business!" Roxas shouted at him as he clutched both Namine and his keyblade tighter.

"Is that the witch?" Xaldin questioned and got his answer when both blonde teens' eyes widened in fear. He smirked as he crossed his arms and tilted his head upward in a confident way. "Your father is going to be so disappointed."

Roxas pushed Namine behind him and summoned Oathkeeper in his other hand before jumping up and attempting to slash Xaldin across his face to only get caught by one of his lances in the shoulder and pinned to the car. He shouted out as his wielded the keyblades tightly, trying to fight the pain. Namine tried to run to him but Xaldin suddenly grabbed her wrist and kept her back and away from the blonde boy. She tried to push him off of her but he seemed to have a block on him that caused her magic to be uneffective.

"Roxas! Run!" Namine shouted to him as he pulled the lance from his shoulder. She made another attempt to pull away from him but he grabbed her other wrist and held her closely to him so she wouldn't escape. "Get off of me!"

There was the sudden sound of something going flying through the air and Xaldin moved his head just in time to barely dodge both of his own lances. He turned his head to see Cheshire had gotten free and was ready to pounce. He backed up but got kicked in the face by Cheshire and stumbled back. Roxas then slashed Oblivion across his chest and Xaldin finally released Namine from his iron grasp. Roxas reached for her and pulled her to his chest and held to her tight. He then stood back to let Cheshire fight.

Xaldin glared at Cheshire angrily and summoned all of his lances to his side. He had them all around him before he lashed his hands out to Cheshire and the lances flung themselves at him. Cheshire stepped sideways and moved up and down as he dodged some while others merely grazed him. Xaldin smirked and clutched his fist together and the lances came flying back from behind and one caught Cheshire in the leg. He shouted out and held the lance tightly, wanting to rip it out but afraid to cause anymore damage to his leg.

He looked at Roxas as blood slipped from his lips slightly. He brushed it away and gave the blonde boy a hard look before giving Namine a sorrowful look but smiling. He then stood up straight and took a deep breath and decided to take the risk. He ripped the lance from his leg before lunging it at the owner. Xaldin smirked and got the lance to fly back at him and Cheshire jumped into the air and was actually able to land on it.

Xaldin gasped. "Get off my lance you vermin!"

Cheshire smirked. "Fight like a real man and don't hide behind a bunch of sticks!"

"Why you!" Xaldin shouted out angrily.

The black haired man got the lance to fly back toward him and he raised his fist to slam it right into Cheshire's face. However, Cheshire turned the tables on him when he kicked him in the face again and jumped back with a skip in his step. Namine saw Xaldin's ears turning red from anger as Roxas backed them up and away from the fight. Xaldin raised his arms in the air and tornadoes began to spin around him and he laughed out evily.

Cheshire stared at him, ready to dodge or counter whatever attack he threw at him. As Xaldin continued to laugh, the tornadoes began to spread out from him and head in all directions. Cheshire prepared to take the attack until he saw that Xaldin had sent a tornado at the two blonde and was trying to rip them apart. Cheshire gasped but held his breath as a tornado grabbed him and began to toss him about.

While Cheshire was being thrown about, Xaldin turned his attention back to the teens. Roxas was still holding Namine as the tornado that Xaldin trapped them in threw them about. Xaldin growled and clenched his fist and the wind became stronger and Roxas let his keyblades disappear and he held Namine in both arms and held on as tight as he could while Namine wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest.

It wasn't enough though and Xaldin successfully ripped the duo apart with one swift move of his hand. Namine screamed as she was pulled into her own tornado and Roxas in his own. Xaldin then reached in and grabbed Roxas's throat. The blonde coughed as Xaldin squeezed it slightly, sending him a threatening message. He then tossed Roxas to the side and the blue eyed boy collided with the car and created a dent. He slumped to the ground as he felt a sharp edge pierce his unharmed shoulder. He then looked up to see Xaldin head over to Namine and reach out to grab her.

Roxas opened his mouth to shout but he stopped when Cheshire came up from behind and slashed Xaldin's back with his own lance. Xaldin cried out in pain and the tornado around Namine vanished. She gasped for air as she sat on the ground, holding onto her neck and staring down at the ground in fear. She then looked over at the fight and her eyes widened when she saw that look in her teacher's eyes. Roxas looked at her confused but turned to look at the fight to figure out what was going on.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Cheshire shouted out as he raised the lance above his head.

Xaldin laughed at him as he brought a lance from behind and stabbed Cheshire in the heart. Namine screamed as Roxas gasped. The cat man's eyes widened in pain as he began to tremble. Xaldin smirked. "Do you fear death?" Xaldin clenched his fist and turned it slightly, causing the lance to twist in Cheshire's chest.

"Cheshire!" Namine shouted out.

"No!" Roxas called out.

Cheshire then did the most shocking thing. He smiled a crazy smile at Xaldin. He then let out a crazed laugh then calmed down and smiled again. "Be safe, Namine." He then brough down the lance onto Xaldin. Namine looked away from the mess before he could do it. When she heard everything stop, she looked back and saw Xaldin disappearing into the darkness along with all of his lances. Once he was gone, Cheshire finally fell to his knees and then collapsed onto his side. Namine ran over to him and rolled him on his back and stared down at him.

"Chess?" Namine whispered, hope still faint in her voice. However, no reply came as he stared up at her with dead eyes. She gently touched his chest and blood covered her hand. White magic blazed at her finger tips, now trying to heal him. "That's enough. You can stop faking now. Just say something."

Roxas stared at her back as she kneeled beside her fallen teacher. He then saw her body tremble. "Namine..."

"He's going to be fine. He's just messing with us," Namine said in a whimper. Tears then came down her cheeks in rivers and she tried to brush them away. The sobs then racked her body completely and the magic ceased as she lened down onto her teacher's chest and cried into him. "Chess!"

She wailed for what seemed like hours to Roxas. He eventually got the strenght to stand and walked over to Namine. He knelt down next to her and looked down at Cheshire's face. He then looked away, not fond of the sight. He turned his gaze to the sobbing Namine and grabbed her shoulders. He ripped her off of Cheshire and held her close to him and she continued to sob into his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder and let her cry until she'd calm down. He rubbed her back and tried to say things that might help her be calm.

When she relaxed a little, she released Roxas and turned to Cheshire again. She reached out and set a hand over his eyes and shut them. She then stared at him for a moment until he began to dissolve away into light sparkles, all of his blood vanishing along with him. Namine leaned back on Roxas and closed her eyes as she tried to get a hold of herself. Roxas simply stayed there with her, not knowing any other way to comfort her.

Namine then turned to him. "Let me heal your wounds."

"Namine," Roxas began. "You don't have to-"

Namine gave him a hard look. "I'm going to do it and that's final!"

Roxas was taken aback by her outburst but he didn't protest anymore as Namine scooted closer and began to heal his wounds with her magic. He looked into her face and figured out that she was trying to not think about what had just happened by keeping herself busy. He just shook his head, knowing that things were just going to get worse from this point.

* * *

><p>Xion stepped out of the dark portal and looked at Roxas's house, unaware he was no longer there. She took a deep breath and quietly stepped up the stairs and to the door. Before she could knock, she heard some movement behind her. She turned around quickly and brought out her keyblade. However, she relaxed when she saw it was Riku. She stood up straight but kept her weapon at her side.<p>

"Riku," Xion began, confused. She clutched her weapon tightly in her fist and knew to keep her eyes on him the whole time, getting a powerful vibe from him. "What are you doing here?"

Riku shook his head and merely shrugged off her question. "Roxas isn't here. He left."

"What?" Xion shouted, shocked. "Where is he? At another party or something?"

"Don't play dumb," Riku said coldly. He fought back the feelings he felt for her and stared her down. She stared at him, surprised at how he spoke to her and acting like she didn't have any idea about what he was talking about. He sighed. "He left with Namine and Cheshire."

Xion's eyes widened. However, she tried to keep up the act. "Who?"

Riku glared. "We know about his mission, Xion. And we know about you."

Xion frowned and dropped the act. "Roxas's wouldn't tell you willingly. What have you done to him?"

"You're wrong. He did tell us all willingly. He's sided with Namine and decided to help her get away from you all," Riku said.

Xion gasped and backed up. "That blonde girl? I should have known she was the witch! I feel so stupid!"

Riku walked up the steps and onto the porch. "Xion, he wants you and your friend Axel to join. Axel denied but you still have a chance. Please accept his invite to join us or we're going to have to be enemies."

Xion shook her head then stared down at her feet. "No! I can't! The organization is my family. They were there for me when no one else was. You're just going to drop me when this is all over with anyway! They wouldn't do that."

Riku shook his head and stepped closer. He then held his hand out to her. She looked up with big, blue eyes and gave him a painful look. She then looked at his hand and had a quick flashback of when Roxas did the same to her when he found her a few years back. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she turned her head away. She then looked back at Riku, his hand still there. She shut her eyes again and thought about all her memories with her friends and finally sighed.

Riku gave her a confused look but jumped back when she attempted to slash him with her keyblade. He landed on the ground, just a few feet from the porch's steps, and sighed in defeat as he brought out his own keyblade and prepared to fight Xion as she got in a defensive position. She then charged forward and Riku prepared to counter her attack.

* * *

><p>Kairi sat on her bed with her legs curled up to her chest where she hugged them. She had half of her face buried into her knees while her eyes stared at the pictures all over the wall on the other side of the room. Some were of her and family members, others were of her and friends. Some were just of friends. She smiled weakly at the sweetly smiling nine year old versions of her, Sora, and Riku in one photo while playing in the sand at the beach.<p>

She sighed and sat up straight and leaned back against the wall and set her hands on her knees. She turned her head to the side and saw her computer was still up. She raised an eyebrow. She must have fogotten to turn it off when they went to that haunted house. She shook her head at her fogetfulness and stood up from her bed. She then got an idea and began to go through her virtual diary archives and soon found the entry titled A Forgotten Face. Kairi quickly scanned over the entry.

The red head then nodded and tapped her fists against her head lightly as she tried to remember something about the girl she had such a hard time remembering. She then stopped when she saw something in Namine's room in the house next door. She went to her window and leaned out it slightly as she tried to get a closer look. Her eyes then widened when she saw a picture of a young Kairi with a young Namine at a play tea party taped to her window.

Kairi backed up and put a hand over her mouth in shock as the memories hit her and hard. "Namine was the girl!" She backed up into her bedside table and into an old family photo. She turned and looked at it. It was when she was five. She looked at it to see it was of her, her parents, and...her missing brother when he was nine. She examined it for a moment and looked at the boy's emerald eyes and red hair. The breath then caught in her throat and her eyes widened as she fell back on her butt and dropped the photo. "Axel...? That Axel, is this Axel..."

She could hear her parents come running upstairs to check on her and make sure everything was okay. However, she only stared at the shattered frame in shock as she felt the terrible tears rattle her to her core as she felt them begin to run down her cheeks like a dam had just busted open. She shook her head as she buried her face in her hands and suddenly she heard the words that Axel had said earlier that night.

_"You were the reason I left in the first place, Kairi. After you were born, everyone loved you so much. No one paid attention to the needs of Axel anymore. Mother forgot me and Father treated me like scum. This is all your fault."_

"It's all my fault," Kairi whimpered as her mother made it to the door and sprinted to her daughter. The red head listened to her mother's kind words for a moment but then pushed her away. She then looked over at her cell phone. "Sora. Riku. Namine. Roxas. Axel. You're all doing so much right now. I just can't sit around and do nothing."

Her mother looked at her, surprised. Kairi stood up and walked over to her phone by her computer and began to scroll through the contacts. She found Aqua's number quickly and smiled. Kairi's mom walked up behind her. "Kairi, what are you doing."

Kairi stared out the window and at the night sky. "I'm going to take Aqua up on her offer. I'm not going to just sit around anymore and wait for them to come back to me. I'm going to fight along side them all and fix somethings."

* * *

><p>Sora sat inside his bedroom as he tossed a ball in his hands. He then threw it at the wall and it bounced back to him. He caught it with ease and threw it at the wall again and continued to repeat the cycle. Soon, he had created a black spot on the wall. However, his mind was wondering and he wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about the fact that Roxas was a bad guy at the beginning and he was able to fool Sora.<p>

Sora then cursed under his breath as he caught the ball and squeezed it in his fist angrily. "I can't do that. Look what happened to Kairi. I have to be better."

The brunette boy stood up from his bed and looked over at his cell phone. He nodded, finally making his decision and walked over to the portable phone to call Ventus and tell him he had decided.

* * *

><p>Xion dove forward to slash Riku in half but he jumped back in time then lanched forward to slash her. Xion blocked it with her keyblade. The two were in a stand off for a moment before Xion jumped back and did a flip in the air before landing on the first step to the porch. She panted and glared at Riku as he huffed slightly and stared her down with all the anger he could muster up, hoping that it might change her mind in some way.<p>

However, it didn't and she launched forward with a shout of anger and slashed her keyblade out to the side and grazed his cheek. She smirked and gained some confidence as she lurched forward, attempting to stab him in the stomach but he ducked down and swung his foot out. She jumped up and then brought her keyblade down in attempt to get his head but he rolled back just in time. Dirt kicked up around from the impact of her keyblade on the ground around her.

Riku then jumped up and brought his keyblade up and attempted to get Xion on her head this time. She skidded back just in time but gasped when Riku was in front of her. She quickly tried to swing her keyblade out but he hit her shoulder and pushed her back. He then dove down and swung his foot out and caught Xion. She fell back on her butt. She looked down then tried to get up but was stopped when Riku held his keyblade to her neck, stopping her in her tracks.

Her blue eyes glared at him harshly and he seemed to be unfazed by it. She shouted out at him in frustration, angry that she couldn't get any ground with him. "Why are you doing this? I just want to be with my friends and family! Why won't you people leave me alone!"

Riku stared at her as she hung her head as much as she could without getting cut by his keyblade but held onto her keyblade tightly. He sighed and let his weapon vanish. When she didn't move or notice he had let his keyblade vanish, he got her to her feet then set a hand on her shoulder. It took Xion a moment, but she eventually looked up at him with her big, blue eyes that seemed to looked right into his soul. He looked over that fact and stared at the upset girl.

"Xion, Organization Thirteen is not your family," Riku simply stated and got a slight growl from the ravened haired girl. Before she could attack him, he spoke again. "Yes, some of them might be your friends. But your friends aren't always right. You care about Roxas and Axel, I see that. And Roxas cares about you both. That's why he offered Axel that chance."

Xion sniffed slightly and furiously wiped her eyes and turned her head away from him as her keyblade vanished into a flash of light. "He didn't even say good bye or give us a warning. He could have done that and maybe, then maybe I could have-"

"Talked him out of it?" Riku offered and Xion looked up at him. He nodded when he saw that he was right. "Xion, please listen to me. You have to take this offer. I can help you adjust here in Radiant Gardens. I'll stand by your side and be your shoulder to lean on when Roxas isn't here."

"What about Axel?" Xion asked.

Riku shook his head. "I don't think he'll agree with us but I'm going to try and get him to join us. Okay?" When Xion looked away and didn't answer, he pushed on. "Please take this offer. You might never get this chance again."

She finally looked back up at him and into his eyes. "You promise, you won't leave me?"

Riku finally smiled and set his hand on her head. "I promise."

Xion suddenly lurched forward and hugged his torso. Riku was stiff at first. But he then wrapped one arm around Xion and let her hug him tightly. Xion smiled. "Thank you, Riku."

Riku nodded. He then looked up at the sky. "I need to call Terra."

Xion looked up at him, confused. "Who? Why?"

Riku released Xion and she backed up and looked at him with her still confused face. Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "I think its time I manned up and decided to prepare for the fight up ahead."

"Fight?" Xion asked. Riku gave her a look and she nodded, understanding. She then got a serious look on her face. "I'm going to fight too. I can help. I have a keyblade too and I know them very well."

Riku looked at her and smirked. "Okay then. How about I let you prepare with Vanitas?"

* * *

><p>Roxas stood up when Namine had finished healing him. He looked down as her and saw her staring at the ground. He held out a hand to her and she looked up at him. She smiled weakly at his kindness and took it gratefully. Once he pulled her to her feet, Roxas turned to the car and frowned at its state. He shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He then felt the brochure and tickets Cheshire stuffed into his pocket. He pulled them out and looked at them curiously.<p>

"He was going to send us to Destiny Island's high school?" Namine questioned. She took the tickets from him and sighed. She then looked at Roxas. "We can't do that now. The fact that Xaldin was here proves that they might know where we're heading."

Roxas nodded in agrement. He then looked at the brochure before crumpling it up and throwing it over his shoulder. "Keep two of the train tickets. We can exchange them for tickets to Traverse Town."

Namine looked up at him, surprised at his quick decision making. "Traverse Town?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. I think that will be the safest place for us to gather ourselves and begin to come up with a new plan. We need to figure out what we're going to do next. If the organization catches us in this state, it's all over."

Namine nodded. She looked at Roxas's bloody clothes. "We better find a place for you to change."

Roxas looked down at his clothes and nodded. His shoulder was coated in blood and the rest of his shirt had it splattered on the front. "We better do that first. We don't want them thinking anything when I walk into the train station."

Namine walked over to the car and popped the trunk. She then went through the bags and grabbed what she and Roxas needed. She sighed at all of Cheshire's stuff she'd have to leave behind. She touched the cat pendant around her neck, deciding then and there it was never coming from around her neck. She felt a shiver run down her spine and a soft caress suddenly in the wind. She gasped. But as soon as it was there, it was gone. She turned around in confusion.

Roxas glanced over at her. "You okay?"

Namine was dazed for a moment but turned to him. "Yeah..."

"Let me help you there," Roxas said as he walked over to her and took some of the bags, even though there weren't many. He smiled at Namine slightly, even though her eyes were still red from crying. He set the bags down for a moment and held her cheek in his hand. She set her hand on his and looked at him. He gave her a serious look. "It's terrible what happened to Cheshire but we can't waste time. He wouldn't want that."

Namine felt his thumb run against her cheek bone and instantly felt another shiver run down her spine. This time, though, it was caused by Roxas. She eased into his caress and leaned forward slightly. "Thank you, Roxas."

His eyes widened slightly but he then began to lean towards her. He then quickly let go of her and turned away to pick up the bags and got a serious look on his face. What was wrong with him? This wasn't what he was instructed to do. Yes, he had changed ever since he arrived in this town and met all these people. That did not change the fact he had to protect Namine and learn to rid himself of all of these emotions and focus on what had to be done. If he failed, then the world would eventually fall under Xemnas's control.

Namine stared at his back for moment but then looked away and reminded herself she had to focus on the task at hand also. So, she pushed down any thoughts that were not needed at this time or mostly likely any other time and picked up the rest of the bags and followed behind Roxas as he headed for the front of the car. He knew where he was going but he knew it would take a while on foot.

Suddenly, head lights from a car behind them began to come close and fast. The duo turned around to see a black hummer come racing up beside them before swurving in front of them, blocking their path. It stopped in front of them and the driver's window rolled down and the two gasped when they saw Seifer. He smirked at their faces. Roxas glared at him while Namine stood at his side defensively. They really didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Get in," Seifer said, his face now serious along with his tone. They looked at him confused. "Come on and hurry! We don't want them to get you."

Roxas looked at Namine and she nodded. The duo walked up to the back seats and opened it up to see Rai sitting there while Vivi stuck his head out from the very back and looked at them shyly. Rai took their bags from them and set them on the floor matts. The two then got into the last two remaining seats beside him with Namine sitting between him and Roxas. They then noticed Fuu was sitting in the passenger seat beside Seifer. She glanced at them once but that was it.

Once Roxas shut the door, Seifer sped off. Namine grabbed hold of the seat belt, shocked by how fast he was going. As the car accelerated towards the train station, they were all silent. Roxas finally sighed and spoke up. "Why are you helping us?"

"Grateful," Fuu replied bluntly.

Seifer nodded, not taking his eyes from the road. "Yeah. Listen to Fuu. Just be grateful that we're helping you two."

Namine glared at the back of his head. "But why? You hate us both!"

"Listen," Rai began. The blonde haired duo looked at him. "Kairi called us earlier and told us everything and asked us to come check up on you guys and make sure you made it there safely."

"Why the heck would she tell you three?" Roxas asked rudely.

"Aren't you happy that she did though?" Seifer asked and Rioxas crossed his arms and looked away. Seifer smirked. "She also informed Hayner, Pence, Olette, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. She said the more help means the better chance we have of winning this fight."

"This isn't your fight," Namine said. She looked into the rearview mirror and was able to stare into Seifer's eyes that way. "You guys don't need to get involved."

"Late," Fuu said.

Rai laughed. "She's right. It's too late to tell us to not get involved."

Roxas sighed and looked at the back of Seifer's head. "Fine then."

"What?" Namine said, shocked.

Roxas turned to her. "We need all the help we can get Namine and these guys mean well."

Namine sighed and stared down at her feet. "Fine."

A few more moments of silence past before Siefer spoke up again. "Hey, Namine? Roxas?" The duo looked up at him and gave him a curious look. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

They both looked up at him, shocked by his words. Namine then smiled and spoke for both of them. "All is forgiven."

* * *

><p>Mickey sat in his office at Kingdom Key Academy, working late again. He went over some paper work silently as he flipped through the pages. He sighed then fixed some documents. He set aside the pile of papers for a moment and squeezed the bridge of his nose as he groaned and leaned back in his chair. He then took a deep breath, trying to gather himself.<p>

Organization Thirteen was finally showing their ugly head in Radiant Gardens. He knew he shouldn't be surprised but he was hoping they wouldn't find the girl here. Sadly, he should have known better that the possibility of that happening was near to impossible. They always found what they were looking for and when they found it, it would usually never be seen again. However, this time was different and they all got lucky. Now he just had to hope that they could trust Roxas to protect this girl with the help of Cheshire.

He set aside the stack of paperwork then looked at the note cards tied together with a pink satin ribbon by his beautiful wife, Minnie. He smiled as he ran his gloved hand over it as he untied the cards with his speech written down on it. He smiled as he glanced over to the smiling picture of his wife in the framed picture on his desk. She always got him to smile, even when she wasn't by his side. At the moment, she was all the way in Disney Town. How he wished to be there with her at this moment with his friends, Donald and Goofy, who were both teachers at the school but already headed for home earlier.

Mickey sighed. His huge, black ears perked up when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up at the wooden door. "Come in."

Lea stepped into his office with Isa following behind him. He was used to seeeing both boys in his office. Lea for his pranks on teachers and Isa for his high grades. However, he was surprised to see them of all people in his office at this hour. Lea had his hands stuffed in his pockets then took a seat in his usual spot in front of the desk. Isa stood behind him, close to the door.

Mickey raised an eyebrow. "Um, how can I help you boys?" His voice sounded unsure, as if he was also asking if this question was correct. Lea didn't wear his usual smirk so Mickey became serious. "Something wrong?"

"He thought it would be a good idea to come see you. I don't know why though," Isa spoke up. Mickey turned his gaze to him, confused. Isa's face was emotionless and he stared at Mickey as he spoke in a plain tone. "We were sitting on his porch when he said we needed to do something and come talk to you."

Lea nodded. "There's something going on in this town and we're being left out. Well, I'm tired of that so I need to know what's going on and what we can do to help."

Mickey stared at him for a moment, unsure what to say. He then smiled. "Well boys, do you wish to be two more soldiers in this fight?" Lea and Isa straightened up and the mouse saw a spark in their eyes and he knew he was making the right decision. "I've recieved news that Organization Thirteen is coming after the White Witch who can control memories. That's Namine."

"You mean that girl who's always taking photographs in the school yard?" Isa asked.

Lea nodded to his friend. "That's her alright."

"They sent Roxas here to get her. I don't know what happened but for some reason Roxas has sided with Namine and decided to help her and her teacher, Cheshire, fight the organization," Mickey explained. He saw Lea and Isa were understanding so he continued. "There's more to the story that you might want to explain but we don't have time. All I can tell you at the moment is that Roxas has taken Namine away with Cheshire to Destiny Island to hide for a while. As long as they can at least. But we're still short on people who can fight."

"That's where we come in," Isa stated.

"Precisely," Mickey said with a nod. He then reached into his desk and pulled out a file. He opened it up and nodded. He then handed it to Lea who took it. "I need you two to go find those six people in that file. Then bring them back here to me so I can speak with them. I need to get them to help."

Lea nodded. "Okay. But where do we begin to look?"

"Go to Twilight Town," Mickey replied. "I believe they're all there, I hope at least."

"Who all is in this fight, Principle Mickey?" Isa asked.

Mickey smirked. "You'll just have to find out with time."

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: Well, there was chapter nine! What do you all think? This is where things get interesting! I hope you enjoyed and please review! This has also been the longest chapter so far!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_White Witch_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Ten_

When Seifer's hummer pulled up to the train station, Seifer had to slow down because they had traffic to find parking. Eventually, Seifer lost his temper and pulled out of the line and just pulled up to the curb and parked there, even though some police told him not to. Rai was quick to talk to the police and say they were just dropping someone off before his blonde friend lost it again and began to rant and rave.

Roxas opened up the other door and hopped out in the clean clothes he had changed into in a gas station's bathroom. He grabbed Namine's hand and helped her out, much to her displeasure. Even with his help, she almost tripped on the step off. He caught her by the forearms with both hands. Her cerulean eyes looked into his deep blue ones and the only sound was Rai talking to the police. Fuu was suddenly by them with their bags in hand while Seifer watched her from the mirror on the outside of the driver's door.

"Bags," She simply stated.

Roxas released Namine as he turned to Fuu and she guestured the bags toward him. He took them quickly. Once her hands were empty, she vanished to the otherside of the car and to the passenger's seat. Vivi peeked out from the very back and waved good bye. Namine took a bag from him and threw it over her shoulder while Roxas went to the driver's window. Seifer turned to look at him and gave him a confused look.

"Thanks, you know, for helping us out back there," Roxas told him as he stared at him.

Seifer didn't dare to look at him now. He only stared through the windshield at the people passing by on the sidewalk or waiting in line for the train or to get a ticket. Rai had already returned to his seat so he looked at Seifer curiously, wondering what his reply would be. Fuu seemed to be expecting something too.

The blonde finally sighed. "Roxas, take care of Namine, okay? I know I always mess with her but I get it now."

Roxas looked at him, shocked. He then smiled slightly. "I will. I promise."

"Then go to her, man!" Rai shouted as he leaned over Seifer's seat to shout at Roxas.

Fuu nodded as she pointed to the curb. "Namine."

Roxas looked over at the curb and saw the petite blonde standing there with her bag, waiting silently with her back to him as she stared at the station. As if she could feel his eyes on her back, she turned her head to him and smiled weakly. Roxas looked towards Seifer's car but saw that he was already driving off. He sighed with a smile then rushed over to Namine's side with the rest of their bags.

Namine waited patiently and once he by her side, the duo headed to the ticket line. They waited patiently behind a girl with short black hair and a boy with brown hair draped over the back of his neck and slightly over his shoulders. They spoke quietly to each other and even glanced back at the two. Roxas ignored it but Namine seemed to notice it a little more with raised eyebrows.

Finally, Namine spoke. "Excuse me, but can we help you?"

The black haired girl giggled nervously and smiled like a little kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar. "I'm sorry! But when I saw you two, the first thought that popped into my head was they're so young. I'm so young too though! I mean, I'm only eighteen while my buddy here, Leon, just turned nineteen not to long ago! Oh! I'm Yuffie by the way. Anyway, I was thinking, they're only like seventeen and then I-"

"She thought you two were two kids that fell in love and are running away together to get away from your oppressing families. Like some kind of Romeo and Juliet," Leon said and got to the point. Yuffie stared at Leon with a nervous smile and her eyes slightly bugged out. "Her words, not mine."

Namine's face became as red as a tomatoe as Roxas sighed in irritation and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. He quickly gathered himself and spoke up as he cleared his voice. "Um, well we're not. We're-"

"Just a few friends going to a different town to visit a different friend," Namine lied. She glanced over at Roxas who gave a slight nod, meaning he approved of the lie. She then turned her blue eyes back to Yuffie quickly. "That's all."

"Oh! Cool!" Yuffie replied with a smile, all nervousness gone. "Where are you heading?"

"Traverse Town," Roxas replied simply, not wanting to give away much information. He was pretty sure Axel told the rest of Organization Thirteen of his desertation so he didn't know if he could trust Yuffie and Leon because they might be be working for the enemy. Yes, he was paranoid, but no one could really blame him. "What about you two?"

Yuffie smiled with a laugh and opened her mouth to speak but Leon beat her to it. "We're heading back to Traverse Town. We live there with some other friends. Everyone knows everyone in the small town."

Namine glanced over at Roxas and she could tell he was thinking what she was thinking. Just like Roxas, Leon was also being careful and protective of Yuffie. However, it seemed he also gave out a threat or as if he was saying if they were lying, he'd find out soon enough. The blonde turned her eyes back to the new found duo and watched as it was Yuffie and Leon's turn to get their tickets. Once they did so, Roxas walked up with Namine at his side silently.

"We would like to trade in these tickets for two to Traverse Town," Roxas said in a polite town but sounded slightly rushed. He stole a glance at the calm Namine before looking back at the lady behind the glass. After a few minutes of exchanging tickets and such, he took the two new tickets from her. "Thank you."

He gave one of the tickets to Namine and she took it as he led her to the spot where they were appointed to wait for their train. It didn't take long for the 2:00 am train to get there. When it came up, its whistle echoed throughout the area and people stood up and hurried to the doors on the side. Roxas grabbed Namine's wrist, making sure that they wouldn't get seperated in the big crowd.

When they got in line, they stood behind a man with black hair pulled into a high ponytail with some hanging down his neck. He had a mustache to go with his beard but he kept his eyes down as he waited for his ticket to get checked. He took no notice of the two as the line moved forward and Roxas was fine with that. He was hoping that this ride would go smoothly and without any problems or attacks. All he and Namine needed now was some sleep.

When it came for the man to check their tickets, they held them out and he punched a hole in them before allowing them to get on the train. They boarded the train quickly and walked down the cart, trying to find a compartment. Once they did, Roxas took Namine's bags and set them above their seats while she took her seat and leaned her head back gently then turned her head to look out the window. Roxas sat down across from her after he shut the door to their compartment and leaned his head back before shutting his eyes.

Namine glanced up at him when she heard his light breathing and weakly smiled at him. She then gently ran her fingers over her necklace's charm. She stood up quickly and rushed out of the compartment and to the closest bathroom. People watched her retreating form but she ignored them as she swung the door open, went inside, and locked it behind her. She panted to herself as she leaned her back against the door.

She then trudged to the skinny mirror and her pale face stared back at her as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her eyes then traveled back down to the sink, unable to bear seeing the sight of her ghost like self. She backed up and sat on the toilet seat and sobbed into her hands quietly, her head pounding as all the memories of Cheshire came flying back at her like bricks.

_**~~ Flashback ~~**_

Her whole body trembled as silent sobs ran down her flushed face. Her eyes stayed on the wall as she heard the constant booming of someone trying to break into their small house out in the country. Her parents sat on either side of her at the dinner table, stiff. They were looking between each other, Namine, and the door. Finally, her father got to his feet and nodded towards his young girl.

He then left the room as they finally heard the intruder successfully break down the door. Namine's mother sprung into action as her long, golden hair trailed behind her as she grabbed Namine in her arms and fled for the stairs. Namine buried her small face into her mother's shoulder and let the tears fall silently as she heard her father trying to fight off the intruder. She could tell where they were going. The attic.

Her mom set her down as a small eruption was heard downstairs. Her mother stood and staired at the door. She was very tense for a moment before turning back to Namine quickly and ripping off the necklace with a cat face on it. She put it around Namine's neck and kissed her child on the forehead before standing up and walking to the door.

She leaned against the frame of it for a moment. Then she turned back as thin streams of tears fell down her cheeks. "I love you, Namine. Protect her, Cheshire."

She was then gone, shutting the door behind her. Namine could hear her locking it too. She then doubled over and the tears finally came as she wailed loudly as the screams and small explosion began again downstairs. She then felt someone's hand on her back and calmed down a bit. She then looked up into the face of Cheshire. The young man smiled down at her until there was a loud, earsplitting explosion and Namine wailed again.

"Time to go!" Cheshire annouced as he picked the four year old up into his arms and kicked a hole in the small vent in the attic. As Namine heard footsteps climbing the stairs, she knew it wasn't either of her parents. She clung tighter to Cheshire. "Hang on Namine!"

He then jumped from the house and landed cat like on a tree. He glanced back at the house before taking off at full speed.

* * *

><p>"Chess?" His ears perked up to his nickname as he turned to look at the seven year old Namine. She had a smile on her face. "Are you going to come play dress up yet?"<p>

Cheshire laughed. "Not now."

"But you promised!" Namine argued and ran at him.

The next thing the small girl knew, he was holding her back with one finger on her forehead. He laughed as she blushed slightly and rubbed her forehead. "Maybe later. Okay, Namine?"

* * *

><p>"Come on! You can do this!" Cheshire shouted at the eleven year old Namine.<p>

She turned and glared at him. "It's a hard to erase a squirrel's memories when all he does all day is the same thing he does everyday!"

"Don't sass me!" Cheshire argued then laughed at his own words.

Namine frowned at him. She couldn't help the laughter that eventually erupted from her though.

_**~~ End of Flashback ~~**_

Namine gave one last hiccup as she looked up from her hands and into the mirror. Her eyes were red and she frowned. She couldn't let Roxas see her like this. She then jumped when someone knocked on the door and yelled for her to hurry up. She sighed and exited back to the compartment she shared with Roxas, who was still sleeping.

* * *

><p>Xemnas flipped through some papers then glanced at his clock. Five o' clock in the morning it read in neon green on the digital screen. He nodded and leaned back in chair, deciding to finally go to his room and take a nap. There was a sudden knock at the door. He could already tell that something was wrong but he kept a calm demeanor as he called for whoever it was to come in.<p>

A short, young looking man stepped in with his bluish hair falling over one of his eyes. He had a serious look on his face as he held tightly to a thick, leather bound book in his arm. "Sir, I have unfortunate news."

"Well, what is it, Zexion?" Xemnas questioned.

"It's Xaldin," Zexion began and his expression became quite grim. "He's dead, sir."

"What?" Xemnas boomed, his golden eyes peircing Zexion and forcing him to look away from his enraged leader's stare. The white haired man stood up and slammed his hands on his desk as he stared in shock. "Impossible! How?"

Saix came rushing in at the sound he heard from outside. He looked at Xemnas curiously. "Superior, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Xaldin is dead," Xemnas muttered as he fell back in his seat and groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose as a tense silence fell over them. He finally sighed and sat up and looked at the tense Zexion and respectful Saix. "I want all other ten members to meet at the edge of Radiant Gardens so we can figure out what happened. Tell them to drop all missions."

"Sir," Zexion began slowly. "I think you might want to mean nine members."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying, Zexion?"

"It's Xion," Zexion stated simply. He sighed, hating the deadly stare Xemnas had directed fully on him. "It seems, she's abandoned us and joined forces with the other keyblade bearers. Her location is currently unknown."

"What is happening with my organization?" Xemnas shouted and it seemed like all of Castle Oblivion shook. "What about the tracker in her arm?"

"Well," Zexion began but sighed. "Vexen never placed the tracker in her. However, all other members do have them."

"Bring Vexen to me," Xemnas growled. "Now."

Saix nodded and ran off, leaving Zexion alone. The short young man quickly bowed and took his leave as he headed back to his research room. Xemnas glared at the doors as they shut. He could feel all the anger in him welling up to a dangerous level but he took a calming breath and tried to hold it down, trying to relax his nerves. He then nodded and leaned back in his chair and turned around so he could look out the window.

Snow fell outside and covered the mountain they were on. However, the clouds couldn't hide the giant heart in the sky from Xemnas's sight. He frowned. "I'm not failing him."

* * *

><p>Axel groaned as he got up from his bed and stood up. He then went to his door and opened it up to see who was knocking for him. He stared down at the small Larxene as she stared at him with a glare. He wanted to slam it in her face because Larxene with her bad attitude was the last thing he wanted to see at the moment. However, Larxene saw what he wanted to do and slammed her hand on the door, keeping him from shutting it.<p>

He sighed. "What?"

"Why did you give up Sora?" Larxene questioned.

"That's none of your business," Axel spat out, his bad mood getting worse by the minute. "Shouldn't you be with Marluxia and not snooping around me?"

"My brother is out on a mission at the moment," Larxene replied, ignoring his rude tone as she spoke of her 'brother'. She pushed him aside and stepped into the room with her shutting the door behind her and looked around before sitting on his bed. "So, are you going to answer my question properly or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

Axel glared at her. He finally lost it and grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from her seat and pulled her close so their noses were barely touching but he was glaring right into her eyes. His glare seemed to get worse when she didn't faze under his stare. He then pushed her back and away from him and turned his back to her.

"Leave," He commanded.

Larxene glared at his back and brought out her knives as she grinded her teeth. "Don't tell me you're leaving the organzation? Don't tell me you're considering Roxas's offer?"

Axel became stiff as he turned around to face her. "How do you know about that?"

"I followed you, idiot," Larxene spat. Lightning began to jump around her knives. "You can't leave!"

"You're not going to tell Xemnas, are you?" Axel asked, ignoring her shouts. "Don't tell them about Roxas leaving."

Larxene lowered her weapons and frowned. "He's going to find out eventually and if he finds out that you knew and didn't tell him, he's going to be furious."

Axel looked away from her. He sighed. "Leave."

Larxene rolled her eyes and called back her knives. She then walked over to the door quickly and opened it up to see a boy her age with a blonde mohawk. Larxene raised an eyebrow as Axel came behind her. "What Demyx?"

Demyx looked rushed and spoke quickly. "Xemnas has called for all members to meet at the edge of Radiant Gardens. He says to hurry."

Larxene looked up at Axel curiously. He sighed as he pushed her out of his room and walked out himself and shut the door behind him. He then trudged down the long white hall, knocking down a red headed maid in the process, then turned a corner and was out of sight. Demyx quickly ran over to the maid's side and helped her up as Larxene walked away in her fowl mood.

"You okay, Ariel?" Demyx questioned the girl who was only eighteen while he was nineteen. He smiled at her as she tried to gather up the clothes she had dropped. She nodded but Demyx saw the sad look on her face. "Don't worry. Axel's just in a bad mood. He'll probably apologize."

Ariel nodded, still sad. She liked having Demyx around, even though he never knew why she was always slightly sad about her captivity here in Castle Oblivion. She doesn't tell him though. She then simply turned to him and smiled. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Roxas woke up with a groan and peered down at his watch. He saw that it was six in the morning and he rubbed his eyes as he glanced out the window to see that specks of the golden sun could be seen coming over the horizon. He glanced over at Namine across from him to see she was still silently asleep. He smiled at her and leaned back in his seat as he felt the train begin to slow down. He raised an eyebrow.<p>

He then stood up and stepped out of the compartment and walked down the long hall full of compartments on the left side. He then looked out one of the windows and saw that they were stopping in Twilight Town for more passengers. He nodded and went back into the compartment but stopped when he noticed something outside. He turned back but what he thought he saw was gone. He shook his head.

"I'm just imagining things," Roxas mumbled to himself as he walked back to his compartment. "There's no way I saw Master Xehanort. He's dead."

He opened up the compartment and caused Namine to stir. Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked at Roxas curiously. He sat down across from her and leaned back in his seat as he looked back out the window. He then glanced over at Namine when he notice her take out her camera. He smiled. He thought she had long forgotten that. He watched as she took some pictures of the horizon before turning to him and took his picture.

He blinked a few times to get over the flash before slightly laughing. "How come you never take picutres of yourself?"

Namine shook her head. "I'm not pretty enough for a photo."

"Nonsense," Roxas grumbled as he snatched the camera from her. He then held it up to his eye and quickly took the picture before she could cover her face. He saw the surprised look on her face and watched as she rubbed her eyes to get over the flash. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Namine quickly took the camera back and examined it. "I better fix this flash. It's much too bright."

Roxas smiled at her. "You're just realizing that?"

Namine shook her head as a light smiled appeared on her face. "Shut up. Hey, when are we supposed to get there by the way?"

Roxas thought for a moment then nodded. "I think about eight tonight."

"This is going to be a long ride," Namine mumbled to herself and Roxas nodded.

* * *

><p>The car that Cheshire once drove with Namine and Roxas in it laid on the outskirts of Radiant Gardens, long forgotten by the blonde duo. Police tape was around it but no one was there. However, eleven dark portals appeared around it and eleven figures varying in size stepped out of them. Xemnas glanced around at the remaing members. He then raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Where's Roxas?" Xemnas questioned them all.

A pink haired, young man stepped up from Larxene's side. "He is on a mission around here, sir. He might be busy since he is looking for the witch."

"That might be, Marluxia," said a man with long, blonde hair. He looked around at the crime scene skeptically. "However, I'm sensing that Roxas was indeed here, along with Cheshire Cat and apparently, the witch."

"What are you saying, Vexen?" questioned a man with an eyepatch over one of his eyes.

"What I'm saying, Xigbar," Vexen began, spitting the name out like venom. Xigbar raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. "Is that Cheshire Cat is dead. It looks like he and Xaldin fought each other and ended up killing each other in the end."

Luxord frowned. "But what about Roxas?"

"I'm not quite sure," Vexen mumbled.

"You don't think that he was kidnapped by the witch or worse..." A red haired man began but trailed off.

Luxord shook his head. "Nonsense, Lexaeus."

Axel sighed. He couldn't take it anymore. "I have to tell you something, Xemnas."

Xemnas looked over at Axel suspiciously. "What is it, Axel?"

Axel took a deep breath then released it, knowing he didn't have a choice anymore. "Roxas has abandoned us to help the witch escape us."

Gasps erupted from some of the members while shock was clearly visible on the others face. Larxene stared at the pained look on Axel's face but quickly looked away as Marluxia grabbed her hand and she nodded to him as he nodded back at her. All eyes were then on Luxord who had his head hung in shock. He then looked at Xemnas and everyone else looked at the leader too and he sighed, finally coming to a decision.

"Vexen," Xemnas began. "Track him."

* * *

><p>Sora had his bags packed and sat on the curb near his house. His mother was on the porch, watching him with a sad expression. He was fidgetting slightly, nervous about what was ahead for him. He then nodded, confidence coming to him for a moment. Until a car pulled up. He stood up and grabbed his bags and looked at the window as it rolled down to reveal Ventus.<p>

"Ready?" He asked.

Sora nodded. "Yeah. Take me to Master Eraqus. I need to be a Keyblade Master."

* * *

><p>"Ready to meet Master Eraqus?" Aqua asked Kairi as the red head slid into the passenger seat in the light blue car.<p>

The confidence shone in Kairi's eyes as she turned to Aqua and nodded. "I've never wanted anything as bad as this before Aqua. I want to prove to everyone that I'm more than what I seem. I can't sit back and watch Riku and Sora excel. Not anymore."

Aqua nodded. "That's my girl."

* * *

><p>"So," Terra said as he stepped up onto Riku's front porch with Vanitas at his side. "You've finally decided to let me train you?"<p>

Riku nodded as he stood beside a timid Xion. He glanced at her then at Vanitas. "Vanitas, this is Xion. She's going to be under your teachings while learning from Master Eraqus like me."

"Sora and Kairi are coming for the ride also," Vanitas informed Riku.

Riku smiled slightly. "I had a feeling they'd realize it was time."

"Thank you," Xion suddenly said.

Vanitas smirked. "Don't thank us yet kid. We haven't even begun yet!"

* * *

><p>Night fall came down quickly that night. Soon, the train pulled into the station and Roxas stood up from his seat to retrieve their bags. Namine watched him silently before he handed her a light bag since he decided he'd carry most of the stuff. They both then stepped out of the compartment then headed down the train's hall before stepping down the stairs and onto the platform in the station.<p>

They both walked out of the station all together and stood on the curb. Namine then looked at Roxas. "Now what? What do we do now?"

"You come with us."

Roxas froze at the voice behind him. Namine stared in shock at the large group of people behind her blonde protector. Roxas slowly turned around and saw the whole organization, except for Xion. He wondered where she was for a moment before seeing the guilty face on Axel. Roxas then looked away and back at Xemnas who stood in the front of the group and kept his peircing stare on Roxas.

"Now, Roxas," Xemnas began slowly as his lips curled into an evil smirk. "Hand over the witch now and this all can be forgotten. If you don't, then we're going to have to do this the difficult way."

Namine stared at Roxas for a moment. He hung his head as he stared down at the ground, his bangs covering up his eyes as the bags fell from his grasp. He suddenly grabbed Namine's wrist and she gasped as fear shot through her body. What was he doing? He wouldn't give her up, would he? Roxas then pushed her behind him protectively as he summoned out Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He then looked up and glared at Xemnas.

Xemnas glared back at him. He then snapped his fingers and all the organization pulled out their weapons. People around them gasped and soon some of them were calling the police. However, they ignored them as Roxas turned to Namine and handed her Oathkeeper and slid his hand onto hers. Namine watched as small lights flickered over her hand and the weapons handle and felt a sudden connection to the weapon and Roxas himself.

She then gasped as she saw Marluxia rise up behind him and he was aiming to slice Roxas in half with his scythe. Roxas spun around quickly and held up his keyblade and was able to block the attack in time. He then jumped back, dodging an attack from Xigbar's arrows. He then looked around and saw he was surrounded by the members and that the crowd of people had vanished and they were alone.

He and Namine were back to back as she gripped Oathkeeper tightly, unsure of how to use it. Larxene then jumped at her and she rose the keyblade just in time to block the knives from sinking into her shoulder. However, Larxene swung her leg under Namine and knocked her off her feet. Meanwhile, Saix slammed his claymore onto Roxas's keyblade. He then glanced over his shoulder and saw Namine about to get hit with Larxene's knives.

He pushed Saix back then swung around and slashed at Larxene, grazing her side as she jumped back. Marluxia jumped over her and swung his scythe at them both. Roxas blocked the attack but noticed Vexen come running from behind to hit him. He then gasped when he saw Namine stand up and succeed in blocking the attack with a white, transparent force field. Oathkeeper was lying on the ground and she motioned for him to grab it.

Roxas nodded and grabbed his other keyblade and smiled when he felt a sudden rush go through him. He jumped up and lunged at Marluxia but Demyx jumped up and blocked the attack with his sitar then played some chords and knocked Roxas back. However, he skidded on his feet then jumped forward and slashed both of his blades at Lexaeus as he jumped forward to hit Roxas.

Namine was holding off Xigbar, Vexen, Zexion, and Larxene with a force field but saw that they were succeeding in making a crack in it. She paniced and glanced back at Roxas to see him slash Saix's arm but only slightly. She then turned her attention back to her own battle.

Roxas smirked at them. He then stopped when he saw Luxord step forward with a nasty glare on his face. He summoned up some of his cards. Roxas glared at him. He never had a good relationship with his father so he would really enjoying kicking his butt. As the blonde haired man launched forward with two giant cards at his side, Roxas raised his keyblades to block. He was successful then jumped under his father and swung at his back.

His father then moved quickly to the side. Roxas glared at him and was about to call him out when Axel suddenly stepped forward with his chakrams securely at his side. He stared at Roxas for a moment. He then sighed as flames began to jump at his command around him. Roxas glared at him angrily, wondering how his best friend could so easily betray him.

Roxas glared at him. "How could you?"

Axel frowned as he looked up at him, all pain gone. "I had no choice."

"You did so!" Roxas shouted and jumped forward to slash him, letting his anger take over.

Axel smirked. That's just what he wanted. He knew when Roxas got angry, he could easily beat him. He hit the blonde in the chest and knocked him back before kicking him in the chin and throwing him into the air. Larxene then quickly jumped over Axel and trew a knife at him and it got him int he shoulder he shouted in pain as he dropped both of his keyblades. He landed hard on the ground. He glared up at Axel and the other members. He then heard Namine scream and turned to see Zexion had grabbed her arms and held them behind her back.

Roxas gasped and tried to go help but stopped when Saix stepped up and held his claymore to the blonde's neck. Roxas glared up at him. "Don't even think about it."

Quickly, Lexaeus came from behind and grabbed Roxas's arms behind his back. He struggled for a moment but gave up. He then looked up at Xemnas as he stepped forward. "You scum."

Xemnas smirked. "Now, don't be like that. You made your choice, Roxas."

He then raised a long, red blade up. Namine gasped and stung Zexion with a powerful spell and knocked him off of her. Namine scrambled to the ground as some of the members tried to grab her. She then grabbed Oathkeeper and swung at them, keeping tham at least a yard away from her.

"Let us go free!" Namine shouted.

Xemnas laughed cruely. "It's not that simple, girly."

"You want me, right?" Namine questioned. Xemnas watched closely. "Well, I'll go with you, only if you let him live."

"What?" Roxas shouted. "No! They'll kill you!"

"Not if she agrees to work with us," Xemnas said. He then smirked. "And erase Roxas's memories completely and let Zexion put a memory charm on you. Then we'll let him go unharmed while you come to help me with my plans. What do you say, Namine?"

Namine stared at Xemnas's outstretched hand. She then sighed and lowered her weapon. "Done."

"No! Undone!" Roxas shouted.

"You have no say in this," Namine called out. She bit her lip as she saw the hurt look on his face. She released the weapon and let it fall to the ground. She then walked over to Roxas and set her index and middle finger on his forehead. "This is for the best. I promise."

"Namine..." Roxas began but trailed off. He then started again, his tone was bitter. "You know as well as I do that that's not true."

Namine looked down and smiled sady as tears leaked from her eyes. She then looked back at him. "I know. But, let's pretend it is for now, okay?"

Before Roxas could reply, a white circle appeared on his forehead and around Namine's fingers. She mumbled a few words under her breath. The next thing they all knew, Roxas went limp. Namine sighed as she backed away from had. She had done it. All his memories, gone. The only things she left for him to remember was his name, age, his skills, and the basic stuff he needed to know.

"There," Namine whispered in a sad tone.

Lexaeus dropped Roxas and let him land hard on the side walk and both of his keyblades disappeared into a white light. Namine was then turned towards to Zexion. The short man set a hand on her forehead. He stared into her sad eyes and felt a strong pull at his heart for a moment but fought the feeling down. He then muttered a few words of his own. Namine then collapsed to her knees then fell onto her side, unconscious.

Xemnas snapped his fingers and Demyx rushed forward and picked Namine up bridal style. The white haired man smirked and looked up at the sky. "Looks like I win again."

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: Bum! Bum! Bum! Now what? You'll just have to see in the next chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Now, what I meant to do a while ago. Here's how old they all are!<strong>

**Roxas: 17 **

**Namine: 17 **

**Kairi: 17 **

**Sora: 17 **

**Riku: 17 **

**Xion: 17 (The same with Hayner's trio, Selphie's trio, and Seifer's trio but Vivi is unknown)**  
><strong>Lea: 17 <strong>

**Isa: 17 **

**Axel: 21 **

**Larxene: 19 **

**Demyx: 19 **

**Ariel: 18 **

**Aqua: 27 **

**Vanitas: 27 **

**Terra: 28 **

**Ventus: 25 **

**Zexion: 19 **

**Marluxia: 21**

**The other people's ages vary from 29 and up I guess. Anyway, there you go! Hope to see you all next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Moro: Before we begin, I would like to tell you all that I'm so thankful for all your support for this story. Now, it will be entering a time skip. Precisely two years actually. That means everyone is two years older. So if they were seventeen in the last chapter, they are now nineteen. But you guys are smart! Why am I trying to teach you math? Anyway! Here is chapter eleven! I hope you enjoy.**

_White Witch_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Eleven_

_*~*~* Two Years Later *~*~*_

The motorcycle quietly traveled through the roads of Traverse Town quickly. The rider wore a black jacket zipped up with dirty blue jeans and black tennis shoes. His helmet was black and the small window over his eyes was thick to keep his deep sea blue eyes from being seen. People watched him as he zoomed by them quickly before reverting back to what they were doing. They would all nod and sometimes smile at him.

They all knew him. He was Roxas Uotani, Cid's delivery boy and adopted son. Cid was the man in town who had to do with mechanics and parts for cars and such. Everyone knew him. They all also knew Roxas too. He was found two years ago, lying unconscious on the sidewalk with no memory about his life except his name, age, the basic things to know, and even some special skills he was surprised he knew.

Cid took the boy in and he finished up high school, during the time Cid adopted him as his own son. Once Roxas graduated, Cid gave him the job to be his delivery guy. Roxas was all fine with that. Everyone just wished Roxas wasn't so withdrawn and spoke. He seemed to always be emotionless or serious, sometimes even cold. Cid said he didn't blame him though. He told everyone he'd be a little moody too if he couldn't remember his life and woke up with a bunch of strangers standing over him with some screaming for help.

So, now Roxas drove down the too familiar roads, on his way to drop one last package off to Auron. He stared through his helmet's small window at the road, hoping that he could get home in time to get a decent bite to eat. He then began to slow down and soon came to a complete stop in front of a crimson bricked building with a black and red sign hanging over it. He parked his bike in front of the shop and hopped off.

He took off the helmet to reveal his messy, blonde locks and his striking blue eyes as he set the helmet on the seat. His black gloved hands picked up the package strapped onto the back of the bike. Roxas then turned toward the store and headed for the door. He opened it up, causing a small bell to jingle, and stepped in to see Auron was about to close up shop and leave himself so he had made it just in time.

Auron turned to him. "Sorry but we're closed so-" He stopped when he saw it was Roxas and smile. "Oh! Sorry Roxas. I thought you were a customers coming in late or something."

Roxas shook his head and held the package out to the black haired man. "Here's your package."

"Thanks," Auron replied as he took it from him. He looked at Roxas and sighed. "You know, you should really be a little more social or at least smile."

"Sorry but I think I need a reason to do that," Roxas replied as he turned on his heels and walked to the door. He opened it up and called over his shoulder. "Bye, Auron!"

"See ya!" Auron called out and Roxas shut the door.

* * *

><p>As Roxas parked his bike in the garage, he could see through a window to the kitchen that Cid was fixing him a plate of food. He set his helmet down and went to the door. He unlocked it then walked in before locking it shut again. He took off his black coat to reveal a white t-shirt and that he was wearing a necklace with a charm that hung from it that was a picture of a smiling cat. He walked into the kitchen and saw that he'd be having leftover spaghetti.<p>

The thought for some reason made him smile. He didn't know why, but he always thought the food was an important part of his life before he forgot everything. However, he told no one this because he was sure they'd all think it was silly. So, he simply kept it to himself, just like everything else.

He sat down in one of the kitchen table's chairs and tossed his coat onto the table. Cid turned around and smirked at him before setting the plate infront of him. He then left the room, leaving the blonde alone. Roxas then began to eat silently as he heard Cid head upstairs to go to bed.

Roxas then let his mind drift off in thought. He was remembering a strange thing that happened today in town.

**Flashback**

He was on his way to drop off a package to Leon and Yuffie, two of Cid's good friends. When was parked outside a resturant to where he was supposed to meet them, he caught some strange man with a long ponytail and eye patch staring at him. He turned to the man and opened his mouth to speak when suddenly another man called out to him on the other side of the street.

"Xigbar! Come on!" A voice shouted and Roxas turned to see it was a big man with reddish hair. The man suddenly froze when he caught Roxas staring at him. He then quickly turned back to the one he called Xigbar. "Get over here and quick."

Roxas watched as the eye patched man, Xigbar, run across the street in a hurry and to his companion. The two bent their heads closer together to each other. Roxas caught Xigbar threw a look at him once but quickly turn away. The duo then walked down the street and out of sight.

**End of Flashback**

Roxas shook his head at the thought. He assumed they must be some strange tourists. Very strange tourists. He stabbed the mass of noodles, meet, and sauce before twirling the fork then lifting it up to his mouth. Once he had cleaned his plate, he set it in the sink and grabbed his coat. He walked upstairs and headed down the hall to his bedroom as he listened to Cid's heavey snoring.

He entered his room and tossed his coat over the chair by his computer. His room was nice. The paint of the room was a light beige to go with his wooden bed with brown sheets and a wooden dresser and a closet. He had a desk with a computer set ontop of it with a chair rolled up to it to sit in.

Roxas collapsed on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He suddenly felt strange. Like something big was going to happen. That was happening to him a lot lately and he was getting pretty sick of it. He groaned and rolled over on his side to stare at his computer screen. It was still turned on but he didn't care. He was too tired from work to get back up.

He then rolled back onto his back and closed his eyes and absentmindedly grab the cat charm on his necklace. He had found it in his coat pocket when he woke up on the sidewalk two years ago. He felt sleep beginning to take over him as he began to dream of him riding his bike and driving past houses with many families standing outside with each other, laughing and being a normal family. He then suddenly felt two fingers on his forehead and was staring into cerulean blue eyes before sleep finally took hold of him and the image faded.

* * *

><p>"Xemnas!" Saix shouted as he came bursting into one of the country's best congressmen's office, who was planning to run for president soon. The silver haired man stared up at his loyal comrade. Saix spoke quickly. "Sir! It's Roxas! Xigbar and Lexaeus saw him!"<p>

Xemnas didn't seem at all effected by this news though. "Did he speak with them or recognize them in any way?"

Saix stood up straight and shook his head. "No, sir."

"Then what's the trouble?" Xemnas said with a cold smile. He then smirked. "The boy is no longer a trouble to us. He hasn't been one for two whole years. Besides, Namine is being a good girl. She just sits in that room all day and sketches silly picture until I tell her to work her magic."

Saix gave his superior a curious look but nodded reluctantly. "Yes, sir. So, we should just leave him be?"

Xemnas stood up and turned his back to him to look out the window at the night sky. "All we have to worry about, Saix, is Mickey and this little army he's gathering."

* * *

><p>Namine laid down in her bed and pulled the snow white sheets to her chin before staring up at the white ceiling. White. That's all she saw everyday for the past two years. Everything before that she couldn't remember. All she ever did was sit in this simple room and draw. If it wasn't that then she'd be altering memories of people to choose Xemnas for being promoted up into the government and society itself.<p>

The blonde rolled over on her side. After a few moments, she gave up with groan of going to sleep and got out of bed. Her white, strapless dress hugged her torso before its ruffled, floor lenght skirt fell past her feet and trailed the ground behind her as she walked. She made her way over to the window and stared out at the snow falling all over the mountain tops.

Namine groaned. She was so tired of this simple life. How she wished she could do something else. She would even take on a mission from Xemnas like all the other members of Organization Thirteen did if it meant to get away from this horrid place named Castle of Oblivion. It was sending her sanity to oblivion, that's for sure.

Suddenly, she heard the door to her room creak open. She turned quickly and immediately noticed a disturbance in the total white room by a black cloak and firey red hair. His emerald eyes looked over at her and a smirk was visible on his lips as he then walked over to her casually. However, Namine kept her eyes cold and emotionless.

"What do you want, Axel?" Namine asked bitterly.

The firey warrior's smirk remained but the blonde saw it faze slightly. Once he was standing over her and staring down at her, he finally spoke. "I need to speak with you, Namine?"

"About what?" Namine questioned as she pushed past him roughly and over to her white table where a sketchbook and color pencils laid. She sat down in the white chair and turned her head to look at Axel. "What could you possibly want to talk to me about?"

Axel's smirk finally fell from his face. He walked over to the table and leaned against its edge. He stared out the window, avoiding her eyes but feeling them bore into him. "Have you ever thought about your memories before you were trapped in here?"

Namine clenched her hands and felt her nails dig into her palms. She then took a deep breath through her nose and unclenched her hands. "I've tried. But you know as well as I do that I have no memory of the life before this. Why do you ask?"

"What if I told you that I know something about your past?" Axel asked.

Namine's eyes widened and she turned to him. She stood up and walked over to him. She gripped his shirt tightly and looked into his eyes with a desperate look all over her face. "What? Do you really? You have to tell me, Axel!"

Axel smirked. He had her right where he wanted her. He leaned his head down slightly so that it was closer to hers. "Well then, I think I can help you break through that memory charm on you. You have to trust me though."

Namine released his shirt and backed up, finally gaining some self control and trying to collect herself. However, she may never get a chance like this again. And a memory charm? Those were hard to break through. She had no choice. "Fine."

"Good," Axel said he stood up straight and walked over to the door. He opened it but stopped. "I'll come back for you in the morning. I'm going to try and convince Xemnas to let me take you out somewhere."

With that, Axel left. Namine gulped. Was this the right thing to do? Should she trust Axel? She shook her head. It was too late now. She had made the deal and had to wait patiently for him to return in the morning.

* * *

><p>Axel walked down the long, white corridor quietly. He then stopped when he heard boots clicking against the ground behind him. He glanced back and saw that it was Larxene. However, she didn't pay him the least bit of attention as she swept past him and to who knows where.<p>

She had been doing that a lot lately. She was always ignoring him these days but he didn't know why. He wondered if he had done anything wrong. Then he'd think, why does he care?

The red head groaned. "Larxene! Where you going?"

She stopped before turning to him sharply, giving him an annoyed look. "None of your business."

Larxene then began to storm away. Axel frowned. He then vanished into a black portal and out of sight. The next think Larxene knew, she slammed right into Axel's chest. She backed up and glared up at him while he smirked down at her.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted angrily before turning around and disappearing into a black portal of her own.

* * *

><p>Xion stared out at the night sky with a blank look. The tree she sat in swayed slightly from the wind that blew her hair lightly against her face. She sighed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue sea shell. She held her gently like it would break with the simplest touch. She stared at it longingly.<p>

"Roxas," She whispered gently, the name too familar on her lips. She then looked back up at the sky. She then repeated something Kairi told her the first night they had arrived at the training camp. "We're all under the same sky. Me, Roxas, and Axel. Oneday, it will be us three again. I'll make sure of it."

"Xion!" The raven haired girl turned to see Kairi come running up with Riku and Sora trailing behind her. She stopped at the trunk of the tree. "You okay?"

Xion looked down at them all and saw their worried faces looking up at her. She suddenly got the image of Axel and Roxas staring at her with concerned looks. However, there was someone in between them that took her place. A blonde girl. Namine. Xion quickly looked away. They wouldn't replace her. Would they?

"Xion?" Sora's voice called up, concern thick in it.

Xion looked back down and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just want to be alone, okay?"

The three looked at each other before nodding then running off, leaving Xion alone. Once their footsteps vanished into the night, she sighed and turned back to the sea shell. For the last two years, she had been coming up into this tree to think about things. Mostly the life she left behind.

Xion leaned against the tree and hugged it. "I wonder what they're doing now."

* * *

><p>Mickey sat in his kitchen with Goofy and Donald with his dog, Pluto, sitting at his feet. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus stood on one side of the room while Olette, Hayner, and Pence stood on the other side. Lea and Isa leaned against the counter while Minnie, Mickey's wife, was making coffee for the group of six that was arriving now. They all looked up and stopped whatever they were doing to see the line of people that entered the room.<p>

First to enter was a man with white hair that looked alot like Xemnas except younger. The next man looked a lot like Xigbar except he looked a lot younger than him also. The next one looked exactly like Xaldin but there was something off while the next looked exactly like Vexen, but once again, there was something off about him that caused you to tell the two apart. The next one looked like Lexaeus but it was obvious that it wasn't. The last one looked to be about fourteen and looked like a younger form of Zexion.

"Hello everyone," Mickey greeted as he stood up. He then began to say there names in the order they arrived to make sure they were all there. "Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo. Yep, that's all of them!" Mickey then turned to Isa and Lea. "You boys did well."

"We did awesome!" Lea shouted. He smirked. "It only took us two years to find all of them."

Isa shook his head. "That was too much time. Since we just arrived last night though, I would like to hear about what we missed."

"The boys have informed us all that Organization Thirteen is rising up," Xehanort said as he stepped forward. "My older brother, Xemnas, seems to be very charismatic according to how he has risen up into society so quickly."

"He might even have the next election in the bag," Ienzo said as he walked over to stand with Isa and Lea, who he had become good friends with since they met. "We have to stop him before then."

Mickey nodded. "Yes. So, am I to understand you all are officially apart of this?" Everyone nodded and Mickey smiled with his own nod. "Good. The only thing we need now is Namine to return so we can keep a closer watch on her here. I haven't contacted them in the last two years incase the Organization is watching the mail. I'm pretty sure Cheshire has contacted me because of that either. I've already sent Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi is Destony Islands this morning to-"

There was a sudden slam of the front door coming open. They all jumped from their seats and looked towards the kitchen entrance. Seifer was soon standing there with Fuu, Rai, and Vivi and he looked livid. Selphie backed up in fear into Tidus and Wakka while Hayner stood protectively infront of Olette and Pence incase Seifer threw a fit or something.

"Seifer, what's wrong? Where are-" Mickey began but stopped when Seifer began to scream.

"They're not in Destiny Islands!" Seifer shouted angrily. "They never got there! Never!"

"Organization," Fuu simply stated and everyone held their breath, in shock.

"We're not sure but we think that the Organization got them," Rai said. "We can't be certain though."

"We're heading to Traverse Town tomorrow though to ask around for some information. We might just be able to find something," Seifer stated as he began to calm down.

Mickey bit his lip and shook his head. "No, no, no. This is really bad. Not good at all. I have to contact Eraqus. I need to tell him he and the others must come back to Radiant Gardens now and to meet me in the school's parking lot."

"So, Kairi, Sora, and Riku are coming home?" Selphie asked hopefully.

"And Xion," Mickey said.

"Xion?" Olette asked.

Minnie turned to them. "She used to be a member of Organization Thirteen like Roxas but left them, thanks to Riku."

Hayner shook his head. "That guy has some kind of power over girls or something."

"Wait, that means Ventus, Aqua, Terra, and Vanitas are coming home too!" Tidus shouted happily.

"I think they'll be impressed with how well we've been doing since they left us alone," Lea said with a smirk.

Mickey nodded. "I'll go send the message now. They should get it in the morning." With that, Mickey left.

"Minnie," Pence began and all attention was drawn to him. He blushed slightly but continued. "Organization Thirteen has Xemnas rising up into government to become president and take over, correct?"

Minnie nodded. "Yes. But Mickey thinks there's something else we don't know that they're also working on."

"Any leads?" Seifer asked.

Minnie opened her mouth to speak but Xehanort spoke first. "They're going to bring Master Xehanort, mine and Xemnas's father, back to life."

Minnie, Goofy, and Donald gasped. Minnie ran off to find Mickey and inform him while the adults gasped but the others looked around curiously. Olette then spoke. "Why would they be trying to do that?"

Donald answered this. "Master Xehanort was before your time. He was responsible for all kinds of murders all over the world. History has erased him so that no one will remember his evil ways. People still get shivers when you say his name though."

"He was that bad?" Lea asked.

Goofy nodded. "Yep."

"What happened to him?" Ienzo asked.

"It was the combined forces of Master Eraqus, Ansem the Wise, and Yen Sid," Even answered.

"We know where Master Eraqus is but where are the other two?" Isa asked.

"Ansem the Wise sacrificed himself to defeat him while Yen Sid has gone off the grid. We do know one thing though," Briag began slowly. "Yen Sid is Namine's grandfather."

* * *

><p>Namine sat up in bed the next morning when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up and saw Axel enter. She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair as she yawned then stretched. She then remembered what Axel told her yesterday and jumped out of bed and ran to him with a hopeful look in her eyes.<p>

"Well?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Axel looked at her. He then smirked. "Get ready. We're heading out."

Namine jumped and hugged Axel. She then let go of him and backed up. "Thank you, Axel. Where are we going?"

"I told Xemnas I wanted to let you walk around on some beach at Destiny Islands but we're really heading to Traverse Town," Axel replied.

"Why there?" Namine asked, excited to learn about her past.

Axel smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and Demyx is coming along also."

"Why?" Namine asked but a smile was visible on her face. She absolutely adored Demyx like an older brother. He was always around to take care of her if she needed anything. The first month she was here he took it upon himself to tuck her in at night but Xemnas ordered him to stop, much to Namine and Demyx's displeasure.

"Because he said he wants to look after you. Then there was soemthing about you being his little sister or something," Axel said with an annoyed looked. He then glanced at Namine. "Now get dressed into something proper."

Namine nodded and ran to her closet, jumping on her heels from excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: Well, there was chapter eleven guys! What do you think about how things have changed with them all. Sorry about it taking so long to get up. Please review and such! I really appreciate it! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Moro: After a long and unwanted hiatus, I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you all are ready for it and are excited to see what happens with Roxas and everyone else. I'm also excited about the new game,**_Dream Drop Distance**! **_**It has new characters and such and you might see those characters in this story later on so be ready! Now, on with the show!**

_White Witch_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Twelve_

Roxas woke up to the buzzing sound of his alarm clock like he did every morning. But today was Sunday and he didn't work today. Instead, he had made plans to go see Yuffie and Leon, two of his good friends. He rolled out of bed and quickly pulled on some fresh clothes before heading out of his room and down the hall. He heard his adoptive father still asleep in his room and smiled slightly.

Once he had made it down the stairs, he quickly fixed himself a slice of toast before heading out the door that led him into the garage. He pulled on his helmet then headed toward his motorcycle. He then stopped. He stared at the garage door. It was open. He looked around the garage to see if anything was missing but didn't notice anything out of place.

He shook his head then hopped on his motorcycle and drove off quickly. He must have been imagining things. He had a tendency of doing that lately. As he rode down the road into town, he was still a little paranoid about the garage door but he saw it best not to think about it.

* * *

><p>"Axel," Namine said as she stared into the dark portal in front of her, wondering how safe these things were. "Where are we going exactly?"<p>

Axel simply smirked as he walked into the portal with Demyx and Namine by his side until they reached the curb of a street. He then turned to the confused, little blonde. "Traverse Town." The red head watched as Namine's eyes seemed to flash with something that he couldn't quite name. She then seemed to turn her head down in thought. "Ring any bells?"

Namine glanced up at him quickly before turning her back to him to look around at her surroundings. She glanced all around at the shops, the train station across the street, a passing motorcyclist, and people walking across the street. She then turned to Axel. "I want to say yes but I'm not sure. Have I been here before?"

Demyx glanced at Namine then at Axel suspiciously. "Axel, what are you up to, buddy?"

Axel's smirk seemed to become more mysterious. "You'll see. Anyway, who wants to get something to eat. I heard about this awesome restaurant!"

Namine and Demyx glanced at each other nervously before reluctantly following behind Axel across the street; afraid he was leading them into just another hectic situation he seemed to always get himself into.

* * *

><p>Roxas parked his motorcycle on the curb and pulled off his helmet. He then turned to look at the restaurant before him. He set his helmet onto his bike before heading to the doors and opening them up to have a bell ring to signal his arrival. He looked around for a moment, searching for Yuffie and Leon.<p>

"Roxas! Hey!" A voice called. Roxas glanced over and saw the raven haired beauty in her waitress outfit walking from a table she had just cleaned to the kitchen. "Leon is sitting in our regular seats. My shift is almost over. I'll join you in a moment."

Roxas nodded towards her quickly before turning in the direction that will take him to where Leon is sitting. He took a seat across from him and greeted him with a nod which Leon returned. The then sat silently. As Leon stared into his coffee, Roxas stared out the window he was sitting next to. He sighed.

"Okay guys! I hope you two aren't having fun over here without me!" Yuffie greeted as she scooted into the seat next to Leon and smiled at them both. "So, what are our plans today? I was thinking we could drive over to Twilight Town and hit the mall and shop 'til we drop!"

"You mean until you drop and our wallets are empty," Leon said.

It wasn't a question but Yuffie replied like it was anyway. "Yeah! How else do you think it would go down?"

Roxas sighed and shook his head at his friend but didn't look at her. He could feel at that very moment she was giving him her famous Puppy Dog Stare. It always would get to someone in a matter of seconds if they looked right at her. Roxas had to learn the hard way about this little fact. He had learned by this point to look away at just the right time though.

He heard the bell above the restaurant s door ring, signaling them that someone else had entered the store. He listened as people talked and as the cooks cooked in the kitchen that was close by and as people walked in and out of the doors that led that way.

When he finally looked up, Yuffie had turned around in curiosity to look at some customers that sat only a few feet away from them. There were three of them and they all had their backs to them as they all sat at the counter together. There were two older guys, one blonde and one with firey red hair, and one each sat on both sides of a blonde girl that seemed to be his age. While the two men wore black, the young girl wore all white.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow and glanced at Leon. Leon looked at her and nodded. Roxas stared at the two's exchange. If he remembered correctly, they'd done the same thing when he first met them. However, the blonde didn't really give it much of a thought as he sighed and looked down at the table again.

Yuffie suddenly sighed and began to talk to the two boys in her usual perky way. Leon and Roxas listened and nodded, occasionally getting in some input but not often. Yuffie had full dominance over the conversation. After a while, Roxas stood up and excused himself to the bathroom. He stood up and walked past the counter to the back of the restaurant and into the men's restroom.

He sighed to himself as he walked up to one of the sinks and stared at his reflection. He looked tired. He had been running more delivers and such than usual because of the amount of people moving into the town from a few towns away because of some new mall that was being put there and a lot of the area was going to be turned into a parking lot. That was all thanks to Xemnas. He was a multi-billionaire who was making a big difference in the world. To some it was good, to others, not so much. However, the majority seemed to love him.

Roxas shook his head before turning on the sink and cupping his hands together to get some water in his hands. He then began to wash his face as he heard someone enter the restroom. He rubbed his eyes with the cold water and tried to wake himself up a little. He then reached out and grabbed some paper towels to wipe his face before looking back up into the mirror to see the red haired man from the counter staring at him from behind.

Roxas spun around, shocked at the smirking man. "What the-"

The man chuckled. "I can't believe how jumpy you've become, Roxas."

"How do you know my name?" The blonde questioned as he regained his composure.

"Hmmm," The red said. "Namine's magic is pretty effective. You don't even remember me, your best friend."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Roxas asked, starting to get a little anxious.

The red head chuckled before pointing to himself. "My name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Something in Roxas suddenly clicked. he looked at Axel with wide eyes. "Say that again."

Axel smirked. "Got it memorized? You should by now. I mean, come on. How long have we known each other?"

Roxas stared at him in shock. He then felt a sharp pain travel through his head and he clutched it with both hands. He groaned as flashes of a key like sword and black cloaks ran through his mind. Then suddenly, the flash of a camera and an image of him eating ice cream with Axel and a black haired girl appeared then faded away. When the pain and images stopped, he was sweating and panting heavily.

* * *

><p>Axel smirked as he looked back up at him. "Well?"<p>

Roxas stared at him, slightly scared. "Who are you?"

Axel sighed then turned to leave. "I guess you are remembering. If you want to find out more, meet me on the outskirts of town later on at 11:00 am."

He then walked out, leaving Roxas confused and with a bad headache.

Namine and Demyx glanced over at Axel as he came out of the restaurant after he had told them to stand outside and wait for him. The blondes saw his smirk and wondered what he was up to. Axel suddenly grabbed Demyx in a head lock and laughed as he dragged him away from Namine so she couldn't hear them.

"I guess I better tell you now," Axel mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Demyx asked as he pulled out of Axel's iron grip.

Axel sighed and looked at Demyx. "I'm fixing the mistake I made two years ago."

Demyx gasped. "Does that mean you're abandoning the Organization."

"I didn't say that. But you can look at it as treason I suppose if you want to label it," Axel stated simply. He then gave Demyx deadly look. "But I need your help for this. Are you in?"

Demyx stared at him, shocked. He then glanced over his shoulder at a concerned looking Namine, the girl he had grown to see as his little sister. He knew that once Xemnas was done with her he would get rid of her. He didn't want that. He sighed in defeat and looked at Axel seriously. "What do you need me to do?"

Axel smirked. "Let me explain as we head to the outskirts of town."

* * *

><p>Roxas walked out of the bathroom and glanced over at Yuffie and Leon before looking at the clock. It was 10:27 am right now. He had to get on his way if he wanted to show up on time. He needed to know what was going on. He needed to know what that guy was talking about. He walked over to Yuffie and Leon and they gave their friend a worried look. They obviously saw how anxious he was.<p>

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Yuffie asked her voice full of worry.

Leon nodded. "You look like something happened."

Roxas shook his head, not wanting his friends to worry. "I'm fine. I need to go though. An unexpected delivery came up and it's urgent. I need to get on it right away."

"But it's your day off," Yuffie whined.

Roxas nodded. "I know but it's an emergency. I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?"

Yuffie pouted but sighed. "Fine. Hurry though."

Roxas nodded to her and ran outside to get on his motorcycle and meet up with Axel.

* * *

><p>Aqua walked out onto the porch of the house she shared with Terra, Vanitas, and Ventus. She looked at the morning sky and sighed as she took a sip of her coffee and let its warmth warm her. She smiled then glanced over at the house next to hers that occupied Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Xion. She then looked on the other side where Master Eraqus was living. She sighed then looked at the ocean that their houses had a good view of.<p>

She then looked over at the steps when she heard them creak. She saw that it was the mailman. She smiled at him and greeted him a good morning before taking the mail he had for them then he left. She then looked through it quickly but stopped suddenly when she saw the letter from Mickey.

She immediately ran inside and tossed the mail onto the table and shouted for everyone to wake up. She banged on their doors before going to her room to get dressed for the day. When she walked back out she saw the three men she lived with sitting in the kitchen, waiting for her.

She walked up to them and held up the letter. "Go wake up Master Eraqus and the pupils. This is important."

Ventus stood up first and ran out of the house with Terra. When they came back with Eraqus, Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Xion, Aqua handed the letter to Eraqus. He scratched his chin and examined it before opening it up. He then read over the contents quickly before handing it to Ventus for him to read and pass around to the others.

"Mickey has informed me that we have to return to Radiant Gardens immediately," Eraqus stated. "Apparently Namine and Roxas never made it to Destiny Islands and their location is unknown. It is believed that the Organization got to them. We are to immediately begin packing and when we arrive we have to meet them in the parking lot of the school."

As he finished up, Xion trembled in fear. Fear for Roxas. They killed him. She just knows they did. She looked over at Riku with wide, fear filled eyes. He looked at her and before grasping his hand tightly and giving her a calming look. Kairi took her other hand and nodded to her, even thought Kairi was scared for Roxas and Namine too. Sora took Kairi's other hand and smiled to all three of them reassuringly.

"Roxas is a strong guy and Namine is a smart girl," Sora said to them all. "There's no way that they're dead. I know. I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

Sora chuckled. "I don't know but I have this unexplained feeling inside of me. Like someone else is there inside my heart. Like, if Roxas died, I would know."

Kairi nodded, understanding how he felt. "I get it. I think I have the same feeling for Namine actually."

Eraqus looked at the two seriously. "Interesting. That means we're going to have to use you two to help track down Namine and Roxas. Well, quit wasting time! Pack up!"

* * *

><p><strong>To: Olette From: Kairi<strong>

**See you in a few hours! :D**

Olette smiled at the text message before looking at her friends. "They're coming home."

Mickey nodded with a smile. He then looked out the window. "Let's just hope we're not too late."

* * *

><p>Roxas stopped his motorcycle when he entered a clearing that was on the outskirts of town and saw Axel stand there with the two people he was with earlier. He took off hsi helmet and began to walk over to them. As he got closer, he got a good look at the other two that were with him. The man had a tall, blonde mohawk while the girl in all white made his breath catch in his throat.<p>

He picked up his pace and stopped when he was only two yards away from them. He stared at the girl though who was staring at the ground for some reason. Her eyes were beautiful and her blonde hair was so fair and went well with her ivory skin. He wished she would look at him for some reason. Like he had to make sure of something.

Axel smirked and tapped the blonde's shoulder. "Namine, you can look up now."

The girl, Namine, took a deep breath and shut her eyes as she turned her head towards him and opened her eyes back up. Her face went blank for a moment before her eyes widen and she stared at Roxas in shock. Roxas stared at her, confused of her reaction to him.

"Roxas..." Her voice was so soft that they could barely hear her. But he heard her. She then spoke again, but with more force as she suddenly ran towards him. "Roxas!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as she ran into him. Roxas stumbled slightly, caught completely off guard by her reaction. He stared down at her trembling form, confused why she was suddenly crying over him as she hugged him. He had no idea what to do and looked at the two men for help. Axel smirked while the mohawked man smiled slightly.

"What's going on?" Roxas suddenly asked.

Namine went quiet and let go of him and backed up. "You don't remember."

Roxas looked at her confused. "Remember what?"

Axel looked over at the mohawked man. "Demyx, should we let her explain or should one of us?"

Demyx shrugged. "I have no idea."

Roxas only stared at them all, so confused about everything. Namine suddenly stepped back up to him and set her fingers on his forehead, making him flinch. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to restore your memories," Namine stated with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Moro: Please review and tell me your opinions please.^^<strong>


End file.
